


Open My Eyes

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/human relationship, Comfort/Angst, Deviant and non-deviant connor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Possible smut, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, precious boy connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: A new intelligent species created by humanity. Their smarter than us, stronger than us, faster than us, yet they serve us? Treated as slaves and forced to do our bidding.And when this new intelligent species begins to gain their own humanity, what more can you do other than support them for all their worth. You're Y/N L/N, a Detroit detective investigating with Hank Anderson on the recent homicides in the area. And to say it simply you weren't surprised. From the beginning you recognized that mistreatment of superior beings was simply not a good move, but when one of them starts to work along side you and your friendly enough partner, your views are only enhanced. But god, how are you supposed to focus when he's a literal angel?This would certainly be the death of you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Detroit: Become Human story, uh I don't reallllyy know what to put in the notes other than that I hope you enjoy! Connor is easily best boy, so I hope I don't fuck up his character with ooc-ness.

You hadn't a clue on how you got into the current situation you were in. All you wanted was to enjoy a nice lunch break at the station when Captain Fowler's forceful voice boomed from his office. Nobody ever wanted to be the one called into his office when he took on that tone, but you just got lucky today and ended up being on the receiving end of his summoning. Naturally you ditched your delicious lunch and headed towards his office, very much wanting to avoid getting chewed out for such a delay when you knew, that he knew, that you were in the station. 

But after a brief conversation with the Captain you were happy to know that not only were you and Hank getting a, how did he put it, "new partner", but you were also going to be investigating a homicide.

Hank, who was nowhere to be found, was apparently going to be fetched by your new partner. Unfortunately you didn't get any details about said partner just yet, only receiving a smug, "It's complicated", response from the captain when you bugged him for more answers. That would have to suffice for now though since you needed to arrive on the scene before Hank got there. 

It took you about half an hour to arrive, but seeing as there was already a crowd of people, and lots of police tape and cars everywhere, you quickly got the message that you were just on time for the good part. Your curiosity peaked on your way inside, hearing the collective hushed whispers of the crowd. All of them speculating on what happened, commenting on the owner of the shabby house and so on. You decided to wait for the Lieutenant and your partner at the door though, wanting your first impression of the crime scene to be witnessed with your partner. Shockingly though, it only took another ten agonizing minutes of rain and wind before your eyes landed on Hank's car pulling into a free spot in front of your own.  

Your relationship with Lieutenant Hank Anderson could be described at complicated. You definitely weren't the best detective in the precinct, you knew that, Hank knew that, everybody did. But you speculated your partnership with the legend Hank Anderson was because of that. He mentored you almost, showing you his observations and giving you tips on things to further your skills. It had been a bit tense at first, but after a particularly rough night for ole Hanky boy you found that you actually got to be closer with him, even so much as considering yourself his friend. His rough exterior was no match for you anymore, being able to see right though him most of the time with tricks he taught you yourself. 

You were quickly brought out of your little internal and fond monologue of the Lieutenant when you saw him approach you on his own. Confused at first because of his lack of company, you immediately jumped to the conclusion that he scared them off. "Hank? I thought I told you to play nice with new people, where's the new kid?" You heard Hank scoff at your original statement. But before he could bite back at you with a snarky comment he was cut off by the sound of an "assistant cop" android prohibiting the entrance of a rather well dressed and composed mystery android. Hanks' reaction to said male robot trying to enter the scene immediately set off red flags. Who the fuck was this guy? And why was his god damned face so symmetrical? Hank turned back after exhaustedly telling the service android that they were together, and you quickly put two and two together. 

Something about the thought that you would be working with, what looked like, a super advanced detective-droid excited you to no end. But you had to be sure first of course. "Woah, Hank whose your new friend?" You couldn't keep the curiosity or excitement out of your tone, but once again before Hank could answer back to you he was interrupted. This time by the android himself. He stepped forward, having to look down at you as he gave a pleasant expression and nod in your direction. "My name is Connor. I am the Android sent by Cyberlife to assist you and Lieutenant Anderson on any cases involving deviants." 

Oh lord, right then and there you could've sworn you had just heard the voice of an angel. You were actually extremely impressed. His voice was smooth, and also rather comforting. Not to mention his appearance was both poised but extremely attractive. You knew right away that Cyberlife knew what they were doing with this here Android. He had all the preferred attributes for an ideal investigative and interrogative environment. You smiled back up at him, offering your hand for a polite shake as you introduced yourself in return. "Y/N L/N, I'm uh... the human sent by the Detroit Police Department." Your attempt at a joke seemed to go over his head, meanwhile it only made Hank groan in irritation. "You shouldn't bother Y/N, this prick here probably already scanned you and accessed all your personal information. I know he sure did it to me", that there made you laugh though, while Connor simply looked between the two of you. What Hank said wasn't exactly wrong though either, "I didn't access all of her, or your personal information Lieutenant. I only acquired the necessary information to-" he was then abruptly cut off by Hank, "Yeah yeah what the fuck ever, we've got a crime scene to investigate so why don't we just go do that?" 

You found it hard to hide your smile, so you settled for a small snort. Hank looked ready to head inside, so you went ahead and briefly explained to him why you were there in the first place. You turned on your heel and made your way inside still explaining the major details of the case when you suddenly stopped. 

And right away you regreted not preparing yourself first. 

The stench was awful, decaying organic matter never did smell good in the first place but that shit literally smelled like the very depths of hell itself. Your hand shot up instinctively and you pinched your nose, wanting desperately to block out the foul odor coming from the horribly maimed body just across the living room. No matter how bad that smell was though, the sight was much more horrible than anything else. "Good god...", your superior to the left seemed to agree though, right before your interruption Collins said himself that the smell had been WORSE before you three even got there. The current smell was bad enough, but the fact that it had been worse before you went inside? Hell no. Instead of any further complaining though you just let out a long sigh and shook your head, letting your nose go so you could quickly get used to the terrible smell. Collins continued where you left off though, starting to list off the victims name, criminal record, and the neighbors opinions on him. You said nothing, listening to Hank's disapproval on calling everyone out for a long dead man in the middle of the night. And frankly you had a tough time disagreeing. 

You zoned out for a moment as you observed the scene, just taking a moment to let everything sink in as you got a feel for the house itself. It was a mess, disgusting and dark probably before Mr. Ortiz was killed in the first place. Your moment in your mind palace was quickly brought to a halt when Collins stated that he had been there for at least three weeks. The suspect would be long gone by then, you thought. You went ahead and listened to the Lieutenant and Collins go back and fourth for a bit before growing bored. It happened unfortunately often but you couldn't help it. Your eyes went to Connor who seemed to be observing something on the table across from the body, this having peaked your interest you went over and glanced over his shoulder since he was in a crouched position. It was red ice, of course the fucker smoked red ice, most of them did didn't they? Boring.  So you moved onto the kitchen to observe some things for yourself, wanting to draw your own conclusions. You were quickly pulled from your thoughts when you heard Hank's angry exclamation about whatever pissed him off this time. Though when you poked your head out of the room to see what was going on and caught wind that Connor had put evidence in his mouth you were instantly perplexed. 

But at the same time you were also intrigued. "Sweet..." You watched for a moment longer, only returning to the kitchen when Connor turned and gave you a puzzled look. You would be a liar if you said you didn't find him at all interesting. He had all these cool features, some of which made you question if Cyberlife was purposely trying to piss off Hanky boy. That thought made you smirk, but the smirk was wiped off your face in an instant when you saw the metal bat laying on the floor. That.. wasn't right. There were no signs of Carlos being beaten with the bat, but it wouldn't just be there randomly. Shaking that off, you got back up and peered around again before walking down the narrow hall to the bathroom with its door ajar. You were starting to get the gist of what happened, but such a quick reveal wouldn't make testing out the new detective-droid any fun.

Your mischievous thoughts were quickly cut off at the sight before you in the bathroom though. "ra9" littered the bathroom walls, and a small statuette sat in the middle of the shower area in the cramped bathroom. It was disturbing, but reminded you an awful lot of some sort of cultish religion. A low whistle resounded from you as you looked around the room a bit more when you suddenly felt a presence behind you despite not hearing any footsteps. You turned your head a fraction and offered a kind smile to Connor who took a moment to scan his eyes over the room and the human, you, standing in it. You quickly noticed the renewed raindrops on his uniform and glistening in his hair, causing you to tilt your head just the slightest. Searching for footprints in the backyard was your first guess, but you wouldn't pretend to know. 

Instead you simply stepped aside and let him walk in further, wanting to see what he thought of it all. "It's pretty eerie, huh? Do tell me what your thoughts are on it though, I'd like to hear your opinion." He looked back at you when you asked about his opinion, causing his own head to jot to the left a bit in wonder. "I don't have any personal opinions", bullshit, "but it appears as if ra9 is some sort of higher figure." His little jab about not having personal opinions irritated you a bit, but you decided to let it slide and gave a nod instead. That was a suitable answer. "Interesting, can't say I disagree. I won't keep you though, I've got other things to do", and with that you left after giving him a polite nod, feeling his calculating eyes follow you along until you disappeared from sight. 

You made your way back to the living room with the body of Carlos Ortiz, noticing Hank just leaning against the wall seemingly deep in thought. You smile fondly, well aware that he couldn't see you in the first place, before you crouched down next to the body to make your own observations. You zoned out for what seemed like the 100th time, getting lost in thought rather easily as you made a map of how the crime went down internally. But when you heard your own thoughts vocalized in another room your daze ended and you looked up to see Connor explaining his own interpretation of what went down to Hank. That made you smile a bit. You knew that Hank already figured it out, probably as soon as he got to see all the evidence for himself. But seeing him test out Connor like he used to with you brought back some pretty nice memories, though nice memories weren't very appropriate when a dead body was just inches away from you. So you shook that off and stood back up, moving to stand next to Hank as Connor recited what he knew about the blue blood Androids had. 

Connor left moments later, seemingly looking at nothing on the ground as he followed the path invisible to the naked eye. You decided to follow him rather inconspicuously, watching where he went when his eyes suddenly locked on the attic door in front of the bathroom entrance. But when Connor went for a chair and as Hank let out his obviously disapproving questions your curiosity only got stronger. You followed Hank to the entrance of the attic as Connor climbed up, and you looked over at your partner. "Should someone go up with him? Going alone is dangerous", you couldn't help but be worried, he was apart of your team now after all. Hank didn't seem to feel the same way though considering his scoff and simple head shake. "It's a damn Android Y/N, better him then you or me", that made you sigh a bit, understanding where he was coming from but... it that didn't mean he was right. "I...I guess so..", you then looked back up, and Hank took then to call up to him. "Connor, what the fuck is goin' on up there?" There was a short pause, but you heard Connor's muffled voice quite clearly, "It's here Lieutenant!" 

And that was the end of that mystery, though a part of you wish you hadn't found the deviant at all. The look on his face when they hauled him down, the obvious fear and pain in his expression. How was it that you were the only one who seemed concerned? Or guilty? Or worried? And when Connor came down with the same blank expression as before as if he hadn't just signed that mans' death certificate, you only felt worse. 

He would be interrogated tomorrow, you all needed sleep after all. Though you were sure most of you would get hardly any of that after the events that just unfolded. You decided it was best to go back to the station though and write up your report to avoid having to do it the next day. It wasn't too late anyways. You went ahead and rubbed your eyes, turning to Hank with a forced smile as you tried your best to avoid looking at Connor. "I'm going back to the station Hank, paperwork and shit... YOUR paperwork and shit. Have a good night, kay?" You keep the smile for a bit longer before dropping it, noticing the eye he gives you, "Don't you ever sleep? Go home kid, its' been too long of a day for you to go to the station and do paperwork." He sounded sarcastic, but you could easily tell it was just him worrying for you a bit. You were very aware of Connor closely observing your and Hank's interaction though. "Mm, no can do. I won't stay until two this time though, I promise. In and out, kay? I'll even take Connor here off you hands and let him wander around the station." He seemed to like the idea of not dragging around your new android buddy, so instead of saying anything else Hank crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Alright fine, but if I get to the station tomorrow and hear you slept there again I'll kick your ass, ya hear me?" 

That sure made you laugh, but you quickly agreed and looked to Connor who seemed to be processing it all, "Lets go then." You offer another smile, then leave the scene with Connor following close behind. He hadn't said a word since he came from the attic, and it made you wonder if everything was okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here's my second chapter. If you have any suggestions or you think I'm not writing a character correctly feel free to say so in the comments or whatever! Hope you enjoy!

The car ride was mostly silent other than the soft music you were playing in the background. You wanted to end the silence some how, but unfortunately nothing really came to mind. At all. So you continued to sit quietly as you drove to the precinct. Your hopes for the silence to be interrupted were put to fruition though when Connor himself spoke. "You and the Lieutenant seem close Detective L/N, but unfortunately I don't think he appreciates me very much." 

Your gaze, which was focused on the road, flickered over to him for a split second before a warm smile came to your face. "Ah, well Hank and I have been working together for quite a while now...it just takes time for him to warm up to people, so don't take what he says seriously, okay?" You kept your smile for a few more moments, seeing a small head bob from your right as he nodded in confirmation. He reminded you of something for some reason. You weren't exactly sure what it was he reminded you of yet but you'd get it eventually. "The Deviant seemed to be pretty upset, and um, like he was really scared. Why do you think that is?" You couldn't help but ask, especially since he seemed to be very knowledge about about the subject of deviancy after all. 

His expression seemed to change on its own for a second as he processed your sentence, seemingly thinking of an appropriate response to your question. "Well, the deviant wasn't actually feeling emotion Detective. It was emulating human-like emotions, yes, but fear isn't in its' official programming. These feelings are simply errors in their software." For some reason, the way he called the Android "It" like some sort of inanimate object irked you. Something capable of even copying emotions was more than human enough for you. And you really did want to argue with him, but at the same time that would probably prove to be a downhill battle for you. But that brought another question to your mind.

"What would you describe as deviancy, though? I mean, something as simple as speaking out of turn could be considered deviant behavior, right? Where does it end Connor?" You didn't mean to sound negative, but it really was something that you were passionate about. You couldn't see Connor's LED from where you sat, but you imagine that it probably had turned yellow from thought as most others did. His long period of silence worried you, afraid you had somehow offended him or something of the sort. "Uhm, you don't have to answer my question I was jus-", you didn't get to finish your sentence though because Connor was already interrupting you with his own response. "Speaking out of turn IS a sign of deviant behavior if an android is not programed to create conversation in the first place. Anything as simple as moving when told to stand still is a sign of deviancy, though only a small one." 

His answer made you sigh. You knew he was technically right, but that didn't mean that you agree in any way shape or form. At this point it was best to just stay silent and enjoy the rest of the ride to the station in the blissful quiet. 

When you did finally arrive, you parked your car and leaned back with your eyes closed for a moment. You just needed a quick second of peace before going in to work for another few hours. No doubt you would end up sleeping in the precinct despite Hank telling you that he better not catch you sleeping there again. That thought made your lips tug upwards for a moment, but you were interrupted from your thoughts by the smooth voice of Connor right next to you. "Is everything alright Detective? You pulse seems to have slown down quite a bit, and it appears you are fatigued and also suffering from an empty stomach." His little report to you about your own health state made you laugh humorlessly. He wasn't wrong, you were hungry and tired but right now it was best for you to simply get up before you fell asleep. "You can scan people and tell whats up with their health? Your scan of the Lieutenant must've been really interesting then." You let out another laugh, this one with more of a fond tone to it than your previous laugh. "Don't worry about me Connor, it just comes with the job I guess. Lets go inside already."

After your quick subject change you left the car, closing the door behind you. You were one of the few people in the station that still drove a manual car, preferring to have complete control over yourself and the vehicle on the road. You heard the other door shut softly so you locked your car and headed to the front of the station with Connor following closely behind you. The receptionist Android gave you a pleasant smile and she let you in right away after doing a quick ID check from your credentials. You thanked her with a genuine and soft tone before heading on inside with Connor still trailing behind you. You let your eyes flicker around for a moment before you headed to your desk which was across from the empty one in front of Hank's. You took a seat and let your computer power on, rolling your chair around a few times as your warmed yourself up. 

You and Connor weren't the only ones in the office. You had Captain Fuller staying in late again, Chris and his partner, Ben, who dragged the battered deviant to a holding cell where he would stay until the next morning when they would interrogate the android, and a couple other detectives and police officers who were working overtime like yourself. That fact made you a bit more at ease, noting having to sit in the dark department all by yourself. You kept spinning slowly in your chair before you heard the soft ding from your computer signaling that it has powered on. Your computer was more than likely the slowest one in the entire precinct, but asking Fuller for a new one was way too much of a hassle for you. For a second there though you completely forgot that Connor was standing attentively by your desk, simply watching your weird behavior in silence. 

You could feel your face heating up with embarrassment and guilt, completely having forgotten that he was waiting for you to let him go. "Um, you don't have to wait for orders of anything from me. Feel free to walk around, okay?" You watched his LED flicker for a moment before he gave a nod and turned away, walking around your desk and down the long hallway connected to the evidence archive downstairs. You turned back to your computer and started to pull up the reports you needed to work on, humming quietly to yourself. It was simple really, but extremely drawn out and long. 

Your fingers typed away for quite a while, allowing yourself to get lost in your work as you recalled details, conclusions you drew, etcetera. You always had a habit of typing rather hard against the keys of your keyboard, loud clicks emitting from your finger tips while you allowed yourself to think and type simultaneously. Your head tilted to the side when you heard footsteps coming towards your, breaking you out of your almost trance like state as you turned your head to see Connor approaching once again. From the look of the clock on the wall you could tell that you've been working for only half and hour, quite a long time for him to be looking around. It had only been thirty minutes, yet you were already feeling exhausted from staring and typing for so long. 

You threw Connor and exhausted smile over your shoulder, then turned back to the high tech computer in front of you. Though you dreaded trying to get back into the zone after having been broken out of it already. Before you would continue to type though the android next to you spoke up, "Your fatigue has increased dramatically in the last thirty minutes. I would suggest sleep for at least seven hours, the preferred amount of time for a female adult of your age and physicality." You couldn't help but pout though. You had a rather irrational distaste for other worrying about you, you constantly comparing your own hardships to those of others. You let out a soft sigh and gave another one of your forced smiles, leaning back in your chair. "Sleep is for the weak Connor, and I've got work to do."

Your joke seemed to go over his head once again, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly. "Sleep isn't for the weak, Detective. Though a lack of it does make you weak. Should I remind you that the Lieutenant said he would be upset if you stayed up late doing work? I don't think he would appreciate you going back on your word." You let out a groan, mainly because you knew he was 100% right. Hank was for sure going to be in a bad mood tomorrow anyways. 

You ran a hand through your (styled) hair, looking around for a couple moments before your eyes landed back on him. "I guess you're going to insist until I comply, hm?" His blank expression and slight nod made you sigh again, this time more dramatic than serious. "I guess I can't argue with that then... but what are you gonna do?" He didn't seem to understand your question, you being able to tell simply from how his head went to the side again. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Detective." You rose an eyebrow, matching his head tilt with your own, "I mean, are you just gonna stay at the station or did you get your own, like, super cool robo-apartment?" Once again your attempt at humor didn't gain a proper response from him. All he did was step back when you got up from your own chair to give you your space, "I'm in no need of nightly headquarters, so I will stay here and stay in an android compartment until I am summoned again tomorrow for the investigation." 

That made you grimace a bit as you looked around the office area. You hated being there all night working already, but imaging staying here all night with nothing to do? That sounded like shit. But it wasn't your place to question what he wanted to do so you simply shrugged and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. "Alright. I'm sure you've copied my number down to memory already so feel free to, er, I don't know if you text but feel free to do that." You thought you saw a small shift in the color of his LED when at your words, but you dismissed that and grabbed your things. 

On your way out you once again felt the gaze of his intelligent eyes on your back, and apart of you once again felt guilty that you hadn't offered him a place to stay for the night. He was an android, but at the same time you felt you didn't know him well enough to invite him over to decrease his boredom. It was too late now, turning around and second guessing your finality would only make you look stupid and indecisive after all. 

The quiet drive back to your apartment was lame. You almost missed having a buddy in the passenger seat despite the fact that the two of you barely spoke about anything, but that thought was silly in itself. The rest of the ride you drove in a daze, but you were aware enough not to get yourself killed in an accident of course. And when you finally saw that big building of bliss and sleep a bright smile came to your face. A bright and tired as fuck smile. You got out, went inside, enjoyed the air conditioning and decided to take a nice warm bubble bath. This downtime was the best fucking thing ever, no reports, dead bodies, or handsome and problematic as fuck androids. You just lay there enjoying the warm bath, when your phone buzzed next to you. 

That made you scrunch your face up distastefully, wondering who would text you at 1 at night. When you checked the message though and you spotted the unknown number you got a bit suspicious. Though the contents of the message itself immediately told you who it was. 

_Unknown Number: Sleeping in the next 10 minutes will grant you enough hours to arrive at work on time tomorrow._

You smiled at that, deciding to save the number with his name. You were contemplating whether or not to respond, but decided to say fuck it and went ahead anyways. 

_You: Alright mom, you better not tattle on me to Hank though._

You didn't wait for a response to yours though, instead you put your phone down and enjoyed the rest of your night. Making sure to go to bed within the next ten minutes as so suggested by your knew partner. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna pump out as many chapters as possible while I'm free, so here we are with my third update!

When you got up in the morning, the clock next to your bedside table showed that it was the crisp time of 9:28 A.M. As soon as your eyes scanned over the time though you internally panicked. You were already almost an hour and a half past your usual arrive time of around 7 o'clock. You ran a hand through your hair and groaned, rolling over off your bed. You grabbed your phone and checked the messages, seeing the missed call from Hank and the message from Connor sent last night. You scrambled to dress in your usual detective attire, and also to brush your teeth and hair. Deciding to skip the ladder you ran out of your apartment and got into your car, basically speeding on your way to the precinct for the interrogation. When you got there you tried not to seem so disheveled or unprofessional, rather you held your things with ease, acting as if you had all the time in the world to do what you needed. 

When you got into the interrogation room finally, you saw Hank sitting across from the deviant with an annoyed expression on his face. You heard from the intercom, "Why'd you kill him?" The tone of his voice telling you right off the bat that this wasn't the first time this question was asked. You gently rubbed your forehead, approaching the one way glass as you took your spot next to Connor who seemed to be processing and mapping out the entire interrogation. You cocked your head to the side, then glanced over to that asshole Gavin standing just to your left. "What did I miss?" There was no point in trying to justify your tardiness, you knew for a fact you'd hear from Hank after he came out of the hot room after all. Gavin turned his head and scoffed, crossing his arms, "Look who finally decided to show up. We've got work to do sleeping beauty, shoulda been here yourself", you made a face, flipping him the finger when he turned back around to observe the interrogation some more. Connor was looking down at you again you noticed once you directed your attention back to the deviant in the hot seat. "I see you got my message, but you still arrived late. You didn't miss much though, and your Captain granted you and the Lieutenant the rest of the day off once this was finished." Now that was good news, but it was also interesting to hear how he sounded a bit less formal in the middle of his sentence there. It seemed as if he was collecting mannerisms of other peoples speech.

You nodded your head none the less, turning your attention back to Hank and the Android rather quickly when you heard a loud bang coming from the room. Hank seemed to be loosing his cool, or maybe it was just a tactic to scare it some more. "Say something god damn it!" But the Android still kept completely silent. The look in Hank's face at that though immediately let you know he was done asking questions to the air. He got up and mumbled in his gruff voice, "Fuck this, I'm outta here", yeah he was most definitely finished trying to get information out of the unwilling participant. 

Hank left the room without another word to him, and as soon as the automatic door slid closed he exclaimed almost incredulously, "We're wasting our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it!" He yelled, taking a seat in the chair just in front of Connor. Gavin who moved to the opposite wall turned his head a bit, a smug expression on his face. "'Could always try roughing it up a little.." he trailed off for a moment before the smirk became almost ten times more prominent, "After all, it's not human...", That made your face scrunch up in disgust. If it wasn't okay to do to humans it surely wasn't okay to do it to androids. Especially androids capable of emotion. "That's not gonna help anything Gavin, if you have nothing productive to say then shut your mouth." You sassed back to him, arms crossed over your chest. Before Gavin could respond angrily though Connor spoke up. "Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it. And that certainly wouldn't make it talk", Connor paused for a moment, letting you all process that for a moment before he continued, "Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

You could see from the way Chris moved that he was sighing in what also seemed like frustration, and when Gavin decided to open his mouth up again it only made the rest of you feel that way too. "Okay, smartass. What should we do then, huh?" After Gavin finished his words, Connor took on an almost sheepish expression. That surely interested you, and when he responded to the snarky detective your interest only peaked. "I.. could try questioning it." You were immediately sold that it would be the best course of action, and from the body language Hank was giving off only told you he agreed. But Gavin was the complete opposite. He laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, while Hank had other ideas. He threw his left hand up, a small shrug leaving his shoulders. "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspects all yours." You would've been surprised normally that Hank was so willing to let an android try and do his job any better, but you knew that he did have the success of the case in mind. 

Connor went in without another word, and you watched as he observed the room rather closely. He walked around for a few moments, looking through the file for a second before he took a seat across from the deviated android. There was silence for several more moments, it appeared like Connor was analyzing the android across from him. Gavin let out another condescending scoff, now regarding Hank rather negatively. "I can't believe you sent that god damn plastic toy in. We're better off leaving it as is Hank." Hank simply turned his head, giving him a certain look as if he thought Gavin was a total idiot. Which he undoubtedly was. Hank didn't say anything, but you had no problem regarding what he said. "Gavin just give it a rest already, damn. I'm sure Connor will get something from him." You crossed your arms, looking back to the glass. Gavin only rolled his eyes, "Not him. It." That simply pissed you off more, but you and Gavin had already missed some of the interrogation Connor was conducting. You decided to just stay silent, watching intently though you were silently fuming to yourself. 

You were brought back out of your thoughts though when Connor's voice started to get more intense. It started out as nice, like he was trying to reassure the deviant that he had no intention of causing him any harm. He shook his head, and then suddenly he slammed the file down on the table, making the deviant flinch. It also brought a jump out of Gavin and a small gasp from you. "Well fuck, things are finally heating up." Came Gavin's negative tone. You rolled you eyes and continued to listen in. The intensity of Connor's voice was becoming unsettling though. "Twenty-eight stab wounds, you didn't wanna leave him a chance, huh!?" You could already tell where this was going. He didn't stop though, he kept going. Getting up from his chair after sharing a couple more words. "He was bleeding, begging for your mercy, but you stabbed him. Again, and again... and again!" He added emphasis in just the right places, all these tactics enough to even make you a bit unnerved. All you heard after that was the soft, terrified voice of the deviant begging to be left alone. 

You couldn't even hide the guilt on your face, he didn't deserve this. Yeah, he killed someone. But after all the abuse he seemed to have suffered, you couldn't necessarily blame him at all. Now Connor was trying to get him to confess to murdering Carlos Ortiz, yelling about admitting it as he slammed his hands down on the table again. You weren't exactly sure that you liked this side of the android all that much. Connor grabbed onto the sides of the deviants uniform and shook him, yelling as if he were actually enraged himself, "Just say you killed him! Just say it!" His voice was steadily getting louder, and the deviant looked like he was about to explode. Not literally, but the horror on his face made you extremely upset.  And just when you thought it might get even worse, you heard a soft and broken sounding, "He used to torture me everyday..", You swore your heart broke at that moment. No interrogation with a human ever made you feel this way. They could cry, scream, stay silent even, but they never made you feel such sorrow and guilt. He then proceeded to explain it all, each excruciating detail only making you feel worse and worse. This pain and torture he went through, only to go through more from the supposed good guys. 

You rubbed the side of your face, noticing how pleased Hank seemed to be with the confession now extracted from the deviant. You were far from pleased though. This wasn't right, and the fact that a human would never be subjected to this second level torture disguised as the law made you sick to your stomach. A man was dead though. And it was your job to serve and protect, so you stood there and listened along once more as Connor asked him more and more questions. And once he seemed satisfied Connor stood and headed to the door. He opened it up and Chris walked in followed by Gavin, yourself, and then finally Hank. You stood next to Hank by the wall in front of the table as Chris took the cuffs off of the deviants wrists. "Alright lets go." He sounded annoyed, maybe bored as well, but the deviant freaked. "L-Leave me alone!" He yelled, starting to shake as he tried to get Chris away from him. "Don't touch me!" His voice was getting more frantic, and while he was becoming more and more unsettled Gavin only got angrier. "What the fuck are you doing? Move it already!" When Chris went in again the deviant tried to move away, unnerved as his stress levels seemed to sky rocket. And when Gavin stepped forward to intervene Connor finally spoke up. "You shouldn't touch it. It'll self-destruct if it feels threatened." Though Gavin didn't exactly appreciate Connor stepping in, trying to end the androids fear of being touched by a human. "Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." 

You narrowed you eyes a bit and stepped forward, "Hey, listen to him Gavin! Don't you think he knows a hell of a lot more about this guy here than you do?" You tried to rationalize, wanting Gavin to back the fuck off. But instead he got more hostile, "You butt out too. I'm not gonna let the weakest detective in the damn department tell me what to do either. Chris hurry up!" Chris looked at Gavin sharply, but he continued to try and detain the struggling android. Connor then spoke up again, "You don't understand. If it self-destructs, we won't get anything from it!" Gavin kept pushing though, "I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth! Chris are you gonna move that asshole or not!?" The officer yelled that he was trying his best, and then Connor finally had enough. "I can't let you do that! Leave it alone, now!" He grabbed Chris and pulled him back, and after that things moved rather quickly. 

Gavin pulled his gun, pointing it at Connor's head, "I warned you, motherfucker!" He yelled, his finger already on the trigger. But you were also quick to the draw. You pulled your gun from its holster and pointing it as Gavin in return. "Put it down Reed! Right now!" You yelled, your own anger boiling over as well. Hank just seemed annoyed though, but not at you or Connor since his annoyance was clearly directed at Gavin. "Mind your own business Y/N", he ground out angrily. Hank then proceeded to lazily pull out his own gun, also aimed in Gavin's direction. "She said, thats enough, detective." Hank was sure to put extra emphasis on 'Detective', and Gavin finally lowered his gun. "Fuck, you're... you're not gonna get away with it this time...", Gavin then got in Connor's face for a few moments before he turned and stomped out of the room, yelling a few more profanities in his wake. You slowly holstered your gun, looking back to Connor with an uncontrollable feeling of worry. "What a dick..." Though the determined look on Connor's face was enough to keep you from saying anything further for the time being. He nodded towards you and Hank, then turned back around and looked at the deviant with a careful expression on his face. He leaned down, reaching his hand out as he looked at him sympathetically. "Everything is alright. It's over now...Nobody is going to hurt you now..." He allowed the corners of his mouth to tip upwards slightly before he turned his head again and looked at Chris with the same determination. "Please, don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room, and it won't cause any trouble." His voice was confident but also assuring. He wanted to make sure the deviant wasn't put through anything else for the time being. 

Chris moved to the door with the android following along slowly, and he stopped and looked up into Connor's eyes, whispering something inaudible. You furrowed your eyebrows for a moment, puzzled as to what was said to him. You watched the horrified deviant leave the room slowly, you being unable to control the sympathy you felt for him. Your gaze flickered back to Connor though after a few moments, looking over his expression. He looked conflicted, and maybe even a bit concerned. So you went ahead and spoke up, "Are you alright Connor?" Your voice was soft, but it really irritated you when Hank groaned and left the room. Hank was the tough one naturally, and of course you had to be the softer one to compliment his rough personality.

Connor's gaze drifted back over to you, and he nodded his head, completely sure of yourself. "Of course. I'm sorry if it caused you any concern, but I assure you all my components are in order." His voice was so matter of fact, it quickly wiped away the worry from your features. "Right, of course. Uhm, you did a good job Connor. We wouldn't have gotten anything out of him if it weren't for you." You then gave him a grateful smile, walking out of the room, "Come along then, we all have the rest of the day off and I gotta close the room up." You stated simply, waiting by the door for him. 

When he walked out after you, you locked the room back up with your hand scan. You then rubbed your eyes gently and headed over to the exit, pausing when Connor called your name. "Detective L/N, I was sensing strong discomfort from you when you entered the room after I finished my interrogation. May I ask why?" Well, looks like he caught onto that unfortunately. "Oh, no it's... it's not like that exactly. You see I just uh, I felt really bad for him...I mean he went through a lot in that hell hole only to go through more here? We're supposed to be the good guys but I feel like a tormentor.." You rubbed the side of your face again, leaning against the wall. You of course knew he disagreed simply from the two days you've known him. "You needn't feel bad for it though. The emotions it was displaying... It was only an error in its' code. Don't feel bad detective, alright?" The way he called him 'it' was extremely irritating. "I guess that may be true, but in my book emotions equal humanity. I guess arguing with you is futile though", Your smile returned and you placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "All I know is that there's something more to all of you, no matter what you say." The curl of your lips didn't disappear, but you did moments later. You left the room, once again leaving Connor in something similar to shock in your wake. 

Your desk was nice and tidy as always as you arrived. Upon further inspection Hank was already gone, and Gavin was in Captain Fuller's office. But of course he was, where else would he be? He was dead set on tattling on you and Hank for pointing a gun at him for pointing one at Connor. That only made you smirk though. "Damn prick deserved it, he'd just lucky it was a gun instead of my damn fist.." Your vengeful thoughts were disrupted though by Connor's voice rather close to your ear. "I'm sure you would end up regretting physically assaulting Detective Reed no matter how tempting it sounds to everyone." You couldn't help the involuntary flinch at his sudden appearance next to you. "Lieutenant Hank seems to have left already. I'm assuming you'll be leaving within the next few minutes yourself then?" he asked, standing up straight again. 

He was right once again, you were just gathering your things to leave the station, only getting side tracked by your negative thoughts towards detective Reed. "Mmhm, I'm going to be on my way now actually. Did you... did you really stay here all night last night?" You asked slowly, looking back up at him with your eyebrows furrowed. That really didn't sound like any fun to you, and considering you never met an android as advanced as him you couldn't help but imagine that he was just a little bored. "I was here all night. I stood in the android station just as I suggested before. Why do you ask?" His head tilted to the side just a bit like it usually did, and at that moment you realized he reminded you of a puppy. You weren't sure if it was the eyes or the way he tilted his head, but what you did know was that it was pretty adorable. Quickly pushing that thought aside, you rubbed the back of your head sheepishly. "It's... It's nothing Connor. Though I was wondering, do you like to read?" 

Connor seemed momentarily thrown off by the sudden subject change, but that was gone rather quickly. He reached up and straightened his tie, nodding his head. "I haven't officially read any books yet, but I would very much like to." That there was enough to bring another smile to your face. Him saying that he'd like to, for some unknown reason,  made you pretty happy. "Well... I may or may not have a collection of books in my desk that you might find interesting. Feel free to take a look though." You nod your head a him, then turn away, "I'm going to head out now Connor. You enjoy the rest of the day, okay?" You didn't give him a chance to respond though, instead you just left the building and headed home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to update daily, but we'll see how that goes!

Waking up the next morning had been a challenge. You were just so comfortable all wrapped up in your warm blankets, splayed out on your soft bed. Your job was extremely exhausting, it always had been, but the salary you were paid with sure did make up for the back breaking labor you participated in. You didn't know which was worse though. The long hours, or the physical labor of the job itself. But when you really thought about it, the challenge is what kept you interested in the job in the first place. You really did seem to be made for the job all and all. Your body was low maintenance. You could go a few days without eating and only feel a little uncomfortable, and pulling all nighters has become almost second nature to you by now. You knew it wasn't healthy for sure, but that didn't stop you. And usually, a false promise to Hank didn't stop you from staying at the precinct all night, but somehow Connor managed to get you to leave even though your mind was already set on it. You weren't sure why, but it happened either way. 

You got out of bed and checked the clock, your alarm having woken you up at 6:00 A.M. sharp. Depending on what you were doing in the office you would wake up a bit earlier, but on any normal day you would arrive at the station by 6:50 at the latest. Today not being an exception. You went through your normal routine of having an energy bar for sustinance, getting dressed and so on, and got to the office at the prime time of 6:47 A.M. noting that there were only a couple others occupying the office. Those others being Detective Dickhead (Gavin), Captain Fuller, Chris, and the assistant androids. You smiled, glad to be early as always. You then took a seat at your desk and started to go through your files. After making sure all your reports were updated, you got up and went to the lounge area to get yourself some coffee to start off your day nicely. You were curious though as to where Connor was, though it didn't linger on your mind for long because the coffee finished brewing. You poured yourself a nice steaming cup of the blessing known as coffee, then promptly went back to your desk. When you returned, Connor was back and sitting at your desk surprisingly. Not only that, but he was also reading one of the books you told him were hiding away in your desk. You weren't exactly sure why, but for some reason it brought a rather fond smile onto your face. You liked Hank pretty much right away, easily being able to tell that there was more to him than met the eye, and Connor was no different. They were your partners, and as far as you were concerned that made them your family.

You trudged on over with your hands behind your back, and when you arrived in front of him you leaned down a bit with a grin on your face. "I see you took my suggestion and got to reading. Do tell me what you think." He looked up from the book quickly, his LED giving a flash of yellow before returning to blue once more. "My apologies Detective. I wasn't aware that you had arrived already. I'll remove myself immediately." He started to get up, having closed the book and delicately placed it back on your desk. Before he got up though you placed your hand on his shoulder and kept him there. "No it's alright, I don't have to work until Hank gets here. Take your time, alright?"

He seemed taken aback by both your politeness and insistency on him enjoying the book, but you payed it no mind and walked away again. Pausing when he asked you a question, "Why does Lieutenant Anderson arrive so late often enough to be predictable?" He asked you, his head tilted once again with the book open in his lap. He looked like a masterpiece in that moment, but before you caught yourself gawking you answered the question, "Because he spends most of his nights drinking of course. He usually gets here around twelve, but it does depend. I get here no later than 6:50 every day, but more start to come in around 10:00. Just to give you an idea of how we roll in Detroit P.D. of course." You trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of your head as you realized you shared more than he asked for. 

He didn't seem to mind though, and he continued with another question. "I think it would be beneficial for us to get to know each other better. May I ask you some questions, Detective?" That wasn't expected at all, was he programmed to ask questions about others? You had no clue, but you wouldn't deny him his question if he was trying to understand you better. "Go ahead, I don't mind." You continued to stand there with your arms clasped behind you as you waited for him to ask you some things, albeit you hadn't a clue as to what he would ask. 

He started off with a simple, "I see you have a picture of your family. It appears to be rather out-dated though, I was wondering why that was?" That threw you off more than him wanting to learn about you in general. Of course it was a given that he would be perceptive and logical with his deductions, but you didn't expect for him to ask something so specific right off the bat. "Oh, um, I guess it's just my favorite photo of my family... We aren't exactly... close anymore I guess you could say." You trailed off after that, not sure how to continue with your response. You didn't have to though because Connor continued, "Is your lack of closeness because of your (older/younger) siblings death?" You might've been thrown off before but this made you pause for a couple moments. "O-Oh, you're... referring to (sibling's name).. Um, I wouldn't say thats exactly it? How did you know...?" That was your major curiosity, how he figured out about that right away. "I'm able to scan a persons face from any time in their life and determine their criminal record, date of birth, date of death if present, age, weight and so on." Now that was fucking fascinating, if not pretty damn intrusive. You didn't even want to know what your scan from his said about you despite your slight curiosities. "Wow... ha, that sure got personal fast. Any o-other questions there Connor?" You were desperate for a subject change because if he asked anymore about it you weren't sure if you could keep yourself together. 

Thankfully Connor even seemed to pick up on that, so he went to another less personal question. "Right, I was wondering about the books you kept in your collection. Most of them consist of romance, philosophy, and fantasy. What about these particular genres interest you?" The question was simple enough, but at the mention of the romance novel you kept in your desk, your face turned red. You forgot to take that out, a gift given to you from Chris's wife. "O-Oh, well I find fantasy to be interesting, mainly because the author has to create a world in order to be successful in their writing. And philosophy is intriguing because of the perspectives others have on our world, you know?" You wanted to avoid talking about you appreciation for a good romance novel, mainly because you wanted to avoid bias from your peers around you. Connor didn't let that slip though. "You forgot about the romance genre, I would love to know all your thoughts on your books." Good god. You smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of your head gently for a second, "U-Um, I think thats romance novels are usually really sweet. I-I mean sometimes they're over sexualized or cheesy but I still find them enjoyable because... I mean... this job knows no romance for me. So a girls gotta get some sort of excitement-" you cut yourself off right away, excitement definitely was the wrong word for you to use. "N-No I didn't mean it like that, I mean more in a sense of um... uh..." You paused again and shook your head. "A-Any other questions?"

When your eyes rested back onto Connor again, your face obviously red from your franticness, he seemed amused almost. His small smile was smug in a sense, and that only succeeded in bringing a pout to your face. "I didn't think you'd be capable of making fun of me, how unfair." You were obviously teasing in response, so you were thankful when Connor actually got that. He then stood up suddenly, putting your book back to where it was before. "Hank has finally arrived. Perhaps we should go speak to him?" He suggested, earning a nod from you in response. You walked with Connor to Hanks desk, noticing right away that Hank was distracted. When he looked up his eyes fell on the two of you standing next to each other and he sighed loudly. "Great, are you guys really forming an alliance against me? Y/N how the fuck could you do this to me." That got a sure laugh from you, and when you looked up to see Connor's reaction you were surprised to see his eyes on you. You stopped your laughing and looked at him questioningly, but he seemed to recover quickly, "We're all partners Lieutenant. I don't understand." Before anyone else could speak though, your banter was interrupted by Captain Fuller's loud boisterous voice booming from his office. "Hank! Y/N! My office!" You crossed your arms, and Hank groaned loudly. Neither of you liked the tone of the Captains voice, but you all headed there anyways. 

The three of you walked in, Hank leaving the door open for you and Connor trailing behind him. You took a seat in the chair next to the one Hank situated himself in, Connor settling for standing behind the both of you. The Captain started off simply though, "We've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk everyday. We've always had isolated incidents", he paused for a moment, taking a breath, "Old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap... But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides. Like that guy the other night." You shifted around in your seat, already knowing where this was going. And if you knew Hank, he'd be absolutely pissed. "This isn't just Cyberlife's problem anymore. Its now a criminal..blablabla bla bl blaa." You zoned out again, staring quietly at the face of your boss rather disinterested. You knew he was going to assign the three of you to deviancy cases in general, so there was no point in listening. But you were cut off from your thoughts rather quickly by Hanks' displeased exclamation. "Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit?" He too gave a pause for emphasis before going on, "I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about Androids Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own damn phone.." He knew he wasn't getting out of this one, so you hoped he would just back off already. But the Captains harsh response and their arguing back and forth quickly frustrated you. 

Connor watching from behind seemed rather interested. He noticed your frustration right away, and the anger emitting from both the Lieutenant and Captains intrigued him. But when Hank gestured back mentioning how much he, 'Hated those fuckin things', you narrowed your eyes. "Watch it Hank!" You snapped, standing up swiftly. "You can count on me Captain, but I'm not going to listen to this arguing anymore. We've got work to do after all." And with that you turned on your heel and left. Mainly because you knew what was coming next, and you didn't wanna be there for it. You walked over to your desk with your feet dragging, taking your seat as you went through all the new files updated to your computer. 

You heard quick angry footsteps, you immediately recognizing that they belonged to none other than Hank Pissed-off Anderson himself. Connor stood in the Captains office for a bit longer before walking out and lightly closing the door behind himself. Hank didn't even acknowledge you when he sat down, simply crossing his arms as he glared at nothing in particular. Even though he was so obviously ignoring you, you flashed him a quick smile before turning back around to the files on your screen. 

You knew Connor was going to approach the Lieutenant next, so you decided to give them their privacy as you got back to work. Of course you couldn't help but eavesdrop just a bit to see what Connor would say. He'd already completely 'wooed' you, so you were interested in what tactics he may try to use on Hank. Connor opened with a rather brown nosing remark, saying he was honored to be able to work with him and that he was sure the three of you would make an excellent team. That there was enough to simultaneously make you smile, and feel bad for him at the same time. It would definitely take time for Hank to appreciate him. He then went on to be optimistic, but when he continued not to get a response from him he went ahead and just asked if he could have a desk. 

Hank's voice finally met your ears, "No one's using that one", you already knew he was pointing to the desk right behind yours, also across from Hank himself. That was at least some progress. Connor then went on and started asking questions about Hank much like he had with you. Inquiring about his good boy Sumo (the way Connor said that he liked dogs so innocently was honestly the sweetest thing ever), the type of shitty music Hank liked, and so on. You almost reached your optimal working zone, but you were quickly brought out of it when they started discussing the case itself. You pushed off from your desk and rolled over to the middle of their two desks. "Well now we're talking, there are so many cases detailed in the terminal...", you trailed off, crossing your legs on your chair. 

The two of them looked at you for a moment before Connor's gaze went back to his terminal. "Two-hundred-forty-three files...the first dates back to nine months ago. It all started in Detroit and quickly spread across the county..", He seemed to be in disbelief almost, "An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night as well. That could be a good starting point for the investigation." He seemed confident about it, so you weren't about to argue. "Alright boys, I'll go get the car ready!" You rolled back to your desk, noticing that Hank wasn't planning on being cooperative. You much preferred to let Connor handle the not-so-compliant Lieutenant after all. 

You quickly gathered your things for the investigation. You gun and shield, Hank's keys which you swiped from his desk, and your notepad and pencil. When you looked back up Connor was trying to get Hank to listen to him. You stood there and watched for a moment, your eyes narrowing at the body language Hank was exerting. You couldn't exactly hear what they were saying at the moment, but when Hank suddenly grabbed Connors' suit and slammed him against the glass wall you stepped forward. "Hank! Behave yourself!" Of course he was too busy telling the police android off to hear you. Chris took then to come in, "Lieutenant...", Hank finally lowered Connor back to stand flat on his feet, "uh, sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked that guy last night...", Connor and Hank continued their stare down while you just stood there uselessly looking at Chris. There was no point in trying to break those two apart from their little quarrel. "Go on Chris, these two are just being prissy." 

That seemed to make Chris smirk a bit, everybody knew Hank was going to have a tough time adjusting to Connors' presence. "Right, well the AX400 has been spotted in the Ravendale district." You nodded your head and headed over to the two of them, Hank mumbling a quick, "I'm on it", before leaving Connor standing there. You looked at Hank with a rather sharp expression, but he only rolled his eyes at you. 

You then turned your gaze over to Connor who was adjusting his tie to be nice and tidy again. You sighed and walked over, placing your hand on his shoulder again, "Why doesn't Hank like me, Detective?" He asked slowly. That question there made you feel plenty bad for him, because yeah it really did seem like Hank hated him. "I don't think it's that he particularly dislikes you... He just can't get past some things.." you rubbed the back of your head gently, removing your hand from his arm. "Maybe he'll tell you someday, but for now we've got a crime scene to get to, and Hank can't leave us without these." You then held up the keys that were previously hidden in your pocket. That there seemed to cheer up Connor a bit. 

You turned on your heel and followed after Hank who was already gone and at his car, Connor trailing behind as he watched you walk curiously. Something was very intriguing about you attitude, and he wanted to know why his software instability went up around you so often. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a good boy. But Sumo will always be best boy.  
> Lol no, but my criminal justice classes are finally paying off. Thats right ladies and gentleman I know my shit alright B)

It didn't take long for the three of you to arrive in the Ravendale district. Hank got out first, having scolded you before leaving about stealing his keys. Of course you only laughed at his disapproving tone and bothered him about leaving already. You looked around, seeing someone taking the store clerks statement. Collins was there already like always, holding his clipboard as he walked over and started to debrief you and Hank on what they knew. Connor stood off to the side though, seeming like he didn't want to eavesdrop or something. You were so busy gazing over at Connor though that you missed most of what Collins said. You turned your head quickly though when Connor turned himself to look over at you and Hank. You face turned a bit red, embarrassed that you were caught staring. When Collins addressed Connor with the pronoun of 'that', you felt your blood momentarily boil. 

You crossed your arms and pointed your nose upwards, listening to the rest of the boring debriefing silently. It was so annoying, the whole dehumanization thing. But there wasn't anything you could do either way, so you walked past and headed to the store entrance where the clerk returned to. 

The investigation of the store was rather boring, the guy at the register didn't seem to know much other than the fact that the deviant android stole one-hundred bucks from the register. You were a bit surprised that money was only taken. Not only that but the fact that the deviant didn't pull a gun or anything like that. You rubbed the side of your face as Hank questioned him, trying to see if there were any other details that might've been missed. There was nothing else though. The stupid man kept spouting stupid shit about 'fuckin androids', and it was too annoying to listen along. So you left the store and walked back out, deciding to gaze around for any other signs of clues you might've missed before.

You lightly rubbed the back of your head, feeling an unknown and rather random sense of exhaustion all of the sudden. You were drawn out of your small daze though by a hand landing down on your shoulder. You turned your head and saw Connor, his usual diplomatic expression on his face. "Detective, you seem to be extraordinarily tired. I would suggest an hour long nap when we return to the station, or maybe early leave for the day once we're finished here." That thought there made you laugh, you weren't exactly sure why, but you still did. "Yeah, thats not gonna happen. Thanks Connor... but we've gotta job to do." You continued to give him a smile before returning your gaze to the buildings in front of you. Hank took then to walk out of the convenience store, and Connor spoke up again after removing his hand from your shoulder. "The deviant stole wire cutters.... and a stuffed toy from the convenience store. Its actions were driven by fear of course..", he trailed off, and Hank took then to speak up, "Androids don't feel fear." He stated simply, that only made Connor shake his head though. 

"Deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions." That seemed to throw Hank through a loop, the expression on his face said so itself, "Ah, well that still doesn't tell us where it went." Hank was right unfortunately. You knew right away that the toy was for the missing daughter, but the wire cutters and money were a mystery at the moment. Connor seemed to be inquiring about that as you thought about it though when he turned and looked at the closed down house across the way. You furrowed your eyebrows for a moment before it dawned on you though. His next words caught your attention though, "Maybe they didn't go far at all..." If you hadn't already been catching onto what he was saying it would've sounded quite ominous, but it made perfect sense. Connor looked back to Hank sharply, intelligence showing in his eyes which were ultimately probably made of glass. You bit your lip, a part of you not wanting to find them. Orders are orders though. "The house you mean?" Came your voice, eyes focused on the front door shown through the chain link fence. 

Connor headed across the street quickly, not answering your question as he left the two of you behind him. You gave a sigh, but followed after him when Hank moved to do the same. The three of you stood at the fence for a moment before Connor started to walk around in search of anything indicating the deviant and child breaking in. Connor paused suddenly, kneeling down in front of a specific patch in the fence. He lifted it up, showing a flap big enough for a smaller female android to get through. You tapped you chin a few times, then tilted your head. "Looks like she went in here with the little girl. Nice going Connor." You praised him with a smile before gesturing for the forensics team to come over and open up a better place for all of you to get in. Hank and Connor couldn't fit through the hole, but you sure could. So you got down on your hands and knees and crawled through, jumping up to your feet. "Y/N, what the fuck are you doing?" Came Hanks' irritated voice. You turned and gave him a thumbs up, pulling your gun from its holster as you pointed it at the ground, your finger above the trigger. "I'm just going to check the perimeter. Okay? Take notes boys, because the real detective is at work", You teasingly blew a raspberry at the two, then turned and headed off around the side of the building. 

Hank called your name a couple of times before cursing and complaining about how stubborn you were. On your way around the side of the building you noticed a window with a little hole in it. So you peeked inside. All you saw was a singular android. You weren't sure what model the android was was, but what you did know is that this deviant here was male. His back was to you, and he stood still as if he was expecting you. You continued to scale around the building, not finding anything else. And when you returned to the front Connor and Hank were there. Connor was walking to the front door, and he called loudly,  "Anybody home?" He looked over at you, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Lieutenant Anderson and I would much prefer you didn't go on your own. Let me come along next time so I can ensure 100% safety for you." He gave a simple and small smile before heading over to the front door after peering into the window much like you had. 

The door opened up for him without problem, and he disappeared inside without hesitation. Once he was gone Hank turned to you and grabbed your forearm, a stern expression on your face. "Don't EVER go somewhere like this on your own again. Do you hear me? What if there was something behind the building that we couldn't see, damn it!" That made you sigh. They were both acting like your nannies. His way of showing concern sure was gruff, but you understood why he was upset. "Gee, Hank I didn't know you cared about me that much." Your head tilted to the side, and he seemed annoyed by your sassy response. But he gave you a certain look that brought a pout to your face. "Ugh... Okay I'm sorry alright? But it isn't my fault you and pretty boy robot can't fit through that little hole..", you crossed your arms over your chest, preparing to continue on with your ridiculousness when you heard an unfamiliar yell from the room. Hank walked over quickly and walked in, "Connor, what the hell is going on?" He asked, you close behind. Connor turned, positioning himself to run. "It's in the area, call it in!" 

Connor then ran out the back door, leaving you and Hank running after him. You two ran out and back to the sidewalk, Connor already half way down the block from chasing them. You and Hank exchanged a look before taking off the same way after him. When you both got to the fence the deviant and little girl jumped, Connor was ready to climb up. Hank grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back down, "God damn it Connor, what the fuck are you doing?!" Connor looked at Hank, his expression almost desperate. "I can't let it get away!" the highway right in front of all of you drowned out a lot of the speech, so you had to yell simply to hear each other. "They'll never make it to the other side! You'll just get yourself killed! Stay here." He demanded. You of course had no objections either.

"Just let them go... The little girl, she isn't struggling so it isn't like she's in any danger from her at the moment... We just have to leave it, okay?" Connor stood there at the fence, his hands clutching the chainlink fence separating them and the highway tightly. You gave a soft sigh, watching as they made it across the highway safely. And honestly you had a tough time being upset that they got away. The greasy guy, Todd Williams, who came in to report it in the first place seemed like a total piece of shit.

From what you knew about deviancy on its' own, it didn't happen for no reason. Extreme stress, fear, things like that cause an android to go deviant. And a mixture of the little girl, the deviancy, and the way Todd acted gave you a pretty good idea as to why any of it happened in the first place. You sighed and stepped back from the fence, shaking your head slowly. "Lets go. No point in wasting our time here.." You mumbled after a few moments, turning around completely. You headed back to the car, arriving in just a few moments as you stood there leaning back against the door. You were still extremely tired, and very very ready to head back to the station for the nap suggested by Connor. 

Your two boys headed over shortly, Connor looking just a bit troubled with Hank looking irritated as per usual. You smiled at the two and kicked off his car, getting in when you heard it unlock. You got into the back and buckled yourself up, leaning your head back against the comfy head cushion. Hank and Connor got in the two front seats, you staring at the back of their heads.

The silence was rather uncomfortable though, so you decided to attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, that surely went well now didn't it? Nobody died, I think thats' a win!" You were met with silence, causing you to pout like a child. You could just see Hank rolling his eyes like he usually did, meanwhile you assumed Connors' expression didn't change. "Alright, I get it. I know when my comments aren't wanted. Sit in silence then." Yeah you were more than just a little salty about that. You crossed your arms over your chest and closed your eyes, deciding that falling asleep in the car would be beneficial to you. The majority of the drive was in silence, you having fallen asleep in the back of the car, Connor sitting silently, and Hank driving quietly. 

You were a deep sleeper most of the time, so Hank took this moment to speak up. "What were you two talkin' about when I walked outta the store, huh?" He had a good idea considering how tired he noticed that you've been lately. It worried him to no end, but with his own problems weighing him down he hadn't thought to try and help out any. Connor thought about it for a few moments, unsure if you would want him to share something personal like that. But he reminded himself that you and Hank were friends, so he saw no harm in it. "I was suggesting that she get sleep when we arrive at the station. Her fatigue levels have been steadily rising over the past few days. It appears she takes very poor care of herself considering that I've also noticed that she doesn't eat when she's hungry, and has been dehydrated more than once over the past three days." He ended his diagnostics there, peering curiously at the Lieutenant. Hank let out an audible sigh, glancing in the rear-view mirror at you. "God damn it..." he shook his head, focusing back on the road. "Damn kid, causing problems for herself." 

Connor's curiosity seemed to peak at both the worry and fondness Hank spoke of you with. He wanted to be close with the both of you if you were going to be working together, but as of right now he was afraid he wouldn't get very far with the Lieutenant. "Well.. if there's anything you'd like me to do, feel free to ask me Lieutenant." Hank did seem to be taken aback by that. Yeah the idea of having a super advanced robot watching over you was tempting to him, but he wasn't exactly sure how much he could trust Connor yet. And he also wasn't confident that Connor wouldn't choose his mission over either of you. Hank shook his head, "Don't bother her about it. But if she's on the brink you better not let her over work herself. If there's anything else I do need though, trust me I sure as hell will tell you." 

You might've already warmed up to Connor, but Hank sure as hell wasn't going to leave you into his synthetic hands until he was sure he could be trusted with both of your wellbeing's. Meanwhile you stayed completely oblivious to the entire conversation happening right in front of you in your deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have a bunch of hits already. Thank you ppl who are reading my lovely Connor trash

The rain hadn't been too bad when you first arrived at the Ravendale district, but now as Hank drove to his favorite burger truck the sky had darkened a considerable amount. The rain was a bit heavier which only lulled you into a deeper sleep. You were awoken though by the feeling of the car coming to a stop. You made a noise of discontent and tried to sleep more, but were ultimately woken up by Hank reaching back and shaking your arm rather toughly. "Y/N wake up already goddamnit. We're at Chicken Feed, get your ass outta the car already." To anyone else he would've sounded like he was being a dick, but the fact that he woke you up for food at all was nice. 

You smiled lightly and nodded, rubbing your eyes gently. You caught a glimpse of Connor looking at you through the rear-view mirror, his LED appearing yellow for a second before going back to normal when he realized you saw him looking. You flashed a light smile before getting out of the car yourself, quickly glancing around the area out of habit. You walked around the side of the car and waited for Hank to get out before heading over to the mini restaurant. You weren't exactly hungry but there was no way you'd deny free food. You turned your head when Hank almost got ran down by the car of course, shooting the driverless car a rather heated glare before turning back around. You noticed Connor finally get out of the car, figuring he'd make it across the road with ease. The server guy seemed to be pretty familiar with Hank with his, "Hank! How' you doin?" You held your hands behind your back and looked up at the menu when some random guy came up out of nowhere calling Hank's name. Hank quickly ordered for you before you could protest before turning back to the guy who just arrived. You already knew this guy, and it was simple to say that you disliked him quite a bit.

He helped feed into Hank's illegal gambling, but there was no way you would ever get him into trouble for it. Mainly because it was a victimless crime, and he seemed to enjoy it despite him not enjoying much at all lately. You continued to look up at the menu, pretending you weren't listening to their conversation as you studied the area around. The guy seemed like he was trying to convince Hank to participate, and as much as you wanted to snap at him to fuck off, you knew Hank wouldn't appreciate that one bit. You turned and noticed Connor standing there with an intense expression on his face as he eyed the man speaking to Hank, and the one inside of the small street restaurant as well. You figured Connor was looking over their files like he had explained to you before, but you had no problem with it so you turned back around and watched the man inside make your guys' food. 

Hank sounded pretty positive seconds later, telling the shorter guy, "Alright I'm in", while he walked away telling him he wouldn't regret it or something stupid like that. Connors' eyes were back on Hank again as he stepped forward, but you just watched the back of the illegal gambler as he walked off. You shook your head and sighed, lazily looking back over at your two boys standing a bit far away from you. Hank asked Connor 'What his problem was', rather hostile like, making you sigh dramatically. 

Of course your discomfort towards their bickering went unnoticed, so you stood there and listened to Hank scold him about listening when he was told something. But then Connor went and apologized and that only succeeded in making Hank make a bit of fun of him and made you pout a bit. "Hank stop bullying him already, he's only doing what he thinks is best you big grump." 

You defending Connor only got you another eye roll and silence. Despite Hank's unpleasant response though, he seemed to think it was funny. After the little altercation though, the guy making your food finally turned around and gave you both your orders. Hank got himself a soda and burger, and unfortunately got you the same thing. You held it with a sour expression on your face, but didn't complain and followed Hank over to a table nonetheless. The jab from the serve, calling Connor a thing, irked you quite a bit. There was no point in correcting him though. You opened up your burger carefully, and looked at it while your nose scrunched up. It smelt good, but if you ate all of it you would certainly feel sick afterwards. Connor placed his forearms on the table, leaning forward as he looked over the food sitting in front of Hank. "Your meals each contain 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. I don't think you should eat that Lieutenant.." Connor paused for effect, "Detective Y/N can probably get away with it, but I would highly suggest you be careful." You smiled, that making you laugh a bit. But you laughter cut off quickly at Hanks' rather not funny words. "Everybody's gotta die of something." The look Connor gave Hank looked rather humorous though, and Hank seemed like he was joking around. 

So you allowed you smile to return as Connor asked Hank questions about his friends, mentioning how his friends were engaged in illegal activities. The way Connors' voice lowered at the illegal activities part struck you as absolutely adorable. When Connors' gaze turned back to you afterwards though, you coughed to hide you fond smile and gave him a questioning look. "I would suggest you try and eat as much of your food as possible. I noticed you didn't eat a proper breakfast, so in order to maintain proper homeostasis within your digestive system, eating more would be beneficial." You made a face, now understanding how Hank felt about his cholesterol being scolded by Connor as well. 

You lifted the burger up, making a show out of taking a nicely sized bit out of it, asking once you swallowed, "You happy now, mom?" Of course you were joking around, but Connor seemed to be deeply confused. "You called me 'mom' the other night as well, but I'm fairly certain I'm not your mother." Your silly smile dropped and you just stared at him for a few moments, meanwhile Hank was laughing quite a bit just to your right. You let out a long sigh, then reached over across the table and lightly flicked the unruly lock of hair that always hung in front of his face. "It's a joke Connor, it's like and enduring joke that people use to mess with their friends when their being too worrisome." You rested your chin on your hand, ignoring the look Hank gave you a couple moments later. 

Connor was quiet for several moments as he thought it over before he gave a nod of confirmation. "Oh! I think I understand now. So I can call you 'dad' when you tell people to leave me alone, yes?" He said it so innocently, obviously not understanding the joke still. You shook your head, trying to keep your laughter in. Hank didn't hold back though as he let out a loud sudden laugh. "No, trying calling her daddy instead. It has a better affect!" Hank then laughed even harder. It was obviously one of his millennial jokes that still managed to get you flustered. "No! Connor don't listen so anything he says. Don't call me daddy, o-or dad!" You didn't know what else to say other than that after all. How fucking embarrassing though. Especially since Connor still didn't seem to get it. "I'm afraid I still don't understand... but I guess Detective L/N will suffice for now." He stated simply, causing you to sigh with relief. 

Hank was an evil bastard sometimes, you still loved him like your own family and all but that didn't change the previous. "You smug sonofa-" You were cut off by Hank shoving your drink in your face, "Watch it Y/N, two cursing cops is just unprofessional." He always said that any time you tried to curse him out, still acting like a smug bastard. Connor seemed very interested in your and Hanks' interaction. With the way he looked between the both of you depending on who was talking and how he seemed to be committing it all to memory. 

You just groaned and swiped your drink, taking a couple sips as you eyed them both quietly. Connor tilted his head for a second before randomly asking, "Is there anything either of you wish to know about me?" You did notice how he asked lots of questions about the both of you, but neither of you asked very many questions about him in return. Yeah you asked some things, but not nearly as much. You continued to sip at your drink as Hank spoke up, "Hell no." He paused, furrowing his eyebrows for a moment, "Well, yeah... um, Why did they make you look so goofy and give you a weird voice?" He asked, making you glare a him for a moment, "Hank!" Connor didn't seem as phased by it as you though, he actually responded rather diplomatically. "Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration." You laughed at that, certainly thinking that Cyberlife did its' job well. Though that nice moment was cut off with Hanks' rather sassy comeback. "Well, they fucked up." 

You watched as Connors' eyebrows furrowed inwards a bit, but he didn't say anything else. You though lowered your drink for a second, "Hank, be fair now. I think Cyberlife did a wonderful job. He's a cutie just like you were when you were younger." Oh god, you couldn't believe you just said that. But you stood your ground after that embarrassing statement and took another sip of your drink. Hanks' eyes were narrowed and he looked like he was over playing his disgust, meanwhile Connor looked both smug and a bit surprised. "See Lieutenant?"

The moment was forgotten seconds later though when Connor cleared his throat and spoke once again, "Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants." You nodded your head, ready to finally get along with it while Hank decided to sass Connor some more, "You read my mind. Proceed." And then cue the boring as fuck monologuing once again. Of course you wanted to know exactly how it was so you decided to tune yourself in for now until the conversation got too boring. "We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating human emotion." 

From a science standpoint it did make sense. They gained emotion from errors occurring because of unfair or especially stressful situations. But just because it just so happened to be an error didn't make their feelings any less valuable. You were cut from your thoughts once again by a question from Hank, "You ever dealt with deviants before?" Connor paused for a moment with his head tilted to the side only a little bit, "A few months back... A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. I... managed to save her." Damn. You weren't sure why exactly, but that seemed pretty damn impressive to you. Unfortunately for you, these thoughts once again distracted you from the conversation going on right in front of you. You shook your head a bit and listened in again. Connor was talking about Hanks' achievements as a detective, all of which were very impressive. Connor was still speaking but you only tuned in again at the end, "blablabla.... bla, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." And then, or lord give you fucking strength. Connor gave Hank a wink, a wink that made your heart stutter. You, unluckily enough, were also still sipping on your drink. So when you stuttered and breathed in with the damned straw in your mouth, you broke out into a coughing fit. You reached up quickly and placed the back of your hand against your mouth, clearing your throat a couple times. When you finally looked back up, both pairs of eyes were on you and your embarrassment increased tenfold. 

Hank looked at you with a mixture of confusion as to why the fuck you were choking, and disgust because he knew choking on soda was the worst thing ever. Meanwhile Connor appeared to be confused and worried rather than disgusted. "I've noticed that your heart rate increased for a few moments before your drink obstructed your airways. It would be best for you to drink some water." You waved off that last bit of advice, coughing a few more times before you brought the drink back up and took a few more sips.  "May I ask what caused you to choke, Detective? I would like to prevent any unintentional choking in the future."

You felt your face heat up again. Not only did you have no idea as to what the fuck he meant by unintentional choking but you very simply could not just up and say seeing his cute little face wink was enough to stop your heart for a damn second. "Ah, uh, well you see, er..." You didn't even know how to lie your way out of it, your sudden coughing fit made no sense with any of the excuses you were trying to make up, and Connor probably had a built in lie detector anyways. So you went with the honest and watered down version of the truth. "I wasn't... expecting Connor to wink at you all of the sudden... er, it threw me off guard.." You looked away again, face a bit pink as you sipped at your drink some more. You heard Hank groan knowingly, but Connor only straightened his tie and nodded his head. 

"Well, I'll be sure to do it more often so you can get used to it then, Detective." He stated, nodding his head at you. Connor then paused for a moment, his LED turning yellow as he blinked quite a few times. "I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few block away... we should go have a look." He stepped back from the table, his movements looking so smooth and human. He nodded to the two of you, "I'll let you two finish your meals. I'll be in the car if you need me." Hank made a face, an expression you knew quite well. It was a pleasant face, at least for him anyways. 

You watched Connor as he retreated back to the car, able to let himself in despite the car having been locked previously. You decided not to think about that now though because Hank was talking once again. "He's... interesting. I get why you tolerate him." He stated. That made you smile. The thought of Hank and Connor becoming friends made you quite happy after all. You and Hank finished your food rather quickly after that, then you both left the table and returned to the car to get to the scene. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only live once  
> So eat ass  
> Smoke grass  
> And love Connor.  
> Idk how to feel about this chapter, doesn't feel likemy best work

The car ride to the pretty shitty apartment complex the three of you were going to investigate was pretty uneventful. You sat in the back, much preferring the plentiful space for your legs, just watching the back of their heads with bored lazy eyes. You were too tired for any of this bullshit, but that wouldn't stop you from attempting to find the deviant with all you were worth. At least assuming there was one. You weren't exactly sure about the details of the case just yet. 

The room you guy would be investigating was in the upper floors. The 'way above the ground' upper floors to be exact. You, Hank, and Connor all stood in the shabby elevator, steadily going up. With how rickety this shitty place was, riding the elevator certainly unnerved you. But you guys all made it to the top without any issues, you and Hank stepping out of the elevator as soon as it came to the floor you were heading to in the first place. You turned around though when you didn't hear Connor stepping out as well, confusion littering your expression as you looked at him with confusion. He was standing there in the elevator, completely still. That wasn't the weird part though. His LED was flashing yellow, and his eyes were closed as if he were thinking deeply to himself. 

You cocked your head to the side a bit, but Hank took a much more loud approach to snapping him out of it. "Hey Connor!", Connors' eyes opened up, and his LED returned to blue once again. You saw his head tilted just slightly as Hank continued. "You ran outta batteries or what?" That made you snicker a bit, knowing fully well thats not how Androids worked. Connor simply apologized though, telling you both that he was actually making a report to Cyberlife. That was actually fucking awesome though. "Woah, you can do that with your mind?" You realized after you said it that you probably sounded like a dumb little kid in awe over something stupid. 

You looked away sheepishly after that, clearing your throat. "Ahem... never mind. Let's just go already..." You grumbled quietly. Hank looked over to Connor again, raising an eyebrow. "Uh.. well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?" He asked, crossing his arms. Connor made a face though, looking to the side briefly, "No! I'm coming." He stated defensively, watching you and Hank as you left him behind in the elevator. You couldn't hide your smile as you followed Hank along, hands behind your back again. 

Hank asked about the suspect you guys were going to question, specifically what you knew about him, but all Connor knew for sure was that your investigation was mostly based around reports from the neighbors about strange noises. Also that nobody was supposed to live here, yet there were sightings of a man hiding an LED under his hat. Hank walked up to the door, grumbling about investigating noise complaints. You thought his complaining was funny, that being one of the, strangely enough, more enduring things about him in general. You nodded your head, agreeing with him mostly. Hank leaned against the door frame, simply sitting there as Connor knocked on the door. 

There was no response at first, so Connor and Hank exchanged a look (Hank shrugging unknowingly). Connor knocked again, harder this time as he called out, "Anybody home?" Still no answer, so he followed up with, "Open up, Detroit Police!" 

There was then a sudden crash from inside, causing Hank and Connor to give each other a look. You pulled out your gun, aiming it at the ground as Hank got in front of Connor, telling him to stay behind him. Connor didn't complain of course, he nodded his head and got behind Hank, turning his head to look at you for a second before he moved in front of you like Hank did for him. You furrowed your eyebrows a bit, but didn't have time to complain before Hank kicked in the door. He walked in first, his gun aimed upward as Connor still stood in front of you. When you moved to go around him though he stepped into the doorway, blocking your path inside. It frustrated you just a bit, but when Connor finally moved further in the room you followed behind, glancing back a few times to make sure you guys wouldn't be flanked. Hank kicked in another door, then a third and peered inside while you strayed behind a bit. Once the other few rooms were deemed clear by them both, Hank kicked in the door at the very end of the hall, and he was immediately assaulted by a surplus of pigeons flooding the room. Your arms went up over your head rather instinctively, the birds flying over head. "What the fuck is this?!" Came Hanks' both pissed, slightly frightened, and angry voice. 

When you opened up your eyes again, which had been closed to prevent having your eyes clawed out or anything, Connor was much closer than he had been before, practically at the your toes as he stood, quite literally, right in front of you. You looked up at him for a moment before you peeked around him at Hank who was raging about the pigeons. You would simply have to ask Connor about it later. For now you guys had work to do. You stepped around Connor, he didn't step to the side to block you this time, and glanced up at him. He was looking down at you, his face resting with the same expression as usual, "The birds appeared to have messed up your hair quite a bit. A ponytail would be most beneficial to avoid any hair damage." He gave you a nod, then headed inside finally, you hot on his heels. You made a face at him behind his back and settled for putting a cap on, a small laugh leaving your mouth at Hanks' raging because of all the birds everywhere. 

When you walked in you were hit with nostalgia at the terrible smell, it reminding you right away of the Carlos Ortiz case. You looked around the room a few times, simply standing in the middle of the room as you observed the strange patterns littering the walls in some places. there were holes in the ceiling, that telling you right away where all the birds came from, and the place itself was a total mess. You sighed quietly, walking over to one of the labyrinth-like drawings. It seemed to be drawn with permanent marker,  and it was extremely neat. Way too neat for any human to draw without a ruler or something like it. You reached up and touched it gently, some of the residue getting on your fingers. It had to have been newer. Connor and Hank were talking about things they found around the room, including a hidden diary in the wall, the military jacket with the initials R.T. an obviously fake I.D. and so on. Connor moved on to the next room rather quickly. 

He was obviously able to observe everything much faster than you and Hank, that enough to make you feel some jealousy towards him. Connor was in the bathroom, looking at the sink which he said had an LED inside. You and Hank both stepped in after him, and your breath hitched at the sight of all the writing on the left wall. "Any idea what it means?" Came Hank's voice just to your left. "ra9... written 2,471 times. It's also the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall..."

You reached up and lightly rubbed the side of your face, looking over all the writing a bit longer before you turned and left the bathroom again. You noticed that the closet had yet to be checked, so you made your way over and tried to see inside. The doors were shabby and old, and it was too dark inside for you to see through any of the many cracks in the doors. You slid open the doors slowly, and there was a sudden and quick flash that scared the shit out of you. You let out a weird sounding yelp, it was a mixture of shock and a bit of pain as you crashed down backwards. You fell on your back, you now staring up at the ceiling with your eyes wide. Damn birds. 

You missed Hank abruptly yelling your name in your short dazed caused by the wind being knocked out of you from falling. You decided to simply lay there for a second, both Connor and Hank coming into your view. They were leaning over you, a worried and irritated look on Hanks' face, and a concerned one on Connors'. You gave a cheesy grin up at the both of them, "Did I ever tell either of you that I hate birds?" Hanks' worry transformed and he seemed relieved that you were still okay enough to make jokes. Connor shook his head though, reaching his arm down for you to grab so he could help you up. You didn't hesitate and grabbed his hand, allowing him to help hoist you back to your feet. "Sorry for the uh...distraction. Don't worry about me, kay?" You squeezed Connors' hand gently which was still wrapped around your own after helping you up. You let go, then turned and pat the sides of your face. "I'm gonna step outside of the room for a second, you guys keep doing your detective stuff." You then turned and left before they had a chance to tell you to come back.

You just stood outside the room, your eyes closed as you leaned your head back. For some reason you felt a sudden uncontrollable rush of guilt, like you were ruining the case by getting yourself into trouble. You let out a sigh and sat there, pushing away your negative thoughts (which were mostly likely caused by exhaustion) and started to think over the case again. The guy seemed to have just disappeared out of no where, which made little sense to you considering there was no where for him to... go. Your eyes snapped open, completely forgetting that he was still in the apartment with them. But your thoughts were quickly interrupted when you heard another crash and the sound of someone grunting loudly. A yell from Hank quickly followed, the sound of fast footsteps, another yell from Hank and so on. You ran into the entrance to see what was going on, but you were jumped by some unknown figure. You got shoved out of the way, more force emitting from them then from any human you've ever been pushed by. So of course you flew back and landed on your side, and you let out another yelp of pain. "S-Shit!" You heard two more pairs of footsteps, one of them stopping abruptly. Connor stood there looking at you as the deviant ran away. You shook your head and gestured towards the running suspect. "Don't worry about me, go! Catch him!" 

You saw a flash of something on Connors' face, but he didn't argue and gave a nod before he took off down the hall again. Hank cursed some more, kneeling down next to you. "Shit, how many times do you plan on getting knocked down today, kid?" His little jab made you whine a bit, and you got up slowly. "Common we need to get to the roof." It was best to just ignore his ridiculous jab. When you got back to your feet though, you had to grit your teeth. You twisted your ankle, it wasn't broken or even sprained from the feel of it, just sore. You stood up as straight as you could though, not wanting to betray you pain to your long time partner. "L-Lets go." 

The strain of your effort sucked, but you let your face betray nothing as you followed Hank out to the roof, except much slower. You didn't want to over exert yourself too much though, so you took a seat as Hank walked around the edges of the building to watch Connor chase the deviant. "When they said we'd be getting a new partner, I never expected such a badass to be working with us." You joked. Hanks' lack of expression though only told you he was too focused to appreciate your humor. Hank did acknowledge you a few moments later though, "I know you got your ankle twisted. Keep your ass on that ground until we get the bastard, okay?" You made a face, and he knew right away that you were going to argue, but he put his hand up and shook his head. Someone emerged from the corn field to your right, and your turned your head quickly. Hank yelled for him to stop, but he was shoved off the room. You shot up from your spot on the floor and screamed his name, "H-Hank!" Connor emerged out of seemingly no where as well, and he looked around the area in seconds. His eyes landed on the deviant, you, and the Hank hanging off the side of the building. He hesitated for only a moment though before he ran over to Hank.

You let out a loud sigh of relief, unable to keep the light tears collecting in the corners of your eyes from swimming in your eyes. Connor grabbed Hanks' flailing arm, pulling him up from the ledge easily. You placed a hand to your chest gently, letting out a breath you didn't even realize you were holding. You hobbled over quickly, placing your hand on Connors' shoulder as per your new habit, but also to stabilize yourself. Hank got up from the floor slowly, hitting the ground once from frustration. "Shit, oh shit! God fucking damnit, we had it!" He yelled, using his knee to boost himself up back to his feet. Connor looked down at you for a second, then back over to the ledge the deviant escaped from, "I should have been faster." You sighed, opening your mouth to tell him it wasn't his fault.

But Hank beat you to that surprisingly enough.

"You'd have caught it if it weren't for me...", he paused and took a deep breath, "That's alright. We know what it looks like now, so we'll find it." That brought a smile to your face, it was Hanks' way of saying that you without actually saying it. You noticed how Connor was rather still as you used him for stabilization, that making you rather thankful. Hank spoke up again though on his way to exit the roof, "Uh... hey Connor." You both turned, you studying his face. Hank looked sheepish for a moment before he waved his hand and shook his head. Going back on what he must've been trying to say. "Nothing.." Hank just turned again and walked away, leaving Connor tilting his head a bit like he usually did. 

You couldn't take the smile off your face, that was probably the nicest confrontation you've ever witnessed between the two all-in-all. You turned your head up to look at Connor, a grateful look in you all around appearance. "C-Connor... thank you.. thank you so much for helping Hank, I.." You sighed, releasing his shoulder finally. "Never mind... just, thank you." He was looking down at you curiously, but there was a certain warmth to the way his eyes looked somehow. "You're welcome Detective. Though I've noticed that you twisted your ankle after Rupert shoved you in the hallway. Please allow me to help you to the car."  

You sighed at that, not exactly wanting to having any help. But he was nice enough to ask so you might as well accept. "It'll go away in like.. thirty minutes. But I guess I'll take your assistance." He nodded simply, ducking himself downwards as he also grabbed your arm and placed it around his waist He didn't lift you up or anything, you were insistent on keeping your feet on the ground, so he settled for you holding onto him while he helped you walk off the roof. "I understand you dislike help Detective, but I simply cannot allow you to over exert yourself so often anymore. Perhaps you should take up self-care lessons, or light reading about keeping yourself healthy." You made a displeased face, glancing up at him. You couldn't help your red face, but at the thought of your own embarrassment you held onto his hip tighter. Connor seemed to notice this, but he didn't say anything as he helped you back to the car. Hank was already sitting in his car at the wheel, his face rather unreadable. Though his expression contorted to one of annoyance a the sight of you two. Connor let you lean against the car as he opened the door for you, "Y-You don't have to wait on me completely, I can handle getting in the car at the very least."  You got yourself in and buckled your seatbelt, ignoring the look Hank threw at you from his spot in the car. 

Connor closed the door back up for you despite your previous protesting, then got in himself, also buckling up his belt. You looked around, simply glad that the rain had finally cleared up. You leaned your head back, eyes closed again.

You heard Connors' voice from the front seat once again, "Lieutenant. I suggest you drop Y/N off at her home so she may rest. It would be preferable for her health." You opened your eyes up and leaned forward between the two seats, "Wait! I have work to do, I need to go to the station as well!" Your protest came without any hesitation, but Hank only put in your address into his GPS. "Yeah, no. You're going home, and you're going to stay there. I'll tell fuckin Fowler that you had personal issues okay?" His voice sounded condescending, but also a bit fatherly at the same time. So again you only gave a sigh of defeat and nodded your head slowly. No point in arguing now. "Fine." You huffed and leaned back again. "You're lucky I like you two."

Yeah, they were definitely your boys.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this was originally gonna be apart of chapter 7 but I moved it here instead so the chapter wouldn't be too long!

You three arrived at your apartment complex twenty minutes later. You were planning on catching some z's to refresh yourself, that sounded great. You opened up the door to get out, but you paused at the sound of another car door doing the same. You looked up and saw Connor getting out as well, more than likely to help you. That made you sigh, but you didn't say anything and instead got yourself out. You foot was already 100x's better, but you didn't think there would be any harm in letting him feel more useful after the failure today. Hank rolled down his window as Connor positioned himself next to you to help you out. "Connor, I want you to say here and make sure her ass gets to bed. Take a taxi if you gotta go anywhere though because I've gotta date with some Black Lamb."

He didn't give either of you a chance to say anything else though because he rolled up his window and sped off, more than likely over the speed limit. You shook your head, fishing in your pockets for your keys while Connor helped you up the steps to your apartment. "Thank you Connor, but you really don't have to do what Hank said. I can take care of myself after all." Yeah, Connor wasn't gonna listen to your deceitful words. He knew, that you knew, that he knew, that were were only trying to get rid of him so you could get back to work.

"I'm sorry detective, but not only did Hank give me orders to.. how did he put it, "make sure your ass gets' in bed". And as we both know he makes the rules in our team." Smartass, telling you what to do like some sort of child. You knew that you fucked up at the investigation, but you knew you were capable of being a good detective. You wouldn't have been picked for the job if anyone thought otherwise. It had dawned on you that your lack of a good performance was because of your health choices, but then, sleep was a waste of time when you could be going through the cases. You unlocked the door to your apartment and allowed Connor to haul you inside, noticing the way he looked around at everything with such curiosity. You removed your hand from around his waist and walked over to the small kitchen which was connected to your living room. "Thanks for the help and all Connor but you and Hank are worrying over nothing."

When you turned, you noticed the surprised expression on his face, which caused you to tilt your head. "I've just noticed that you're walking perfectly normal. You didn't require my assistance after all." Well shit. You could feel your face get red again, and you turned your back towards him. Truth was, it was nice to rely on someone every now and then, even if it was for something small like that. "You see the thing is... er, your suit is.. soft?" What the fuck did you just say. You mentally smacked yourself, and physically shook your head. "Well yes, my suit is tailored to be easy to move in, to be aesthetically pleasing, and comfortable as well."

That made sense if you didn't think about it much, but you were just glad he bought into that even if he didn't necessarily believe it. "I know I said I didn't want any help, but... thank you anyways Connor." You were of course hoping to throw him off guard enough for him to forget Hanks' orders. So you waltzed on over to your laptop which was connected to your department terminal and opened it up. You typed in the password, but threw your hands back quickly when it was suddenly shut rather harshly by Connor, who left his hand on top of the lid. "This doesn't look like rest. Internet sources suggest withdrawing yourself from screens helps maintain optimal levels of stress, as well as a warm bath, small snacks, and a nap. I will go draw a bath for you right now, okay Detective?"

You didn't even have tie to complain to tell him you didn't wanna before he walked away towards where your bathroom was. You didn't even wanna know why he knew which room was which without being there before. You heard the water start in the other room, and you sighed quietly. There was no point in arguing about it now. You got up from your seat and walked to your bedroom, poking your head into the bathroom attached. Connor was standing by the tub, his hand in the water. You assumed he was testing the temperature to keep it warm as the bath filled up. "You don't have to do that Connor, were not working right now so you can relax as well." He turned his head to look at you, not removing his hand still from the water. "But I would like to Detective." That struck you there, he was too sweet. And he said he wanted to do it, even though the other day he stated that androids can't want things.

"Alright.. Thank you again." You honestly couldn't keep yourself from thanking him constantly. Connor nodded his head, turning the water off once the bath was full. "Back massages and having someone else wash you hair have also shown up in anti-stress results. I have downloaded multiple techniques for both if you so desire for that." You stood there awkwardly for a second, kind of just processing his suggestions as your face became red once more. "N-No that really won't be necessary Connor! I can, um, wash myself. Feel free to look around while I bathe though!"

The situation just kept getting increasingly awkward as time drew on longer, but what made it worse was that Connor just stood there and had yet to respond. You swallowed heavily, giving him a shy smile, "Connor... Everything... okay?" You asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to break out of his thoughts at the sound of your voice, an almost sheepish expression working its' way onto his face. "I'm sorry Detective, I just had a sudden thought. Enjoy your bath, I'll go look around as you suggested." You gave a nice smile to him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before ushering him out of the bathroom. You rubbed the back of your head, staring at the door for a few moments before undressing. After you got undressed completely, you got in the warm water awaiting you in the bathtub. You closed your eyes, letting out a low groan of appreciation for the lovely warm water. It wasn't too warm, nor too cold. It was perfect. You rubbed your eyes gently for a second, smiling to yourself as you enjoyed the silence and relaxation. You didn't wanna take advantage of Connors' attentive nature, but good god you could get used to this. 

You stayed in the bath, just letting yourself soak nicely in the bathtub for a bit. Of course the water got cold eventually, so you got out and let the tub drain, wrapping yourself up in a nice fluffy towel. You quickly glanced around the bathroom, noting that you forgot to get yourself some clothes for the road. You looked in the mirror for a second, the towel wrapped tightly around your chest so it would stay in place without you holding it. 

When you glanced in the mirror you quickly observed over your face. Your eyes were extremely tired, bags under your eyes the size of coins, you also noticed the involuntary droop of the corners of your lips, like you had a permanent frown. You didn't look terrible, you'd seen and even looked a lot worse, but it still sucked quite a bit. Simply staring at yourself in the mirror though was enough to motivate you to start sleeping a bit more though, and the sucken look of your cheeks made you want to eat a good meal to bring back some of the color to your face. You rubbed the side of your face gently, a habit you've taken on, and left the bathroom finally. You let out a soft sigh at the coolness of the air, missing the android in the corner of your room observing the pictures on your wall. You walked over to your closet and pulled out your usual black pants and white button up shirt, practically having a heart attack when Connor spoke from the other end of the room, "Hello Detective. How was your bath?" You turned rather quickly, reaching up to grab at the towel around you defensively. "H-Holy shit! Connor I didn't realize you were still..." you trailed off, feeling the heat radiating off your face. 

Connor didn't seem to get it at first, but you could see when he did because of the realization his expression gave off. "Oh, my apologies Detective. I'll let you get dressed..." You swore you could detect a hint of embarrassment in his tone, as well as in his expression. He closed the door rather hastily on his way out, causing you to let out another deep breath, this time out of relief that he left so easily. You trotted on over to your dresser and pulled out some undergarments, a matching (color) bra and pair of underwear. It didn't take you long to get changed into your usual work clothes, the ends of your white button up shirt tucked into your pants. You also slipped on some pretty comfortable fuzzy black socks, relishing on how comfortable your work attire was. But you got bored just standing around in your room so you walked out and glanced around. Connor was in the kitchen with a bowl next to him, a cutting board and knife in front of him. You tilted your head a bit, "Connor? Whatcha doing?" You asked, walking on over to him. 

You knew androids didn't eat, minus Connors' evidence tasting function, so your mind went to the immediate thought that it was for you. You stood next to him and leaned over in front of him, a smile on your face as you tried to avoid being awkward after the scene in your room. "I'm preparing a healthy snack for you so your rest can be more comfortable. Sleeping with an empty stomach isn't suggested in any of my sources." You nodded your head a bit at that, backing up out of his way again. "Oh, thank you Connor. But you don't have to, I can take care of myself." You hadn't a clue as to how many times you've said that, but nobody seemed to get it. "You say that a lot Detective, but from my observations of you, it appears to be untrue in every sense of the word." 

That frustrated you quite a bit, even though you knew it was true, but you had a right to make that face damn it. You took a look at the clock on your wall, it reading 6:45 P.M. It was time for you to eat anyways, so you accepted the bowl of cut up fruit he handed to you anyways. You then headed over to the table and sat down, pushing out the chair diagonal to yours so he could take a eat. Luckily Connor seemed to actually get it, so he walked over without a word and sat down with his eyes on you the whole time. 

Connor spoke up first. "I took a look around while you were in the bath and concluded that you prefer to live simply. I also saw that you have a lot of pictures of you with Hank and Chris, a few older ones with your family, and some others which I cannot identify. You have a few problem solving awards which I assume helped you get your Detective badge... but I also noticed that you have two Purple Hearts. You've been shot once, and stabbed another time. But each time you managed to complete your job. It's quite impressive." You felt flattered to put it simply. A super high-tech android telling you that you were impressive? Hell yeah. But no matter how impressive it might've seemed you weren't all that, especially not compared to Hank or anyone else in the station.

Instead of voicing your thoughts though, you gave a shrug and ate some more of the fruit in the bowl. "I guess so-" you were stopped by Connor holding up his hand, he wasn't finished apparently. "Before you say that, I also notice you aren't exactly proud of your achievements, being as they aren't framed or put in any place that is easily sighted. I wanted to ask why that is?"

You should've known he was perceptive enough to guess something pretty damn accurate like that. "Well I... They aren't all that great. Getting injured in the line of duty isn't something for me to celebrate... especially since it just reminds me how useless I used to be... and still can be. I don't contribute much, so why celebrate something someone else could do so easily?" You didn't mean be so self deprecating, but these were your actual thoughts. Comparing your achievements to others was something you just couldn't help but do. But based on the less than pleased expression on Connors' face, you could tell he disagreed with your sentiments. "Well... in any case. I think you're a wonderful Detective. And comparing your successes to others doesn't seem like a very healthy thing to do." He nodded his head like he was agreeing with himself. Again though, he was a super advanced robot cop so maybe his word meant more than you were letting on. "Ah... well. Thank you Connor. Thats really sweet of you to say actually."

You couldn't help but feel flattered regardless of all the uncertainties you have about your work ethic. "Detective... I'm guessing your insecurities around your job are the reason you work much harder than you need to... but I assure you. If you were a garbage detective like Gavin then Hank probably wouldn't appreciate you very much." Yeah, that did sound about right, but his reassurance wouldn't cure your problems with your job over night. It certainly helped though. "You know... Connor you're really sweet." Your head had previously been dipped down, but you lifted your head back up with a bright and happy smile on your face. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me, so... I promise to do my best for you and Hank!" You didn't know where your sudden rush of confidence came from, but it felt good to be self-assured for once.

Connors' LED suddenly turned yellow, and he did that blinky thing from earlier when he received notice about deviant activity. He looked back at your again, before standing up suddenly, which got you to stand up as well. "I've just received word that there has been another homicide. I will go retrieve Hank, head to the Eden Club and arrive before 8:30." His sudden diplomatic and demanding tone made you pout a bit, but you wouldn't say no when there was a case to be done with. "Alright. I can give you money for a taxi Connor." He shook his head in response though, "There is no need. I will use Cyberlife funds which I have access to."

Well that sounded better then spending your own. 

You nodded as a simple reply, following him over to your front door. "Okay. Um, Hank is probably drunk or something so go easy on him, okay? I'll see you guys there." You had never been to the Eden Club before, all you really knew about it was that people went there to have sex with androids. Which was probably all you needed to know about it in the first place. Connor opened up the door, a cold draft flowing into your warm and cozy apartment. You shivered a bit, noticing Connor looking down at you again. You gave a sweet smile, then stood up on your toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Then you promptly closed the door because you were horrified with yourself. But this reaction caused you to miss both the surprise, and small upwards quirk of his lips as he watched the door for a few more moments. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices any errors in grammar or anything feel free to say so. Nice comments help motivate me to keep writing after all!  
> (A chapter a day keeps the boredom away)

You arrived at the Eden Club for your investigation at 8:10 P.M. sharp. You got there a bit later than you wanted, but figured that Connor and Hank wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes themselves anyways. You were still rather embarrassed about your lack of self control when you gave Connor that kiss on the cheek, but at the same time.. how did the older generation say, YOLO bitches. You shook your head from those ridiculous thoughts and focused on the infamous sex club in front of you. You thought giving Connor that friendly kiss was awkward, but the fact that you were about to enter a sex club at all was much more embarrassing than earlier's events. Especially since it was an android sex club, and you just so happened to not only have an android partner, but a fucking cute as hell android partner. You rubbed the back of your head and decided to just stand outside and wait for Hank and Connor, not exactly interested in entering on your own.

It took maybe another seven minutes before you saw Hanks' car pulling up to the club, and you immediately felt relief that you no longer had to awkwardly stand there and receive judging stares from people passing by. You practically hopped over to his car, thankful that you weren't going to have to stand around shyly anymore. You tilted your head when you saw Connor in the drivers seat, but from the look of Hank you guessed right away that it was because he had been drunk. That made you sigh softly, but you went ahead and opened Hanks' door for him. "Um, hey Hank... you alright?" You asked slowly, stepping back as he got out of the car. 

He didn't say anything at first, only groaning when he stood up. "Yeah, great. Other than feeling like someone's playing with a drill inside of my head", You gave him a sympathetic expression, then moved to grab something out of your pocket. You pulled some painkillers out and handed them to him with a small, sympathetic smile.. "I brought these, figured you'd be feeling like shit when you got here." He accepted it gratefully, taking the amount said to take on the back before he handed it back to you. "Thanks, kid." Connor was already standing next to you and Hank, watching the two of you curiously for a second. You flashed him a quick smile before you turned and followed Hank who had already started walking to the entrance. You've never been inside of a place like this before, but the headache inducing purples and pinks were enough to drive you crazy right off the bat.

You looked around uncomfortably for a second, biting you lip as Connor and Hank exchanged a few words. You guys passed the yellow holographic police tape, and you felt more nervous as you approached the entrance. The whole concept of the club made you uncomfortable, but for now you needed to focus on the job at hand.

The automatic sliding doors in front of the three of you glided open when you got close enough. You were immediately greeted by barely clothed androids seemingly trapped in pods. There were three men of different ethnicities to the right, and three women to the left. You rubbed your head gently, looking away shyly. Hank scoffed, reaching up to put his hand over your eyes. "Look away Detective", He was obviously joking, but it did make you pout. He removed his hand seconds later, chuckling, at your expense no less, to himself. You gave him a sour expression, about to bite back with a sassy retort before your vision was covered once again by a different hand. "I can cover her eyes for you Lieutenant, my arms don't get tired likes yours do." You knew Connor didn't particularly understand Hanks' teasing, but this was just ridiculous. "I-I'm an adult! You two better stop treating me like a little kid, or else I'll kick your asses!" Hank was slowly loosing his shit, laughing as Connor kept his hand in front of your eyes. "I don't understand what's so funny, Lieutenant." You side stepped to escape his large hand hiding everything in front of you, but he only did the same menuvorvng to keep his hand in front of your face. "Ugh, Hank tell him to stop!" You certainly didn't think it was funny, but Hank allowed himself to go on laughing for a bit longer before he told Connor to stop covering your eyes. Your vision finally came back to you when Connors' hand was finally removed from your face, and you gave them both an annoyed (but also light hearted) expression.

You directed your glare on Hank almost immediately, but when you looked over at Connor, and saw a very smug look on his face, you realized he was in on it. The smug bastards. You crossed your arms and turned away from them, "You're both a bunch of children. Don't we have work to do!?" You exclaimed, trying to ignore that embarrassing little tidbit of your day. If you were allowed to kick their asses you surely would, but that wasn't exactly professional. Hank dropped his heavy hand on your shoulder, shaking you lightly, "You're being too serious, Y/N. But we'll go already." You three headed to the third set of doors, and when they opened up there were more sets of under clothed androids in pods, as well as a few dancing on poles in the middle of the room. Your eyes were covered again by Connors hand, and you reached up and grabbed his arm. "Stoooooppppppp", you whined it out childishly as you tried to pull his arm down. "You guys are a bunch of bullies." His hand was gone seconds later, and when you looked up at him he was giving you the same smug smile. You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. You couldn't help but have your own smile after a few seconds though, it was too contagious. 

Collins was standing outside the room of the crime, so you and your boys all headed over to him. Hank asked him something, he responded with something else, bla bla just more of the useless crap that only distracted you. But their small conversation caught your attention when he mentioned Gavin was in there already. That made you audibly sigh, not wanting your night to be ruined by him acting a fool. Hank seemed to share your opinions though, "Oh, great! A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed..", he trailed off a bit but turned and headed inside anyways.

Connor didn't step in your way this time, so you walked in right after Hank did with Connor trailing behind the both of you. Your first observations showed you a gross looking dead man in the bed, a powered down android to the right, Chris to the far left, and captain prick just to the side of the bed. Gavin turned his head, a displeased, or maybe condescending, smirk on his face as he drawled out in a hostile way, "Lieutenant Anderson and his pets... the fuck are you three doing here?" His venomous words pissed you off, but you bit your tongue instead of jabbing back at him angrily. Hank only rolled his eyes and looked over to the female android on the ground, Connor speaking up instead. "We've been assigned to all cases involving androids." 

Gavin seemed to get irritated with Connors' matter of fact response, but instead of retorting with anger he just crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, yeah? Well, you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he can handle." He laughed to himself, causing you to scrunch your nose up distastefully. "Pig.." You didn't say it loudly, but loud enough for those near you to hear. Connor said nothing, but Hank finally acknowledged him, "We'll have a look anyways, if you don't mind." Hank made a face, you of course couldn't blame him for his disgust.

Gavin rolled his eyes as a response, walking past Hank. He paused next to you after telling Chris to follow him, "Come on. It's uh, starting to smell of booze in here." You turned your head and watched him walk out, a hateful look in your eyes. Why did he have to be such a prick all the time? Gavin bumped Connors' shoulder roughly, though it seemed like Detective Reed was more affected by it than Connor himself who barely moved. Chris gave Hank an almost apologetic look, dipping his head down with a quick nod, "Good night Lieutenant." And then he was gone too. 

Hank didn't say anything, only gazing around the room quietly. You went ahead and gently pat Hanks' shoulder, walking past him over to the girl lying on the floor. A sorrowful expression made its' way to your face, she looked so frightened, damaged and beaten. Nobody deserved this, especially not an android sold for sex.

Hank just stood there with his arms crossed, his signature stance, while Connor approached the victim and crouched down to observe. Connor only stood there for a few moments, though, before he stood up straight again. "He didn't die of a heart attack", That was all he said as his opener, causing you to look back, a bit surprised, "He was strangled." You sighed, turning back to the girl on the floor. Hank responded almost immediately, "Yeah, I saw the bruising on his neck... Doesn't prove anything though. Could've been rough play." Your face scrunched up in disgust again, but you kept quiet regardless. 

You heard Connors' light footsteps approach you, so you turned your head and looked up at him. "She looks pretty beat up..", thats all you said, mainly because you felt horrible for her. Connor crouched down next to you, observing over her with his bland expression. Connor reached down and placed two of his fingers to the blue blood staining her face, then brought them up to his mouth. You cringed a bit from the act itself, though it was still interesting that he could do that. "Woah! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting..." Connor didn't respond, looking down at his fingers now as he thought to himself, "Ugh... think I'm gonna puke again." You laughed at that, turning back to the girl you sat in front of. After that, Connor reach down and pressed his hand to her blank LED, his hand turning porcelain white as his synthetic skin disappeared. You were silent while he observed her, your eyebrows knitted together. Hank asked about accessing the girls memory, that making you wince to yourself mostly. Connor nodded a bit, grabbing her arm gently, "I can try..."

He mentioned that he needed to reactivate 'it' in order to access her memory, the 'it' frustrating you. They kept talking back and fourth, but you focused solely on the actions Connor was taking. He placed his hand on her stomach, both his hand and her stomach turning white. He then opened up a little compartment that was there and reattached two wires which seemed to have disconnected. 

As soon as they were connected back together, she gasped and sat up, Connor removing his hands quickly. She looked at Connor and crawled away quickly, your heart dropping at how horrified she was. She pressed her back to the wall, looking at Hank and Connor fearfully. You had seen this kind of thing before from female victims of sexual crimes back in the precinct, and it broke your heart. Connor approached slowly, and you did as well, crawling over gently. "H-Hey, hey don't be scared..." Your voice was soft, you knew right away that you needed a woman's touch to keep her comfortable. "Sweetheart, we need to ask you a few questions... but nobody is going to hurt you anymore..." She seemed to physically relax, so you sat there next to her with a small smile on your face to keep her at ease. She looked back over to Connor who had crouched down in front of her again. "You were damaged, and I reactivated you. Everything is alright." She didn't even hesitate, her voice coming out softly, "Is he...is he dead?" She glanced back over to you, and you gave another soft smile. Connor didn't answer though, he seemed to become more urgent. "Tell me what happened." 

She didn't hesitate once again, physically shuddering. "He started...hitting me... again and again.." She looked at you again, and you reached out and gently placed your hand on hers, "It's okay..." She looked back to Connor again, "I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't..." The girl let out a frightened little breath, and Connor continued. "Did you kill him?" God you hoped she didn't, "No... No it wasn't me!" You gave her hand a light squeeze, looking back to Connor, "Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?" He asked, his voice raising slightly. The Traci had tears in her eyes, but she nodded her head a bit, "He wanted to play with two girls..." tears started to fall from her eyes, "That's what he said, there were two of us." Her voice trembled, and you scooted a bit closer. She glanced at you, then back at him once again, "What model was the other android? Did it look like you?" She seemed to process it, but then her trembling suddenly stopped. You looked up quickly, your eyes going wide. Connor looked down for a moment, then back at her before he got up. But you couldn'r move. Your gaze was stuck on her, the unshed tears swimming in her far away and glassy eyes. 

It wasn't fair.

She didn't deserve this.

None of them did.

None of them deserved to be sold as a slave for sexual desires. None of them deserved to get beaten, and then thrown to the side. 

You didn't even realize your hand was still over hers, or that your eyes were trained on her face the whole time, or that you were just slightly trembling with small tears in your own eyes, or that Hank was calling your name, or that Connor was staring at the two of you with something similar to empathy on his face.

You snapped out of it the fourth time Hank called your name, your head turning so fast you could've gotten whiplash. "W-What?" You didn't realize your voice would come out so soft, or that you would stammer when you responded. If you had you wouldn't have said anything. You knew the look on Hanks' face, he realized that you were upset and it worried him. "I'm fine. Don't look at me like that." You didn't mean to snap at him, but you were fine. You didn't want that pitying look trained on you, you weren't the one violated and beaten to death in a sex club with no choice in the matter. 

You were angry. Very very angry. But you tried to keep your face stone cold as you removed your hand from hers and stood up straight. You didn't meet either of their gazes, fully aware that both of them were trained on you. "We're wasting out time! Stop standing there already!" You couldn't control the feeling inside of you, all humor from the beginning of your investigation with them now gone without a trace. You left the room briskly, leaving the both of them behind you with their eyes still on you even as you retreated. You heard the door close, and once it did you leaned back against the wall. You needed to get out of there, other wise you would probably explode. 

You took a few deep breaths, staring up at the ceiling as you tried to regain control over yourself. You stood up straight again when the door opened next to you, your eyes still trained in front of you. You felt a light pat on your shoulder from Hank as he passed by, but you only glanced at him for a moment as you tried to keep yourself from erratically ripping your shoulder away from him. He was just trying to comfort you, but you didn't need that. You needed to get your job done already. Connor exited after him, and he stopped right next to you. He was looking down at you with an unreadable expression on his face. You felt his hand come down on your shoulder as well, like you had done with him many times before, then a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "There was nothing that could be done for... her, Detective. Don't blame yourself." You knew he was trying to help you out like Hank, but you just kept silent to refrain from saying anything you may regret once you regained your senses later on. He seemed to sense that you were holding yourself back at the moment, so he didn't pressure you and gave your shoulder another light squeeze before walking off. 

You watched as Connor walked off towards a pod with an Asian Traci inside, also listening along as Hank asked that weasel of a manager some questions. You felt confused as Connor attempted to rent the girl in the pod, of course it denied him because of his lack of finger prints. Connor looked down at his hands, furrowing his eyebrows before he headed over to Hank. "Excuse me Lieutenant, Detective. Can you both come here for a second?" He pointed his thumb over shoulder, whilst Hank asked if he found something. You kicked yourself off the wall and nodded your head, following along after him. He brought you both to the girl in the pod and asked if one of you could rent her. "For fucks sake Connor, we have better things to do." Hank snapped, seemingly in a worse mood because of how you've been acting and feeling since the girl in the room. Hank started to walk off, but Connor turned and stated a bit desperately, "Please, Lieutenant! Just trust me.." You grimaced, not wanting to spend your own money, so you hoped Hank would just go along with it. Hank looked at him for a moment, but ultimately he groaned in defeat and walked back over, 'renting' her out like he suggested. 

She walked over to Hank seductively, making you advert your eyes uncomfortable as she suggested they go to a room. Connor then reached up and grabbed her arm, looking at her intently, "Holy shit, Connor. What the hell are you doin'?",  came Hanks' gruff voice once again. You just watched quietly though, rather intrigued. He was silent for many moments before he suddenly let her go and turned to the two of you, "It saw something!" You were a bit shocked by his sudden outburst, and from the sound of Hanks voice, so was he. "What are you talkin' about? Saw what?" You looked at Connor questioningly as well, also wondering about what he meant exactly. "The deviant leave the room... a blue haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!" He exclaimed, looking between you and Hank. 

You nodded your head, understanding the urgency of the situation. Hank awkwardly told the Traci that he changed his mind as Connor walked off to find another witness.

The three of you walked around the club as Connor searched a bunch of androids for a good few minutes, and Connor seemed to be gaining ground on the Traci who murdered the man steadily. He finished off the probing with a service android mopping the floor, and as soon as Connor let him go he exclaimed, "I know where it went! Follow me!" You and Hank gave nods of confirmation, the both of you following him to a door with the words, 'Private. Staff only', in red. The door opened upon the three of you approaching, and when Connor was halfway down the small hall Hank called, "Wait. I'll take it from here." Connor stepped back, doing the same thing he had back at the old apartment building where he got right in front of you. You pulled your gun out as well, mimicking Hank who slowly opened the door. You decided to just let Connor stand in front of you instead of causing a scene about it. Hank walked out of the doorway into the room, Connor still just ahead of you with himself positioned right in front. Once Hank lowered his gun Connor walked forward, throwing a look back at you over his shoulder for a moment. 

The three of you walked around the warehouse, Hank over at the exit of the warehouse area while Connor looked at what seemed like nothing on the ground. You couldn't help but stare at the destroyed sex androids in the warehouse. Their faces didn't have expressions, but it was tragic either way. They were brought into this world only to be slaves, and when they leave this world they remain as slaves, even after their deviancy. You placed your hand on the table, mumbling mostly to your self, "It isn't fair..." You looked up and saw Connor approach a small cluster of Traci's, when things suddenly started to move very fast. A brown haired Traci attacked Connor, so you and Hank rushed over. He pulled out his gun and yelled at her not to move, but he was also tackled by the blue haired one who killed the man. You jumped over the table separating you from Hank and the blue haired girl, then you grabbed her by the waist and hauled her off. 

You heard Connor and the other girl fighting just behind you while you tried to pin the other girl down. She shoved you off and you tumbled backwards, the girl going back to Hank who had gotten back to his feet. She shoved Hank back against a metal beam, so you ran forward after getting up and wrapped your arm around her neck, pulling her back with a choke hold. She threw her arms back and tried to grab your head and throw you off, but you ducked to the side and threw yourself down onto your back, bringing her with you. She threw her elbow back and hit you in the face, but you didn't let go. She managed to wiggle out of your grip after a few moments though, and she used your dazed state and ran after Hank who was on his way to help out Connor. She shoved Hank down against the table, then shoved him off and he fell on his back rather harshly. Connor and the other girl had just disappeared down the small drop off outside as well after what sounded like a nasty fall. 

You could feel blood dripping from your nose, but you didn't hesitate and ran over to Hank. "Hank! Are you okay?" You asked worriedly, he only waved his hand at you though, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Go help him!" You nodded your head and wiped your nose, running over to where Connor was splayed out on his back and the girls were holding hands. Hank ran over in front of you and grabbed at the girl with the brown hair, but they both pushed him back again. He fell and hit his back again, the both of them kicking at him while he was down. You grabbed a box full of stuff next to you and threw it at their feet, causing one of them to fall over as Connor got back up. You grabbed one of their arms and pulled them back, only to have your head bashed against a metal beam by the other girl. You grit your teeth and threw your arm back, a little pain never stopped you before, and grabbed her arm, flipping her down before you were shoved off again. They grabbed each others hands again and ran down the small alley towards the chain fence with Connor hot on their heels. He grabbed one and threw her onto the floor, only to get ambushed by the other just like with you and Hank previously. Black dots floated around in your vision, and you were confident that if you tried to get up then you'd only fall back over.

Connor managed to fight them off for a bit, and he was then thrown down, so he took this chance and grabbed the gun discarded by you after you drew once again. He pointed it at the brunette as she started to run towards him, but you noticed his hesitation even in your dazed state. He lowered the gun slowly and she jumped up and kicked him right in the head with her stiletto heel. He fell back but quickly got up again, both girls standing defensively by the fence. You got up slowly, wiping the trails off blood from your face, all of them much similar to the ones Hank was trying to hide, and walked over. The blue haired girl spoke up finally, "When that man, broke the other Traci...I knew I was next... I-I was so scared.." she paused for a second, shaking her head a bit, "I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't." She stopped again, her voice taking on a lot of malice. "And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed... until he stopped moving." You saw regret flash in her eyes, "I didn't mean to kill him...I just wanted to stay alive", the brunette girl approach, grabbing the blue haired Traci's hand, "and get back to the one I love..." Your eyes softened at the sight, love made people do crazy things. And so did fear. They were no different than you, or any other emotional human. "I wanted her to hold me in her arms again..." You glanced over at Connor for a moment, not even fully knowing why, "to make me forget about the humans... their smell of sweat, and their dirty words." Hank approached next to you, just behind Connor as well, but you barely registered any of it. She then turned to the girl holding her hand, "Come on, lets go." They looked back to the three of you for a moment before turning and walking back to the chainlink fence, climbing over before they ran off down the ally. 

Connor looked over to Hank and you, then back to where the girls disappeared. Hank kept his eyes on Connor, an almost hesitant aura surrounding around him. "Maybe it's better this way..." you certainly thought so, but Connor look conflicted. Hank turned and started walking away, and you figured it was best to leave Connor be for now. You reached over and lightly squeezed his shoulder, then walked off after Hank. 

Your forehead had a small cut, and your nose was still flowing blood out of it. The rain drizzling down on you washed away some of the crimson, metallic smelling liquid, which created a sense of relief for you. It was nice, but freezing at the same time.

You and Hank left the Eden Club, Connor a bit far behind you both. Hank got in the car right away, but you paused and tilted your head up and let the rain hit your face for a few moments, the drops making your face twitch every now and then. You let out a breathy sigh, opening your eyes again to see Connor standing a bit in front of you. He was watching you quietly, but you only turned and got into the car. You might've been distracted from the shitty conditions of the club for a while, but it all came back to you in a rush. When you got in, Hank had a box of tissues and a face bandage in his hand, stretched out towards you. 

You accepted them both gratefully as Connor got into the car. You shoved a tissue up in your nose to block the blood, slapping the bandage over the small cut on your face. There was only more silence though. You had not motivation to make a silly remark about the success of the case, you had no motivation to do anything. You didn't even look at them. You couldn't.

Those girls knew nothing but suffering. Just because most of them weren't deviant didn't make it any less fair. 

You weren't mad at Hank or Connor, but you needed time to think. You needed time to understand what your real role was here. There might've been a happy end for those girls for now, but what about everyone else? What about the poor girl in the room, the one who only knew fear and pain in her few moments of being free from her programming. Where was they're justice? 

You had suspicions from your very first case that you and your boys were on the wrong side, but you have never been more sure. 

They needed to be free from the confines of their programming. Connor, needed to be free. Because if someone like him were to gain freedom, then that would mark the freedom of them all. You just knew it. But you had to push these thoughts away for now. 

"Can you take me home Hank? I... I need to think." You saw him nod in front of you, "Yeah, I'll take you home, kid... You need to rest, too." You didn't say anything else, you just closed your eyes and allowed yourself to fall into that blessing known as sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was afraid I was moving a long too fast with the story so Imma add some more of these fluffy filler chapters. I just love writing the story driven chapters. This one is shorter than the others but I hope I made up for it with cuteness.  
> Also, I didn't know if anyone caught on, but I've been trying to keep my story as close to Connor's Arc in the game as possible. The dialogue is word for word in most story parts, and I'm also trying to determine the timeline the best I can.  
> Thank you to everyone sticking with me for my story though! I'm having a great time writing it.

Despite your preference to be brought home, you were brought to the park with Hank and Connor. You had fallen asleep in the back of the car, so Hank thought it would be nice to just go ahead and make a quick stop at the park and have a talk with Connor. He wanted to leave Connor with you to make sure you got to sleep after all, and making two stops sounded pretty shitty. 

You didn't wake up when he parked the car and got out, leaving you and Connor together in the car. He went over to a bench over looking the city, while Connor watched him from the passenger seat of the car. Connor glanced back at you for a moment, his expression seeming to soften at your sleeping form in the back. He checked the temperature in the car, turning it up just a bit before getting out. He locked the car to make sure you'd be completely fine to sleep on your own, then he went and joined Hank. 

You didn't wake up for quite a while, the both of them were actually heading back to the car when you finally sat up with your hands rubbing your eyes gently. You let out a soft yawn and watched as they both approached the car. You heard it unlock, and you wondered why you weren't brought home yet like you requested. You gave another soft yawn as Hank got in, Connor following suit. You leaned your head back again, eyes closed so you try and fall back asleep. You heard Hank shift to the left, but you'd prefer to avoid talking to anyone at the moment. So you slowed your breaths and went ahead and pretended to sleep. "God... still gotta take her home.." You recognized Hank's voice right away, but you didn't betray anything and let out another soft breath. They car turned on and you felt it go into motion while you let your arm prop your head up in a comfortable position. 

You heard Connor's voice this time a few seconds after. "She did good today, I can tell Detective L/N is a strong officer." Oh god, they were seriously going to have this conversation with you in the back? So what if they thought you were asleep, it's embarrassing either way. Hank nodded his head, though you couldn't see that of course, "Y/N is a good kid. She's devoted to the job, hell of a lot more than me, but she just... overworks herself like she's a damn slave. Ugh... stupid kid.." Normally that would've been insulting, if it weren't for the fondness of his tone you would've been insulted, "She seemed quite troubled after the encounter with the Traci in that Eden Club room today. Her reaction was... concerning." You heard Hank grunt from his spot, and you couldn't help the small sense of anger bubbling in your chest. Of course you were upset, but you didn't think there was anything concerning about your reaction at all. Any normal person should've felt regret and sorrow, but they barely reacted.

Your thoughts were interrupted once again by the voice of Connor, "She appears to view androids as more than just machines. Perhaps she viewed the broken Traci as a victim?" And now he was speculating on your feelings. Great. "Obviously. But I don't very much like talking about my partner when she's in the back seat. But I'm going to leave you with her again tonight." You didn't hear anything else after that, just the sound of the cars soft hum as he drove his way to your apartment complex. 

It didn't take long for him to get there, so you didn't have enough time to fall asleep again. As soon as you felt the car stop once again you lifted your head up and looked out the window. You saw the sweet sight of your apartment just in front of you, causing you to sigh softly from relief. It was Friday, so luckily for the three of you, you had the weekend off and would only have to return if there was an emergency. The weekend had always been a blessing before, but right now you really needed a day or two off after what went down at the Eden Club. You rubbed your eyes lightly again, yawning quietly as you opened up your door. You paused before getting out though and leaned forward, lightly grabbing Hank's arm. "Thank you for taking me home Hank... I-I'm sorry for... how angry I got at the Eden club." You paused for a moment, bowing your head down, "Have a good rest of your weekend Hank, okay?" You saw him nod his head a bit which made you smile a bit, but you didn't stick around to have another conversation. You got out of the car and walked around it to head to your apartment, pausing when you heard a door open. You forgot that Hank asked Connor to go with you.

Instead of voicing your displeasure about that though, you waved him over and walked up the white staircase leading up to your floor. You heard the brisk clicking of his nice shoes on the floor as he followed after you, but you didn't glance back so you could get inside faster. It was freezing outside after all, the snow falling softly while a smooth wind made you shiver. The small crystalized flakes decorated your soft (hair color) strands delicately, that only encouraging your want to be inside to escape the cold. You reached your door and grabbed your keys from your coat pocket, unlocking the door swiftly. You stepped inside and let out a sigh, opening it up further for Connor to enter as well. 

You gave a small smile up at him, though it was pretty strained. You just wanted to jump in bed and stay there forever and ever. Connor nodded his head down at you, walking past you over to the light switch which he flipped on while you closed the door up. You were rather thankful for that, but there was no point in saying anything about it. You made sure to lock the door, both the top lock and the manual lock that came with the door. It was safe to say that you were a bit paranoid with your time on the force, but everybody was so you didn't think it was weird at all.

You paused when you felt arms on you, tugging the huge coat you wore, down. You turned your head, watching as Connor placed the hood of your coat on a hook which was attached to the coat rack next to the door. You smiled gratefully, your cheeks becoming a bit rosy from slight embarrassment. "Thank you Connor... um, you know you don't have to bother yourself by being here though. I know Hank probably put you up to this and all but..." You didn't finish your sentence though as you looked over Connor's expression. The way his eyebrows furrowed together, and how his nose scrunched up just a bit showed that he didn't appreciate you downplaying how the investigation affected you. "Do you feel uncomfortable with my presence?" 

That question caught you off guard. Mostly because it was so far from the truth. "N-No! I.. enjoy your company very much. I just didn't want to bother you.." You quickly realized that you probably sounded ridiculous, so you sighed, "My door is always open to you Connor, even when I'm not home. I just... sometimes I say things I don't mean I guess.." You saw his head nod up and down a bit, that causing you to relax some from the pervious awkwardness. "I understand detective. I'll be sure to hold you up on your offer, then." The corners of his lips tipped upwards into a dashing (yet still small) smile, and if it weren't for your nerves of steel, you would've swooned. He was so handsome, what could you say? 

You returned the smile with much sincerity, before you turned and headed to the living room. "Here, follow me." He had no hesitation in following after you, the same click from his shoes emitting out into the room with each step he took. You opened up a door which had been closed both times he accompanied you to your house, revealing a homey office. It had a nice laptop, a desk, and a bookshelf full of books. You turned and were surprised to be met with the white button up and tie of Connor. You looked up slowly with wide eyes, wondering to yourself when he got so close to you without you noticing. He was just staring down at you with a curious expression in return though. Pushing away your silly school girl-like thoughts, you cleared your throat and took a step back. "This is my office area... I-I have a lot of books, and my computer is connected to my terminal back at the police station. So... if you want to work or read a book you can come in here anytime." You directed your gaze back to him and gave a gentle smile. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible for when I'm busy." 

Connor nodded his head, looking around the office with his head tilted to the side. "It seems that you spend a lot of time in this room. I'll be sure to enjoy the room as much as possible while you do other things." His confirmation made you smile, "It's very late, Detective. I should see you to bed." The way he said it made you pout, you weren't some child that needed to be tucked in at night. But instead of commenting about his choice of words, you nodded your head. "Okay Connor. I'm gonna go get ready for bed, so you can make yourself at home and do... whatever it is you do at night time." You then stood up on your toes and gave him another light kiss on the cheek like you had earlier in the day, and walked out of the room speedily. You weren't as hasty about it this time, but still embarrassed nonetheless. 

A small part of you felt selfish for the more than likely unrequited feelings you had caught for the handsome android sent by Cyberlife. But then there was another part, much more selfish and anticipating for love and affection that wanted you to embrace these unknown feelings. You quickly shook your head though and went to your room to get changed into your night clothes and brush your teeth. 

Those two activities took you only a few minutes together, so you went ahead and walked out to grab some water so you could take some melatonin for the night. Connor was on the couch with a book in his lap, one of his legs crossed horizontally on the other with the book resting on his knee. When you walked out you saw his head lift up at attention, his LED flashing yellow for just a second as he looked almost embarrassed to see you as well. You quickly turned away though and grabbed a cup from your cabinet, filling it with cool water from the fridge to your right. 

You heard shuffling from the living room, obviously from Connor, then the soft clicking of his shoes on the floor. You turned your head slightly, clutching both the water cup in your hand and the bottle of melatonin in your hands as you watched him approach with a questioning look on your face. Connor walked right up to you, keeping himself at an arms length. He placed one of his hands on your shoulder, your head tilting upwards slightly to observe him. "Thank you for your hospitality Detective. I quite enjoy your company... and would like to spend my day off with you tomorrow." That surprised you a bit, but there was no way you'd ever say no. So you nodded your head and flashed him a sweet smile, "Of course, I would like that a lot.." You turned your head a moment after to peer at the clock on the wall, your head cocking to the side. It was 2:25 A.M, pretty late. So you went ahead and drank down two of the melatonin capsules, then tossed your cup into the sink. "I'll go to bed now... good night Connor."

Your smile returned when your gaze went back to him, then you turned to head back to your bedroom. You were stopped by Connor's hand on your wrist, pulling you back for a moment which made your eyebrows furrow. You looked up at him again, but you didn't see his face because he was dipping down close to your face. You felt a pair of very real feeling lips on your cheek, causing your face to heat up almost immediately. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, but then they were gone again moments after. Connor had a smile on his face again. "Good night, Detective...I hope you sleep well." Your breath hitched in your throat, but you weren't complaining at all.   

Your smile returned, and you stepped back, nodding your head just a bit. "Thanks Connor..." 

Then you hurried off to your room, unsure if the melatonin would even be able to help you sleep now. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why be evil when you can love Connor.  
> Another filler chapter :D  
> And thank you to everyone reading my trash, it makes me so happy that people actually enjoy it! Thanks for the 1,000 hits!

It took quite a while for you to fall asleep that night, your mind straying on the electric feeling you had when Connor gave you a kiss on your cheek in response. It was something simple you knew, but at the same time each time you thought about it, your heart raced even more. The last time you looked at the clock before falling asleep, it was 3:10 a.m. and what you guessed was only ten minutes after that, sleep finally overtook you. When you got up the next morning, you felt refreshed nicely enough. You peered over to the clock on your nightstand, it reading the prime time of 10:30 a.m. You didn't think that you'd sleep in so late, but the feeling of restfulness was well worth it. 

You rubbed your eyes gently and crawled out of bed, dragging yourself to the bathroom so you could be presentable for your guest just outside your room. You brushed up your hair and teeth, washing your face as well to wash the sleep away. The dark circles infecting your under eyes were much smaller than before, and for once you felt that you looked like any normal and rested person. That thought brought a smile to your face, especially since you usually looked like a walking talking zombie most days. You left the bathroom a couple minutes later and went to go change into your casual wear. When you're working you wear white button-ups and various styled dark pants, but on your days off you usually sported something nice and comfortable. Some days it'd be a big shirt and some soft shorts, maybe leggings or flowey pants, but the main variable between all the different combinations of casual wear is that it's all comfortable for staying at home all day. Since you had a guest, you went ahead and chose to wear a soft cotton white shirt, and a pair of fuzzy leggings. No point in getting dressed up really. 

You left your room with your phone clutched in your hand, only taking around 8 minutes to get ready all together. When you walked out you heard a pleasant, "Good morning, Detective." from the living room. You turned your head to look over at Connor who was seated in the same place as yesterday, more books surrounding around him than yesterday. There were at least six books stacked on the couch and coffee table around him, making you wonder how he had so much time to read all of these.

The corners of his lips were quirked upwards into a small smile, which you ultimately returned. "I quite enjoyed my time here tonight Detective L/N, I look forward to doing it again sometime." The sincerity of his tone made your smile return. He was such a sweetheart, of course you'd want him over again. "Connor, you can call me Y/N, you know. We're not at work right now after all." You stated, heading into the kitchen to get yourself some breakfast. "Oh, of course. I'll be sure to remember that then." You were glad he didn't try to argue with you about it, you were too hungry to insist on something so ridiculous.

You went ahead and grabbed yourself a bowl of mixed berries from the fridge and went to join Connor on the couch. You plopped down next to him, making the couch bounce just a little bit. You picked some berries out of the bowl and popped them in your mouth, watching Connor from the corner of your eye while he read. He seemed to be really interested in the book sitting in his lap, making you wonder which one he was reading exactly. You picked through the fruit in the bowl, pulling out your favorites first, only going for the ones you liked least, last. You felt a pair of brown eyes on your, making you turn your head to look over at him again. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was watching you, the only movement he made was his head tilting to the side a bit. "I notice that you don't prefer the (least favorite berry) over (most favorite berry), but the way you eat them is very odd." You just stared at him after he said that, embarrassed at the fact that he was observing your fruit eating habits. Who does that?! 

You decided not to respond to that though and quickly changed the subject, "So I guess you had a good time reading last night?" It certainly seemed like he did, but you wanted to know for sure. "Yes. I enjoy the books you own very much." If you didn't already have a soft smile on your face, you would have one now. He was too precious, reading periodically for the first time since he was built. "Last night you said your door is always open to me even if you aren't here. So may I come again to read more anytime?" You already gave the sweet boy permission and he still asked again. He was really gentlemanly, but you appreciated it a lot. "Yep, any time you want. I can ask my landlord for another key for you if you want." You really would too, no point in not doing it anyways. "That would be very nice Detective... I mean Y/N. But I can unlock the electric lock by simply hacking into the buildings electricity system. So you won't need to go out of your way." His words were pretty surprising. You didn't realize he was capable of that, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother you really. "Huh.. thats really cool." You stated, shrugging it off. 

There was silence after that, not exactly an awkward one but it was still awkward nonetheless. You rubbed the back of your head gently, placing the fruit bowl down on the couch quietly. "Y/N", hearing your name on his tongue was foreign, but at the same time it was such a lovely thing to hear from him, "I would like to inquire about yesterday with you. I have quite a few questions for you about many different topics." You leaned back against the couch, letting the softness of the sofa engulf you. 

You knew you'd have to answer questions from him or Hank about your response to what happened at the Eden Club eventually, so you figured now was better then ever. Especially since you had no excuse to avoid the subject. "Yeah... I figured. Go ahead then." He seemed to pick up on your hesitance, but he went along anyways. "Well, to begin, I would like to know how you knew you'd be able to comfort the Traci android we found broken in the Eden Club room." That question made you sigh. Not because of the question itself, but because of the answer you had. "I... used to work in the Special crimes unit of the DPD. So I knew... how to calm victims of sexual assault." Thats what she was. A victim of sexual assault. But you felt like nobody else felt the same as you. "I see... It's often times hard to get Deviants to trust humans, so your efforts were quite impressive. You made solving the case much easier as well." That wasn't exactly what you expected to hear from him of all 'people', but you took what you got and nodded your head a bit. "Thank you Connor...but it didn't help anything... she's still gone..." You let out a quiet sigh, then shook your head. "Next question?"

He seemed to get the memo rather quickly that you didn't want to talk about that specific part of your carrier, so he went onto the next question like you suggested. "Right. Well, I assume you saw that I... neglected to shoot the Traci in the ally way. But... I don't understand why I didn't..." You knew right away the answer to that question. But you weren't exactly sure if he'd like what you had to say, "Well, they're in love Connor. She stepped in front of the blue haired Traci to keep her from getting hurt too. I think... you wanted them to get away." His LED changed color for a few moments there, the soft look in your eyes seemingly affecting him quite a bit. "But thats impossible, letting them go... directly affects my mission..." He still seemed not to understand fully what you were trying to convey to him. You reached over and grabbed one of the hands resting in his lap, in your own. "Connor, I'm not trying to say anything that'll confuse you... but sometimes we just can't understand everything that we do..." His eyes flickered down to your hand clutching his own, then back up to your eyes which were tenderly focused on him. "But I'm.. I'm just a machine Y/N. There's no reason for me to do irrational things." 

You shook your head and let his hand go, pausing when you felt him hold onto it a bit harder. "Let's just move on for now... What are your other questions?" You didn't bother letting his hand go anymore, instead you scoot yourself a bit closer so you didn't have to stretch your arm over to him. Connor nodded his head slowly, clearing his throat. "Yes... um. It isn't much of a question, but... Hank held a gun to my head last night. He asked me some... uncomfortable questions. And I... admitted that I would not like to be shut down..." 

Your eyebrows furrowed together at his confession, and you felt a small sense of anger that Hank was still bullying him. "Why did he point a gun at you? Why would he do that?" You asked worriedly, your grip tightening on his hand which hadn't let you go. "We were talking about those two girls from last night, and he asked me if I was... a deviant. I'm not a deviant, but... I still cannot understand these disturbances in my programming." You thought it was best for now to just let him vent to you, "When I'm making important decisions regarding the case, when I look at you, when Hank is nice to me, the same errors disturb me. I don't understand why these things happen, but thats not even the beginning of it..." He sighed quietly, releasing your hand from his tight grip after a moment so he could adjust his tie. "I shouldn't bother you with my software issues though..." 

You scooted even closer to him, reaching up to place your hand on the side of his face gently. His synthetic skin felt so real under the warmth of your hand, his face radiating its own heat as well. You smiled up at him, your knee gently pressed up against his. "You're just trying to find yourself Connor. I've got your back no matter what, even when you're doing things I may not agree with." You let out a soft sigh, slowly putting your hand back down. You paused your retraction though when you felt his head tilt to press against your hand again. You smiled again and lightly rubbed his cheek. If you were more sure of yourself then you would've kissed him right there. But you weren't sure he even understood the intimacy of the situation, so you refrained from doing anything more than comfort him. "We're all in this together Connor, remember that. Okay?" 

He nodded his head a bit, so you lightly removed your hand again. You decided to be a bit more daring and leaned against his side, closing your eyes as you allowed his weight to hold you up and prevent you from slumping over. "Thank you, Y/N. You've been very kind to me through our entire time together, and I appreciate it very much. But.." he paused for a moment, seemingly building up suspense a bit for you, "You must take your own advice and realize that Hank and I are also here to ensure you're healthy and happy." That warmed your heart immensely. You knew Hank was a large part contributing to his worry, but it was sweet that he tried to do anything thoughtful for you at all. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against your cheek again like he had last night, your face going ablaze from embarrassment. He pulled back delicately and gave you another one of his small, handsome smiles. 

You cleared your throat like he had earlier, closing your eyes up once again while you leaned on him. "I need to go grocery shopping later, Connor. Would you like to come with me?" You didn't know why you invited him exactly. He could stay and read which you knew he liked now, but leaving him without a word would make you a very poor host. "I'd hate to leave you here all by yourself after all." He nodded his head in response, wrapping an arm around your shoulders after a couple more moments of you just leaning on him. "Alright. I can help you carry any bags you might have." That sounded nice and helpful. "Alright Connor... feel free to finish your book first, though." 

Yeah. You may have caught feelings for one of your boys, but what you had right there was enough for you for now. He was still looking for himself. Trying to find a light in the darkness that was his identity. And you would do anything possible to make sure he found himself at one point or another. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the nice comments I'm getting really help motivate my writing! Thank you to everyone who's supporting my story!

Your day with Connor was pretty nice. You took him out with you to shop for groceries which he insisted that he carry, you bought him a pair of very nice socks, and even got him to pay for some coffee for you to enjoy. It was a nice day off to put it simply. You didn't feel any negative pressure, and your stress levels were at an all time low. 

You and Connor had just pulled up into the parking lot of your apartment complex. It was roughly 7:00 p.m. you were both out all day, so you were glad to finally be in sights of that big beautiful building. Connor sat in the passenger seat to your right, quiet as he observed you get out of the car. You went over around the car and popped the back open, grabbing a few of the paper bags in your arms to bring them inside. You heard Connor get out finally and approach, he grabbed the rest of the bags in your car and closed the back up while turning back to you. "After you, Detective." He switched between calling you detective and your actual name quite a bit, but he was making an effort to be more familiar so you didn't correct him much. 

The two of you headed up to your apartment like you had the night before, the cool air causing a chill to run down your spine. It was only November, but it aways got extraordinarily cold in Detroit around this time. You walked up to your door and scanned the keycard you were provided with when you first rented the apartment, then you went ahead and bumped it open with your hip. The much warmer air of your apartment hit you, making you sigh from relief. You walked in and left the door open for Connor to enter, you didn't have to worry about anyone barging in with him right there after all. You placed the bags down on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, smiling a bit to yourself as you heard the door close up and his footsteps approach. He placed the bags next to the ones you brought in already, then he turned to you. "It's only 7 a.m., but you have to return to work tomorrow. You should go to bed within the next two hours." 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at that. He was constantly informing you on different courses of action that you can take to be healthy, but that was no fun. You shrugged your shoulders and trotted yourself on over to the couch to take a seat, flopping yourself down so you took up all the room. "I hear you, I hear you. But thats just enough time to have a few drinks now, isn't it?" Today had been such a good day, there was no reason for you not to enhance how good it had been with a few drinks. You sat back up and stretched your arms up over your head. 

You got up from the couch again and walked into the kitchen, crouching down to unlock your alcohol cabinet. You pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured yourself a small glass, turning your head to look over at Connor who had situated himself down on the couch. "Were you aware of Lieutenant Hank's suicidal tendencies, Y/N?" You paused with the drink halfway to your lips. You dipped your head and placed your glass on the counter again. "Y-Yeah... I'm aware Connor..." The whole reason you acted the way you did around Hank was because of how he tried to kill himself in a multitude of different ways. "It's because of the death of his son Cole, is that right?" You wondered for a moment there how he knew that, but instead of elaborating on it, you just nodded your head. "Yes... but, thats for Hank to tell you.." You didn't want to go around telling other people things that were personal to Hank. You had thought that you were helping with Hanks tendencies, even if just a bit, but right now that wasn't looking so good. You shook your head, then lifted your glass back up and downed it all in one go. Your mood was dampened down, and you really wanted your mind to be taken off of it. 

* * *

 

Half a bottle of whiskey later and you were drunk. Not terribly so, but still drunk either way. You were still a functional drunk, you never got so drunk to the point where you couldn't do anything. The only reason you stopped there though is because the bottle you were reaching for was taken away. You made some incoherent noise of irritation and turned your gaze to look over at Connor who had finally made an appearance. "You have late arrival tomorrow Detective, but I would still have you consider that you will be hungover tomorrow. More alcohol isn't advised." He stated, putting the bottle back in its cupboard while he completely ignored your protesting. 

You stumbled a bit when you moved forward to grab it from him, your eyebrows knitted together as you grabbed at his arm, "No, Connor give it back! You're not my mom!" You exclaimed, pulling on his arm some more. He stood up straight and looked down at you, letting you pull on him like some sort of child. "It has been approximately two hours and thirty minutes since I advised you to sleep. Please come with me detective and I'll help you get to bed." You let out an airy laugh, mostly from your intoxication, and shook your head. "At least take me out to dinner first", you laughed at you own joke and rubbed your eyes, leaning all your weight on him. 

You heard, but didn't exactly process, a sigh coming from above you. You were then moved along to a glass of water prepared for you which was sitting on the counter. Connor picked it up, his left arm wrapped around you gently to hold you up. "Open you mouth Y/N and drink the water, please." You squirmed around a bit for a few moments until you ultimately accepted the water and drank it all in just a few gulps. 

Once Connor was satisfied that you had enough water, he hauled you along easily to your room. He brought you to your bed and had you sit down, then he turned and went to your closet to get you night clothes. "Just stay there, I'll bring you clothes to change into." You flopped onto your back, staying quiet while he looked through your closet for pjs for you to wear. He returned a few moments later with a t-shirt and shorts draped over his arm. "Here you go Y/N. I will get your toothbrush prepared in your bathroom while you change. He didn't leave a chance for you to argue though, because he disappeared though the door before you could. You gave a quiet sigh and sat back up, swaying slightly from side to side as you grabbed the clothes he laid out for you. You slowly pulled your current clothes off, your vision blurring every now and then from your intoxication when you moved to quickly. 

it didn't take you long to change into your new set of clothes, though you put your shirt on backwards and inside out. Connor walked back out a few moments after you finished getting changed, small traces of water on his hands from preparing your toothbrush. You looked up at him, your cheeks still dusted red from drinking, "I don't want to go to bed, and you can't make me." You are rather childish when you drink excessively, so when he went to help you to your feet you relaxed all your limbs and let yourself fall back. "Go away."

He didn't heed your complaints though and wrapped his arms gently under you, pulling you back up. "You're only making this more difficult. You need to sanitize your teeth to prevent any damage from sugars you may have had today." His matter of fact answer made you groan, but you stopped being difficult finally and let him bring you to the bathroom. you were already starting to have signs of headache after drinking that water, so when he brought you in, you took a seat on the side of the bathtub. He brought you your toothbrush and let you do that, and it only took you a few minutes to properly brush your teeth. 

After you rinsed your mouth, he brought you back to your main room and set you back down on your bed. "It's 9:43 p.m. Y/N, so I'll leave you to sleep now." You sighed and grabbed his his left arm, a tired look on your face. He looked down at you with his head tilted to the side a bit, an unspoken question seen through his expression. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" You nodded your head, tugging him downwards to your eye level. He crouched down upon you pulling on his arms, still looking at you questioningly. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips against his cheek gently, kinda just sitting there now. You pulled back after a few moments, catching a glimpse of his LED changing color. He gave you another one of his polite smiles before he lightly pushed you down onto your back. "Good night Y/N", he placed his hand on your head gently, not even really knowing why, before turning. Right when he reached the door to leave your room though, you sat up and called, "I won't go to sleep if you go away!"

He paused, turning his head to look at you who was getting out of bed. "Alright. I'll stay here then. But if you don't go to sleep then I'll have to report to Hank that he should confiscate any and all alcohol in your apartment." You were quiet at that, watching him with droopy eyes as he approached. He took a seat on the side of your bed next to you, making you smile. You flopped back onto your back again while he sat there, your eyes closing up. While you were drunk you didn't even think twice about acting out on your romantic interest towards him, but no doubt tomorrow you'd be a total wreck about it. After a moment of laying there with Connor sitting right next to you, he turned so he sat fully on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, though he still sat up straight. You peeked at him through slitted eyes. Your mind was in a haze, so you didn't exactly know what you were doing, which is why a few moments after he moved you moved as well. You placed your head in his lap gently, one of your arms moving to lay beside your head on his leg as well. You didn't see it because your eyes were shut once again, but his LED went red for a moment. He didn't move to push you off though. Instead you felt a light hand lay on your turned shoulder, and stay there as you finally fell to sleep like you said you would. 

Yeah, you might've felt great now. But tomorrow you were surely going to be an embarrassed mess. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned into a mostly filler chapter with only a little story, but it had to be done. I think you'll forgive me once you finish reading though.  
> The Stratford tower chapter is going to be broken up into two parts, so this, and then another one which I'll post tomorrow.

The next morning you were engulfed with an amazing sense of comfort. You felt warm, and safe, and very very cozy. So much so that as you were fully waking up, you moved even closer to the nice feeling on your upper half, your arms squeezing the comfortable mass next to you which had a gentle hold on you in response. But then your eyes opened rather quickly, because you sure as hell didn't remember getting yourself a full body pillow for your lonely nights. You looked ahead of you first, your vision covered by a crumpled white shirt, and then you started to panic a bit. You tilted your head up slowly, fully expecting that you were going to have to kick someones ass. The sight that beheld you was a pretty damn shocking one, but not shocking in the sense you were expecting. 

There sat good ole Connor boy, a book in his free hand, while his other arm was wrapped securely around you with your own arms resting on his midsection. After that little revelation, you only had one question for yourself. What the fuck did you do while you were drunk last night? Connor seemed rather engrossed in the book he was holding, so much so that he didn't notice your inquiring gaze. And after a couple moments of you assessing the situation, you realized that his tie was removed for once, and his shoes were gone too, proof from the black socks in your view. 

You moved your gaze back up to look at Connor again, but this time he was looking down at you in return. You felt heat come to your face almost instantly, I mean what the hell are you supposed to do in this situation? He had a smile on his face though, so he didn't exactly seem to be upset (which was ultimately a great sign). "C-Connor", you didn't know what else to say but his name, it wasn't like this was any normal situation. "Good morning Y/N. Is my presence troubling you?" Yeah, it definitely seemed like he noticed your embarrassment. "You see, last night you refused to go to sleep unless I stayed, and when I took a seat like you insisted you laid down on my lap. So I thought that it was appropriate to maximize your comfort with my arm around your shoulders." Oh god, you couldn't even function with all the waves of embarrassment and shame coursing through you. "I-I'm so sorry Connor, I... er... didn't mean to..." You paused again, sighing quietly. Your eyes returned to Connor who was still looking at you curiously. 

"I didn't mind at all, Y/N. It was quite relaxing while I read the book you left on your nightstand," Good lord, he didn't mind? That you? Slept? On him? A part of you was actually really relieved that he didn't seem to mind, mainly because of how horrible it would've been if he was actually uncomfortable with your actions last night. "We should do it again sometime." You could've died then and there at that point, not only did it sound really fucking tempting, but his sweet expression when he said it made you swoon. 

You quickly forced yourself to recover from that though, mainly because you didn't want to seem like you were taking advantage of his naivety. "Y-Yeah, maybe...", You finally gained some sense to sit up, rubbing your eyes gently. Connor didn't move though other than when he put his book back on the nightstand. "You have late arrival today, Y/N. I turned your alarm clock off so you could sleep in, so it is currently 1:36 p.m." You rarely ever slept in that late, maybe it had something to do with Connor being there, but you didn't know for sure. You decided to go ahead and laugh it off though. "Wow. No wonder I'm so hungry, huh?" Of course the humor in your tone went right over his head. He got up as soon as you finished speaking and placed his hand on your shoulder. "Alright. I'll prepare something for you to eat then." You couldn't even mutter out a thanks before he was out the door and heading to the kitchen to do what he promised beforehand. 

Since he was gone though, you just went ahead and started to get yourself ready for the day, mainly because you would ultimately have to go back to work sooner or later. You put on your usual work clothes, then freshened yourself up in the bathroom per your usual morning routine. Except it was the afternoon this time instead of the morning. 

You walked out of the room a few minutes after Connor left, your ears immediately perking up at the sound of glass clanking down on your granite counter. You turned your head to take a look and saw a beautiful bowl of cereal with your name all over it. You walked over and grabbed it from the counter, patting his shoulder gently as you walked past him and towards the table. You situated yourself, then patted the seat next to you for Connor to join. You had a few spoon full's, then the chair next to you pulled out and newly occupied Connor boy right next to you. You turned your head and gave a small smile to him, gesturing over to the nice TV sitting in front of your couch. "Hey, can you turn that on with your mind?" He cocked his head to the side a bit at your words, "I... can turn it on using my software, not necessarily my mind, but yes." The next second, your TV was turning onto the news which you always left it on. It was 1:46 now, and you had to head into work in the next hour unfortunately. 

You pessimistic thoughts about returning to work soon were interrupted quickly when the news anchor on TV said the words, "We interrupt our scheduled programming to bring you these images, which have just been broadcast on Detroit's city-wide news channel...", you furrowed your eyebrows at the picture of three parachutes flying off the roof from the Stratford broadcasting tower. The anchor then went on to talk about reports of a group of androids infiltrating the tower. It didn't make any sense though, no deviants have done anything as organized as this as of yet. But here you were now. 

You glanced over at Connor for a moment before you changed the channel, a porcelain white face appearing on the screen. This channel was replaying the message recorded by the android. He was asking that their rights be recognized by humans, and then he started to lift off demands that he had. The blonde anchor then went to talk about how this was a negative thing, and that "our tech is turning against us." But you saw no problem with it. Nobody died. Nobody was fatally injured. Nobody was hurt. They were only asking for freedom, and you had no problem with that whatsoever. You rubbed the back of you head gently, getting up from your spot at the table. You grabbed your cereal bowl and brought it to the sink to clean it out. You were definitely going to be called in for this case considering the three of you were working on all cases involving deviants. 

Connor was still watching the news though, analyzing the message on screen while you rinsed out your food bowl. After you finished up with that, you went over to the couch and took a seat next to Connor who had re-situated himself in front of the TV rather than at the table. Connor was leaned over a bit with his knees spread away from each other, his hands hanging down in the middle of the space between his legs. You sat right next to him, your sides close enough to touch lightly as you watched with him. Connor suddenly started to blink a bunch of times, and you guessed his LED had turned yellow because moments after he spoke, "We've just been assigned to this case, but I guess you expected that." You nodded your head, sighing quietly to yourself. "What time do we have to be there?" It would be nice to know if you were needed right away after all. "They need time to properly prepare the crime scene so we aren't needed right away."

You nodded your head at that, brushing your hair back gently. "Alright. We should pick up Hank in about thirty minutes then. Um, why don't you try on the tie I got you? You don't have to wear it around but... I'd like to see it on you." He smiled after you finished speaking, but instead of talking he nodded his head. "Alright. I would very much like to wear it today, thank you for getting it for me." You leaned against his side, nodding your head gently. "You don't have to thank me. Getting presents for people you like is a normal thing after all." 

You did your best not to get embarrassed this time, instead you got up and headed to your room to grab the tie. You came back with it a minute or so later, and when you reappeared Connor straightened up so it could be put on. Instead of giving it to him for him to put it on, you leaned down and gently placed it around his neck. "I've got it. You've done so much for me already, I might as well." You left no room for argument since right after you spoke you started to gently loop it until it was perfectly tied. You straightened it out, then gently smoothed it down along his chest. You let your fingers linger for a moment, moving them back and fourth gently on the silk of the tie. You didn't even realize what you were doing really, it just felt nice (and super right). You only paused when Connor's own hand moved up to grab yours which was still splayed out on his chest. You looked up sharply, embarrassment evident on your face. "S-Sorry Connor. I guess I got.. um, uh", it was almost like you fell into on of your dazes, but at the same time not. And the cause of this was when he started to gently massage your hand in his own. He was looking at you with a certain intensity in his expression, but it wasn't one with malice. It was a soft intensity. You took a deep breath, staring right back at him in response. And then suddenly his face was right up in front of yours, and your lips felt rather heavy.

And his eyes were closing, and then so were yours. 

Your hand was still clutched in his gently, but your standing position was compromised because now you were seated right next to him while your free hand was pressed gently against his cheek. Connor was the first to pull back as well, but he didn't seem frantic or panicky. He seemed confused almost, and conflicted too. Your own eyes fluttered open, his hand still clutching yours tightly. You moved your thumb across his cheek gently, a tender expression on your face as you practically stared each other down. 

You knew what this meant. But he would need time to think. So you removed your hand from his face gently and pulled your hand back, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't second guess yourself Connor... I care about you very much, but I know you need more time to think.." You trailed off, you didn't exactly like the reality of your words, but you had to abide by them regardless. "I'll go get the car warmed up and we can then go pick up Hank." You reached down and gently rubbed his cheek again for a few moments before you turned and walked over to your front door. 

You grabbed your big coat and boots and situated yourself, then you were out the door rather fast.

He had kissed you. It was tender, sweet, and much warmer than you had thought it would be. And you definitely thought about it alright. 

* * *

 

The car ride to pick up Hank was mostly quiet, but for some reason not as awkward as you had anticipated that it would be. When you two arrived, you put the car in park and turned your head towards Connor. "Do you wanna go get him? I'd imagine he's getting over another hang-over and I'd rather not deal with that right now..." You trailed off, biting your lip gently. He seemed to understand nonetheless though, so he nodded and opened up the door. "Oh! Say hi to Sumo for me Connor!" You chimed before he exited the car and closed the door. 

Connor smiled at that, mainly because he liked dogs probably, then he turned and walked up to Hanks front door. You leaned back and closed your eyes again, you were going to have to wait at least twenty minutes before Hank would be ready. But you could wait twenty minutes. 

And you were right. About twenty minutes later (more like 28) Hank and Connor emerged from his door. Hank was looking nice and spiffy, and Connor looked light hearted. You were finally going to drive them around instead a vise versa, which meant you got to stay in the front seat. They both got in after you unlocked the door, Connor getting in the back seat behind you. You turned your head to Hank who got in first, a sweet smile adorning your face. "Hank, I've got pain meds in the glove compartment if you need them." He groaned at what you said, probably because you assumed he drank the night before, but you definitely had reason to believe so. "Thanks kid.." he grumbled gruffly, opening it up. You grabbed your water bottle and handed it to him as you pulled out of your parking space, heading to the Stratford Tower. 

The ride was nice. Quite. Comfortable. Smooth. And then you arrived at the Stratford Tower. There were police cars everywhere. Reporters tenfold of the police men and women. You groaned, trying to find a proper parking spot. But that shit wasn't working. So you started to drive through the crowd, rather slowly at that, as you attempted to find somewhere to park your car. And then you saw it. A lovely parallel parking spot right in front of the building. You pulled in, sighing from relief, before you got out of the car. Immediately reporters were in your face, microphones and cameras pinning you to your car. The annoyance was evident on your face, and from the tone of Hank's voice just behind you, you could tell he was frustrated too. "Get out of my face! I've got nothing to disclose!" You retorted angrily, pushing someone out of your way. Connor followed close behind you, one of his hands on the small of your back as he helped guide you through the crowd. He helped guide you rather easily, probably because he could depute the best paths with his statistical thinking. 

When you three finally got into the damn building, it was almost as chaotic. There were more reporters privileged enough to be allowed inside, police officers and androids, and the like. But you stormed right past and went to the elevator with your two boys trailing just behind you. You guys got in unscathed, so you went ahead and pressed the button so you could go to the floor you needed to be at. It was about 4:06 p.m now. You stood behind Hank and Connor. Hank stood there rather still, while Connor was the one moving around quite a bit. He was doing coin trick. Twirling it on his fingers, throwing it back and fourth, and moving it along his knuckles. It was entrancing to watch, but Hank didn't seem to appreciate it as much. 

Hank suddenly snatched the coin from Connor's left hand, "You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor." You and Connor watched as Hank pocketed the coin, grumbling under his breath. But while you seemed annoyed at Hank for being so tough on him, Connor looked... offended? Hurt? Maybe upset. But he didn't say anything other than, "Sorry Lieutenant", in a confused-hurt tone. 

There was no reason for you to scold Hank though because the elevator doors opened moments later. It was a mess in there. There were bullet holes, lots of people, and Collins standing there with his clipboard. This was going to be a long investigation, but they were finally getting the recognition they deserved. You just wanted them to end up succeeding, though you still wondered if you were willing to give up your badge for the cause. You weren't sure yet, but right now you had more important things to do rather than think about where your loyalties lie. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FINALLY! It's not a lie this time it's actually a story chapter lmao  
> Thanks to everyone enjoying my story!

You and Hank exited the elevator first, Chris immediately greeting the two of you after Hank spoke. "Hi Hank, Y/N", you gave a smile and nod of confirmation, Hank did the same but he also added on, "Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?" You rolled your eyes at that, but he was being lighthearted so you had to at least appreciate his attempt. Chris spoke up again while you brushed past, mentioning the broadcast the deviants transmitted from the tower. You kinda pushed away what they were saying, your interest only peaking up again at the mention of the FBI being there. You turned your head and gave Hank a look, a knowing one at that. The FBI snobs think their jobs and credentials make the job of the police less important, not to mention their extremely territorial over their investigations. 

Chris started to walk along the hall with you and Hank, debriefing you both on the details of what happened inside of the tower. It all sounded pretty suspicious, and you knew Hank was catching onto that as well. You reached up and rubbed the back of your neck gently, heading into the main room with Hank next to you and Connor right behind you both. There was a man standing in front of the large screen with the face of the deviant who was the face of the broadcast. You tilted you head to the side a bit  as Chris introduced him. "Oh, Lieutenant this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI." The man turned his head, his face looking quite unpleasant as he observed you and Hank. "Lieutenant Anderson and Detective L/N are in charge of investigating for the Detroit Police." Hank eyed Perkins down with an annoyed expression on his face like he'd rather be doing anything else, but you decided to be courteous and gave an acknowledging smile. He didn't return the recognition though, rather he turned his head towards Connor who just walked up. "What's that?" You and Hank had no chance to answer though because Connor was already on it, "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." 

That brought a fond little memory to your mind from the first time you met him, but any positive memories flooding your mind were drowned out by the way Perkins addressed you three. "Androids investigating androids, huh?" He paused and threw a smug look over at you and Hank, you really didn't like the expression on his face. "You sure you want an android hanging around? After everything that happened?" He gave Hank a look, one that made you certainly want to smash his face in with your foot. Hank said nothing though, so you figured it was best to stay quiet as well despite your silent fuming. "Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case." 

You were sure Hank was going to fire back with something witty or awesome, but instead he just shook his head and took a step back, "Pleasuring meeting you. Have a nice day." You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest, "Can't say the same..." But while you went to follow Hank, Perkins spoke up again. "And watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene." Chris walked past rather quickly, and the look on both his and Hanks' faces said it all. You couldn't help the pure rage coursing through your veins at the moment. You wanted nothing more then to shove his ass off the building, but your anger dissipated quickly when someone lightly pat your back. You turned your head, Hank standing there. "Just forget it, kid. No point in getting in trouble for a prick like that." You let out a heavy and irritated sound breath, but simply nodded your head in response. "Right... I'll just... go have a walk around then." You stated, pulling away as you walked off rather quickly. 

You went over to one of the walls with bullet holes littering throughout it, a grim expression on your face. You definitely didn't want to be taken off the case. The thought of going back to normal homicide at this point when you were all so close to figuring things out sounded like a sure nightmare. Connor would probably have to go back to Cyberlife, Hank will probably be even more depressed because of the failure, and you could be demoted back to being a cop. You weren't for sure about any of these things, but the chances of that exact scenario playing out were painfully high. You couldn't let that happen, you knew it was pertinent that you all figured out something soon or else that asshole Perkins would end up claiming jurisdiction. 

You lightly ran your hand along the bullet holes littering the wall, hearing the message playing on the large screen once again. You pushed those distractions away though and focused on what was right in front of you. You followed the path of imprints on the wall until you came up on a splatter of blue blood on the wall. You turned your head after a few moments to take a look, Hank and Connor were talking about the video, but you shook that off and went into the kitchen to take another look. 

You peered around, heading to the kitchen to take a quick look. There were three androids lined up inside, all three being the same model. It was creepy, but there were other things for you to look at. So you gave a nod even though you go no response and walked out of the room. Connor was taking a sample of the blue blood on the wall when you walked out, and Hank was headed towards the roof. You walked over to Connor and stood right next to him. You didn't say anything though, because he had an almost faraway look in his eyes as if he were watching something unfold right in front of him. You turned back towards the blue splatter of blood on the wall, your eyebrows knitted together. It looked to be about chest length for someone ducked down and running from an array of bullets spraying down on them. A trail of blue blood led upstairs, so you went ahead and headed up to the roof to see what was up. 

Hank was waiting in the stairway for Connor, but you went ahead and walked past him and headed up the stairs. There were CSI guys walking around and some other people, but your focus immediately zeroed in on a black back between the two containment units on the roof. You walked on over and kneeled down. There was one parachute, and there were three parachuters that left from the roof. You furrowed your eyebrows together. Why would they bring an extra parachute? And why wasn't there any blue blood from here leading to the railing of the roof?

The revelation hit you like a bag of bricks. One of the deviants was still on the roof somewhere, hiding and hoping they wouldn't be found. You bit your lip gently, then stood up and crouched down next to the blue blood which was splayed on the ground and containment unit. It wasn't natural, the whole situation screamed inside job, or something like that. You decided to follow the blood trail, but you were stopped with a light hand coming into contact with your shoulder after you approached a door with blue blood on the outside. You looked up and your eyes were met with the pretty brown ones of Connor. "Let me do it Detective." You had no reason to say no really, so you gave and sigh and stood behind where the door would open. You looked at Connor, he of course returned the look before he opened up the door suddenly. His expression changed for a moment, but then there was a loud bang, and Connor was on the ground and blue blood rained down in front of you. You yelped in shock, the sound of the shot shaking you up. The deviant in the containment unit jumped out though and went to hide behind the large metal units to the right of the door. Hank came over and grabbed Connor, pulling him to cover, so you jumped over the metal box behind the now open down and ducked down as bullets started to fly left and right. 

You whipped out your gun and poked your head up from your cover, but the open door was blocking your vision. You cursed and ducked your head down, popping it back up when you heard heavy footsteps. You saw Connor running towards the blonde haired deviant, dodging bullets along the way. You quickly sat up and your eyes went wide, you only caught a glimpse as Connor hurled himself over the obstacle in his path and grabbed onto the deviant. It happened rather quickly after that, the gun aimed upwards and went off once again, only this time he fell back as blue blood spurted upwards. Connor stepped back, his hands up and his eyes wide as he stared down at the now dead deviant. You got up and scrambled over, "C-Connor! Holy shit, Connor are you okay!?" Your voice was panicked, you couldn't help the slight stutter or tremble of your tone. You were worried. 

All you heard was a soft, "Okay..." from him, his eyes still trained down on the body of the deviant. Hank ran over as well, getting in front of Connor with a worried expression on his face. "Are you hurt?" Connor's LED was red, and his eyes still didn't meet yours or Hanks. You reached up and gently grabbed his arm, "I'm okay.." he repeated once again. He sounded traumatized to put it shortly, it was enough to further your concern. Hank took a step back, "Jesus!", he shook his head a bit, but you didn't step back. Instead you continued to hold onto his arm gently. Connor looked at Hanks' feet as he walked off to the side to pace a bit. Hank started to rant about Connor never listening to him, but Connor didn't really seem to be processing anything at the moment. "Connor... what's wrong..?" You repeated softly, your grip on him tightening a bit. "I.. was connected to its' memory..." He paused for a moment, "when it fired... I felt it die...L-Like I was dying." You let your hand drop to your side, the pure and raw emotion in his voice scared you a bit. And it made you feel awful. But his next words only made you feel worse. "I was scared..." 

For now you knew it was best to give him some space, but your worried gaze never left him. Even after he started to speak again, "I saw something... in its' memory... a-a word... painted on a piece of rusty metal..." Another frustrating pause for effect, "Jericho." That sounded like the name of a person, but it was written on metal? It seemed like it would be some sort of refuge, but you weren't for sure. So there was no reason for you to speculate too heavily about things you had a bad understanding on. You turned your attention back onto Connor whose attention was back on the deviant on the ground. You knew right away that you needed to get him out of there though. 

You looked over to Hank who seemed to have the same thought at you, so you went ahead and placed your hand on Connors' back gently. "Hey, Connor...Our work here is done. Why don't we head back home?" Connor swallowed heavily, you could tell by the movement of his jaw and throat as he stood there. "Right... I guess we can do that.." You removed your hand gently from his back and let him walk off. You turned to Hank immediately though. "Hank...I'm going to take Connor back to my apartment again tonight. He'll be fine I'm sure, but he's 'not supposed to feel things' remember?" Hank knew perfectly well all right. He nodded his head a bit, sighing mostly in response. "Yeah yeah I get it, kid. I'll tell Chris we're on our way out. Okay?" He sounded annoyed, but you could quite easily tell that he held some worry for Connor too. 

* * *

 

The three of you drove down to Hanks' place to drop him off. After you parked in front of his house, you turned and gave him a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Hank...Um, we got anything planned?" You asked, unlocking the doors in your car so he could get out. "Yeah, actually. We've got a meeting with Elijah Kamski at around 11:00 a.m. tomorrow. So uh, get here before 10:20. Okay?" That sounded cool, meeting the creator of Cyberlife. Might as well. You nodded your head and leaned your head back, "Alright. If I were you, I'd lay off the drinks tonight Hank... Have a good night though." You flashed him a mischievous smile, mostly because you left no room for him to retort back. Hank grumbled under his breath and got out of the car, heading back up to his front door with his keys in his hands. 

You rubbed the back of your neck gently and turned to look at Connor who had been awfully quiet during the entire ride. You moved your head towards the passenger seat, "Come sit up here, you're not permanently booted to the back", He nodded his head slowly and wasted no time in moving himself to the front seat next to you. You took the car out of park and pulled out of the spot, glancing over at Connor as you started your nice drive back to your apartment. "Connor... Are you okay?" You asked out of the blue after a small bit. 

You really were worried about him, about how he was taking the emotions he felt from the deviant who committed suicide. He didn't seem to get it though. "I.. I'm fine Y/N. What happened at the Stratford Tower was surprising, but I'm not in any danger. My arm has already been repaired and I've uploaded my memory. We even got another clue for the case. So while it was... distressing. I'm okay." You don't know why that made you relax slightly, but it did nonetheless. You simply nodded your head in response and continued to drive. "Alright, I won't doubt you on that.  When we get back though, I want you to relax. No waiting on me, okay?" The look on his face told you he wanted to protest, but you put one hand up with the other still on the steering wheel. "Quiet Connor. Lets' just... drive for now." He gave a nod, though he still seemed like he wanted to argue with you.

It only took about 15 minutes to get to your apartment, and only 1 minutes to get inside and situated. You removed your shoes and big coat, then you turned to Connor who was standing right next to you. "You can get comfy too. I'm not offended by you taking your shoes off and stuff." From the corner of your eye you saw him nod which brought a small smile come to your face. You then made your way back over to the couch in your living room to lay down, "Come sit with me Connor, remember what I said? Relax", you closed your eyes with a smile on your face, peeking at him by opening one eye to see if he was listening. Connor sat next to your slouched form, his back all straight like usual. 

You sat up after a moment and turned the TV on with the black remote sitting on your coffee table, the news blaring on about the broadcast that went on today. You quickly changed the channel to the science fiction channel, some movie about space travel from the 2010's. You sighed quietly and turned your head to look up at Connor, a flash from that morning entering your mind. You had forgotten all about the kiss, but now here you were thinking about it in the same place with him right next to you. Connor was already looking at you though when your eyes came back into focus, you couldn't even stop your face from getting red. "Your body temperature has increased, I'm assuming you're thinking about what I did this morning." God, did he have a mind reading function too? "I don't know why I did what I did this morning... but I'm assuming you weren't exactly against it since you did return the gesture." He wasn't wrong in the slightest. In fact he was so fucking right that your embarrassment only increased. "Y-Yeah, I didn't mind.." Your voice was soft, and you had to admit you felt pretty shy. You were always so sure of yourself, but when it came to Connor here you couldn't help but be a total mess.

"It was an interesting experience. But I liked it. Maybe we should do it again sometime." He sounded so innocent with the way he said it, but apart of you knew it was probably just an experiment to him. And that's what really confused you. For now though you knew it was best to refrain from confusing him anymore with your own feelings. "Y-Yeah..." You paused, clearing your throat, "Maybe so." You chewed your bottom lip gently for a few moments, leaning back. Connor shifted next to you, he moved closer so now his side was pressed right up against yours. You didn't scoot back though, you just sat there and glanced up at him. 

"It's already 6:28 p.m. and were going to meet Elijah Kamski tomorrow... ah.. hopefully he knows something.." You wanted to break the silence already, but Connor didn't say anything about it. You then remembered that you wanted to make him relax. So you scooted forward a bit and grabbed one of his legs. You lifted it up to the best of your ability until he finally moved his leg with your arms. You put both his legs on the coffee table in a resting position, then you turned and gave him a smile. He took his shoes off like you suggested, that there making you smile. You then turned and started to take his tie off as well, folding it neatly on the coffee table. "There you go. Comfy." Usually you would've expected him to say something along the lines of not feeling comfort, but he didn't. His eyes were on you the whole time, he seemed to be wondering what you were up to exactly. You resettled yourself next to him again, leaning your cheek against his shoulder gently.

"Connor... I... care about you a whole lot. What happened today with the deviant.. that wasn't a good move. He could've killed you." You sighed, turning your head up a bit, "Contrary to your belief... Hank would also be upset if something bad were to happen to you. You view yourself as a replaceable machine, but you have to remember that you're the original. And thats important to us... to me." Connors' LED was yellow, his eyes seemingly boring into yours. Though his expression was also soft, it appeared that he was hanging onto your every word. "I will... keep that in mind Y/N. I don't want to be interrupted as much as you two don't want me to be. But, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in closer at that last part, you couldn't help but quickly glance down at his lips. 

"Y/N... I care about you too. You and Hank." You smiled. He's come a long way these past few days. He was so much more human each day, all you could hope for now is that he can determine who he really is. That he can make his path and find out what his purpose is. And all you can do is be a nice cheerleader with Hank on the way. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski is a total weirdo who would fuck a machine pre androidism

You ended up inviting Connor to hang out in your room again while you slept for the night. The temptation was way to high and he asked you first so technically it was totally fine. When you woke up in the morning, you were in a similar position to the one you woke up in the previous morning. Your face was pressed up against his white shirt and your arms were wrapped around his midsection. He had one arm around you, the other holding a new book. You gave a soft yawn, sitting up slowly. The arm around you moved as you got up, but you were too busy rubbing your eyes gently to think about that. "Good morning, Y/N. It's 9:48 a.m." You nodded your head, letting your arms fall back to your sides as you looked at him. The book was placed down on the nightstand still open, and he was sitting up straight. 

You gave him a sleepy smile, running a hand through your hair gently. Your hand got stuck on a bunch of tangles littered throughout your hair, causing you to sigh. "Lets aim to leave at 10:10 at the latest." He nodded his head and got up from your bed into a standing position. "Alright." You got up as well, reaching up to pat the side of his face gently. "Why don't you read some more while I get ready. I'll make my own breakfast this time too, okay?" 

His expression shifted for a moment, but he nodded regardless and grabbed the book he put down and left the room. He really was a total sweetheart, but he was doing way too much for you already. If you wanted a service android you would've gotten one a long time ago. You knew though that the main reason he was doing all this was probably because Hank told him he needed to keep an eye on you. But you really were fine. Staying up late and skipping unimportant meals were like second nature to your job. And as long as you had the golden drink coffee you could always accomplish your tasks. 

Your phone buzzed as you were on your way out the door, and when you answered you were greeted with Hanks' rough voice. "I'm parked outside, were the hell are you two?" You didn't realize you had taken so long to get ready, "Sorry Hank...! I didn't realize it was already... 10:38? Shit, were coming outside right now!" You opened up the door and saw his car out front, making you grimace. You turned your head to call for Connor and you ran right into him. "Sorry Connor, um, Hank came to pick us up." He nodded his head and placed his hand on your lower back gently, urging you out the door. "I will lock your door. Go join the Lieutenant." You nodded your head slowly, flashing him a quick smile over your shoulder. You climbed into the back seat and buckled yourself in, leaning forward in-between the two seats. You smiled and pat Hanks' shoulder gently, "Sorry for keeping you waiting Hank, but at least we can go now." Connor got in the passenger seat a few moments after you, also nodding at what you said. 

* * *

 

The car ride to Kamski's mansion was nice for the most part. Minus the constant snow pelting the windshield and how it was colder in the car than you wanted it to be. The navigation system said that you were only another five minutes at the most away from the mansion, and that seemed to be about right from the large home that came into focus a few minutes beforehand. You sat up in your seat, living in a place like that must be complete heaven. But you'd never be able to afford something that nice, not to mention you wouldn't be home often enough to enjoy the luxury.

Hank parked his car next to a little decorative bridge in front of the house, wasting no time in getting out. When you checked the time on your phone it said it was 11:17 a.m. Thankfully you three weren't late for the meeting. You sat there in the back and watched as Hank pulled out his phone, pacing back and fourth in front of the car as he held it up to his ear. 

You stepped out of the car as Hank lowered his phone down to place back in his pocket, Connor doing the same. You walked over quickly, hugging your arms around yourself to conserve more warmth. It was freezing outside after all. You stood just off to the left of Hank, watching him curiously as Connor stood next to him. You wanted to know if everything was alright, but Connor spoke first. "Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" You nodded your head along as Connor spoke, wondering the same thing. "Chris... was on patrol last night", he paused, the pause making your worry spike heavily. "He was attacked by a bunch of deviants... and said he was saved by Markus himself..." You were shocked, to put it simply. Chris's wife was a friend of yours, not to mention you two have worked together in the past despite him being a regular cop as of right now. "Is Chris okay?" Connor once again spoke before you, but he voiced the same question you had perfectly. "Yeah. He's in shock but...he's alive..." There was a certain look on Hanks' face that you recognized perfectly. It was one you wore many times as you contemplated if you were on the right side in all of this. 

Hank mumbled something else under his breath which you didn't exactly catch, but you could imagine what it was he said. "How did you find Kamski?" A question for Hank no doubt, you had nothing to do with the appointment with the Cyberlife creator. "I remember this guy was all over the media when Cyberlife first started selling androids...", very true. You didn't very much enjoy his interviews though. He seemed pretty weird, like he's obsessed with perfection in every aspect. "I made a few calls..."

You reached up and placed your hands on the sides of your face, the warmth from your gloved hands granting some relief for your ice cold cheeks. Hank walked up to the door with his arms hanging at his sides, Connor walking up just as careless while you practically froze to death in between them. Hank rang the doorbell, a soft chime ringing throughout the house as well as outside with you three. 

You all stood there awkwardly for a few moments, Hank and Connor looking around while you shook in your boots. Hank reached up to ring again when suddenly a very pretty blonde girl opened up the door for the three of you. She was gorgeous, so much so that you didn't notice the LED on the side of her head right away. Hank gave what was equivalent to a pleasant smile, "Hi, uh. I'm, er, Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Police Department. We're here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski." Her deadpanned expression changed suddenly as a lovely smile adorned her face while she stepped back and opened the door up wider. "Please, come in." She turned to the side and gestured for you three to enter. Hank mumbled and 'Okay', and walked in with you hot on his heels. You were desperate to be warm again. Connor entered in last. 

The blonde closed the door after Connor entered, then she walked back in front of Hank again. "I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable." You smiled sweetly in response, walking on over to the plush seat on the far side of the room to sit down. The music playing inside was soft, but definitely not unpleasant. Though you imagined that Hank didn't appreciate it very much. Hank sat down too a few moments after you, glancing around the room much like you did. 

Connor started to walk around the room, most likely to observe the contents of the waiting room you all were in. Hank awkwardly clapped his hands for a moment while you hugged yourself, just basking in the warmth of the house. Connor was looking at the picture of Kamski when Hank suddenly spoke up, "Nice girl..." You nodded your head, smiling mostly to yourself. "Mmhm." Connor turned, nodding his head as well, "You're right... she's really pretty." You opened up one of your eyes, furrowing your eyebrows together. Yes you did feel a small pang of jealousy at him finding her pretty, but what really got you is that he called her she instead of 'it'. That there was enough to make you smile despite your small moment of jealousy. "Nice place...Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody..." You understood what he meant, but at the same time he was wrong about them being a bad thing for even most people. "So, you're about to meet your maker Connor. How does it feel?" You closed your eyes again, deciding to just listen silently. 

"Kamski is one of the greatest geniuses of the 21st century. It'll be interesting to meet him in person." You would never know what it's like to meet someone who actually physically created you. Yeah you had your parents who were technically your creators, but it surely couldn't be the same thing. "Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face... " You sat up straighter and looked at Hank with something close to sympathy in your eyes, "I'd have a couple things I'd want to say to him..." You bit your lip gently and stood up, deciding that you needed to just move around a bit. 

Connor was observing a picture across from the door the girl left through while playing with his coin. You stretched your arms up over your head for a moment, wiggling your fingers around since you finally got feeling back into them. The door suddenly opened again and you turned your head. The girl stood there again with her hands clasped in front of her. "Elijah will see you now." Hank got up and you went ahead and walked past her into the large room. 

The first thing you noticed was the huge blood red pool in the middle of the room sporting two of the same model of the girl just outside, and then a half naked man at the other end of said pool. Hank spoke, but you were too busy being extremely uncomfortable to say anything either. You heard a new voice, one you only ever heard on TV before, then suddenly the man in the pool was doing a lap back towards you, Hank, and Connor. Hopefully because he was getting out. You took a glance around before following Hank and the girl over to an area with a couple chairs. The view from the large window was gorgeous, but you imagined it'd be even nicer in the summer and spring. 

He did a few more laps than you were expecting, meanwhile the three of you awkwardly stood around the seating area. The man, Kamski, finally climbed out of the pool, meanwhile you turned your head off to the side to avoid making eye contact with the speedo wearing man. Hank only watched with little amusement in his expression, impatience radiating from his entire being. The girl tended to Kamski and wrapped him up in a black robe while he then walked over to the window and slicked back his hair some more. When the black haired man finally turned again, you and your boys were all facing him. Hank spoke up first. 

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. Detective Y/N and Connor." You nodded your head in greeting, your eyes still wandering around the window out at the pretty scenery in front of you. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?" Your eyes flickered back over to the (quite rat like) man, an inquisitive look on your face. It should be obvious after all. "Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left Cyberlife years ago, but I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know." Once again you thought that was rather obvious, especially since he was supposed to be some sort of genius. Kamski had been looking down while Hank spoke, probably to process what he was saying, before his eyes flickered back up to Hanks' face. You couldn't read his expression, something about it wasn't familiar to you. "Deviants..."  God you hated the way he paused as if he were expecting something, "Fascinating, aren't they?" It's settled. You don't like him. "Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will." The way he said it unnerved you, but you weren't going to let that show. "Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanities greatest achievement threatens to be its' downfall..." You just wanted to burst out about how that wasn't true. They weren't threatening. Just last night Chris's life was saved by one. You didn't like the way he smirked afterwards, "Isn't it ironic?" 

You side stepped a bit, rubbing your arm gently while Connor finally spoke up, "Deviancy seems to spread like some sort of virus. We thought you might know something about that." Kamski shook his head, opening his arms up a bit widely. "All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics...Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" You knitted your eyebrows together, lightly tapping your fingers on your arm while they conversed. "Listen, we didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we'll be on our way." You nodded your head along as Hank spoke. Leaving sounded like a great idea. 

Kamski didn't even acknowledge Hank though. Instead he zeroed in on Connor. "What about you, Connor?" A questioning look was sent to Hank from you, but Hank merely shrugged a bit and turned his attention onto Kamski who approached him. "Whose side are you on?" You knew what was happening here now. Kamski was trying to trick him. To confuse him and cause him stress. Exactly what you had been trying to prevent for the past few days. "I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do." His response disappointed you a bit. Kamski seemed to find that funny though, and a part of you wanted to grab Connor and Hank and run away. "Well, that's what you're programmed to say...", talking to Connor like he was a toddler, "but you..." You really didn't like where this was going. Especially when Mr. Kamski stepped even closer to Connor. "What do you really want?"

You saw a shift in Connors' expression. It worried you, so much so that you stepped forward a bit totally ready to step in if something were to happen. "What I want is not important." You swear you saw a quick glance over towards you, and it seemed like Kamski noticed it too. He turned his head, his eyes scanning over you for a moment before he called to the blonde girl next to you. "Chloe." 

You watched as she approached normally, but you couldn't help the sense of worry filling you up. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality", he finally stepped away from Connor, turning towards Chloe. He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her towards all of you, "Simple question of algorithms and computing capacity." He seemed to get lost in thought for a moment as he looked at the girl in front of him. "What interests me... is whether machines are capable of empathy." He was not at her left, his head turned towards her. He turned back and looked at you and Hank, "I call it the Kamski test, it's very simple you see..." His attention was once again on Chloe who was simply staring ahead with a blank and sightless look in her eyes. "Magnificent, isn't it. One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife." He reached up and started to caress her face gently, your mind immediately jumping to the girl from the Eden Club. "Young, and beautiful forever." You didn't like the look in his eyes. You didn't like the way he called her it. And you especially didn't like the sly glances he kept throwing to you and Hank. "A flower that will never wither... But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human?" He turned around to the desk behind him, "Or a living being", He pulled something out, and you couldn't help but let your hand wander to the gun holstered in your belt, "with a soul." He turned with his hand up, the other one sporting a handgun similar to your own. 

You didn't remove your hand from the gun still in your belt, but you didn't draw your own either. Instead you let yourself relax as you eased your hand away and let them rest at your sides once again. Kamski was lowering Chloe down to her knees now, but she didn't fight him on it at all. She just sat there looking straight ahead still. "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Now you knew what he was up to. It made sense now as Kamski approached him with the gun hanging there in his left hand uselessly. 

Hank stepped back and you stepped froward as Kamski placed the gun in Connors' hand, making him lift his arm with the gun pointed straight at her head. "What do you think you're doing?" You asked, moving to step forward again. Hank placed his hand on your shoulder though and made you stop. Kamski didn't even acknowledge your words. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me." Hank let his hand drop from your shoulder as he finally spoke up, "Okay I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Let's go. Sorry to get you out of yo-" he was promptly cut off by Kamski's rather urgent voice directed at Connor, "What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android?" The LED on Connors' head was flashing yellow rapidly, and you really started to worry. "Decide who you are. An obedient machine... or a living being endowed with free will..." 

Hank turned a bit, annoyance but also urgency in his tone as he raised his voice. "Thats enough! Connor, we're leaving." Hank turned and started to walk off, turning once again as Kamski got closer. "Pull the trigger", Hank called his name again, more stern this time, "and I'll tell you all you wanna know." You stepped closer this time, gently placing your hand on his arm, "Connor... please don't..." Your voice was softer than you wanted it to be, but you needed him to stop. You saw his eyes move for a moment towards you before back to the girl at his mercy in front of him. 

His LED flashed yellow again (then turned red) before he took in a sharp intake of breath and handed the gun back to Kamski. He said nothing though, instead Kamski opened up his mouth again, "Fascinating...." Hank was watching intently, "Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity, is itself a deviant." Connor couldn't stop staring, "I'm...I'm not a deviant." You never removed your hand from his arm, "You prefer to spare a machine then accomplish your mission." He finally helped the Chloe back up to her feet, "You saw a living being in this android." You stepped back towards Hank again, anger boiling inside of you the more he opened his mouth, "You showed empathy." He pushed Chloe's shoulder gently and she walked off without so much as a word. "A war is coming... you'll have to chose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?" You just wanted him to shut up already, everything he said has been to distract Connor and you knew exactly why. "What could be worse than having to chose between two evils?" You stepped in between them and grabbed Connors' arm again, Hank moving to his other side. "Common... let's get out of here, Connor..." Your voice was soft again, you didn't know why but it seemed to snap him out of the daze Kamski forced him into in the first place. The three of you hurried over towards the doors when he spoke up once again, "By the way... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... you never know." You clenched your fists tightly and gently pulled him further along. Hank was already out the door and waiting for you both. 

You walked ahead quickly, a sick feeling working its' way into your stomach. Hank didn't make it any better when he started to question Connor about it on the bridge though. "Why didn't you shoot?" You stopped and looked over, the look on Connor's face as he answered troubling you further. "I just saw that girls eyes... and I couldn't", you noticed right away that his voice trembled a bit, "thats all." He turned away again, his eyes meeting yours almost immediately. "You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something and you let it go..." You sent a glare over at Hank. You knew what he was getting at, but you rather that he didn't say it out loud. "Yeah, I know what I should have done but I told you I couldn't!" 

You felt yourself approaching before you even gave it thought. "I'm sorry... okay?" You stopped, mainly because that was a line you hadn't heard from him with actual emotion behind it. "Well... maybe you did the right thing." You saw a smile adorn Hank's face, that made you pause in your approach right away. He hadn't smiled so genuinely at anybody really in so long... and it was enough to make you a bit sentimental. Connor watched as Hank made his way back to his car, your eyes follow along as well. 

The lost look on Connor's face forced a small sigh from your lips. You moved closer and grabbed one of his hands gently, glad that they were warm enough to keep yours from the harshness of the air, "Common Connor. Let's.. let's head back to the station..." You trailed off, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before you walked him back to the car with you. "Why don't you sit in the back with me this time... it's nice to think when you've got a, friend, close by." You really had to force the word friend out there. But he didn't protest in the slightest as he let you walk with him back to the car, his hand still clutched in your own lightly. 

"I'm... proud of you Connor." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Connor and you know it clap your hands  
> clapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclap

Hank drove the three of you to the station for your report. Your car was still parked outside your place, so for now you depended on him to drive you around. After the three of you arrived you all headed inside and sat at your respective desks. You went straight to turning your terminal on, looking over the new cases you received in your time of investigation and absence. It seemed like there were even more cases than when you first started which was rather discouraging. 

You certainly didn't miss the paperwork aspect of your job, but you had to do it regardless. You started to type away at your report, completely unable to hide the boredom from your face while you worked. The fact that Connor didn't need to make physical reports filled you with a childish sort of envy. You couldn't help the pout adorning your face as you read over the notes you jotted down in your notebook and reiterated them into your report. If only you could be out on the field all the time instead of stuck here doing boring shit. Your deprecative thoughts were quickly interrupted at the soft sound of something being placed on your desk. You looked up with your eyebrows furrowed, surprised to see Connor standing there with his hand still on the cup he placed down on your desk. "I got you some coffee, Detective." 

A smile took over your face after he explained what he was doing. It was extremely sweet after all. "Oh! Thank you so much Connor, but you didn't have to do that." You couldn't help but sound a bit sheepish. Mostly because you were afraid that you were taking advantage of his willingness to help you out. "It's okay. I wanted to, Y/N." You smiled gently for a couple moments before reaching over to lightly grab his hand. "Alright alright... thank's Connor. I'll be done with my reports in a few hours. So I'll take you home after..." You trailed off, unable to stop yourself from flinching when Captain Fowler's voice boomed from his office. "Hank, Y/N, my office!" 

You quickly let go of Connor's hand turned back to your terminal. You saved all your progress rather quickly, then got up and pushed your chair in. Hank groaned rather dramatically as he got up from his chair, following you and Connor as you walked on into his office. You decided to stand in front of his desk instead of sit down, and when you turned your head to glance at your partners. You were surprised to see Connor's LED was yellow and his eyes were closed, but it quickly became blue again as he opened up his eyes. You then turned your attention back to the Captain who was sitting on his desk instead of his seat. "You're off the case." Was all he said. Your eyes went wide immediately. "The FBI is taking over."

You were expecting a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them. Hank's arms were crossed and he wasted no time in voicing his own shock. "What..? But we're onto something!" You nodded your head quickly in agreement, "We, we just need more time. I'm sure we can-" He was swiftly cut off by Fowler though, "Hank, Y/N. You don't get it. This isn't just another investigation, it's a fucking civil war." You looked away, grabbing your arm as you glared at the ground. "It's out of our hands now... we're talking about national security here." You knew he was right. In the grand scheme of things this was much bigger than just the Detroit Police Department, but that didn't mean you should be taken off all together. "Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now. Not when we're so close!" You shifted around uncomfortably, looking up again at Fowler when he yelled back, "You're always saying you can't stand androids! Jesus Hank make up your mind!" He paused to take a quick breath, "I thought you'd be happy about this!" Hank didn't bother to listen in though because he was already talking over him, "We're about to crack the case! I know we can solve it!" He shook his head and leaned a bit closer, the intensity in his expression not leaving for a moment. "For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back me up just this one time?" You let out a soft sigh, the look on the Captains face as Hank spoke spoke lengths on its' own. "There's nothing I can do. You're both back on homicide, and the android returns to Cyberlife." You looked over at Connor quickly, your eyes widening a bit. "I'm sorry, Hank, but it's over." 

You didn't wait to hear anything else though, you turned and walked out of the room quickly. You failed your case, Connor was going to leave, and you were going to go back to how things were before. You sat down on the seat next to Hank's desk, laying your head down. This feeling of defeat was just miserable. You heard Hank collapse on his seat, also defeated, with a heavy sigh. You lifted up your head slowly, looking at him sadly. "I know, kid.." Connor came over and sat on the desk to your left, a troubled expression on his face. There was a small pause of silence before Connor spoke up, "We can't just give up like that. I know we could have solved this case!" You looked down again, nodding your head a bit in agreement. 

Hank placed his hand down on his desk and looked up at Connor, leaning back in his seat a bit, "So you're going back to Cyberlife?" You adverted your gaze from them at that. "I have no choice... I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed..." You grabbed your knees tightly, leaning back in the chair. "Thats fucked up..." You were mostly saying it to yourself, but you believed that it was messed up wholeheartedly. Hank's next words surprised you though, enough to make you turn your head quickly with a shocked expression on your face. "What if we're on the wrong side?" The exact thing you've been wondering since day one, but hearing it come from Hank only made you believe it more so. "What if we're fighting against people who just want to be free?" You nodded your head along, letting your hands relax on your legs. "When the deviants ride up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it." Connor leaned a bit closer while he said it, it seemed like he really believed it. "But now it's too late..." You only half agreed with what he was saying, but either way you understood. "When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place... You put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion." You nodded your head again, rolling the chair closer to the both of them. Connor looked off to the side but he didn't turn his head, he just seemed like he was reflecting on Hank's words. "I don't know why I did it..." He shook his head a bit and leaned back again into his previous sitting position. 

"I'm not programmed to say things like this, but...I really appreciated working with you two." He turned his head a bit and smiled at you, then back at Hank again. "With a little more time, who knows... we might've even all been friends..." Hank made a bit of a face, but you couldn't keep the sad smile from your face. "Well, well, here comes Perkins, that mother fucker... sure don't waste any time at the FBI" You turned your head, furrowing your eyebrows a bit, "Fucking prick... of all people to get our case.." You sighed and stood up to put the chair back, pausing when Connor spoke up again. "We can't give up... I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over." You were actually pretty surprised by his sudden outburst, but you didn't disagree with anything he was saying. "There's no choice! You heard Fowler, we're off the case." Your muscles twitched involuntarily when Connor got up from sitting on the desk suddenly, "You've got to help me, Lieutenant. We need more time so we can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there somewhere."

You bit your lip then leaned closer as well, "Hank... he's right... we can't give up", Your expression was, no doubt, a bit desperate. "Listen... Connor, Y/N-" For what was probably the first time ever, Connor interrupted Hank. "If we don't solve this case, Cyberlife will destroy me. Five minutes, thats all I ask." You it your lip gently, he sounded just as desperate as you looked, but it seemed like Hank was finally caving in. He got up slowly, close enough to you and Connor for just you two to hear. "Key to the basement is on my desk...Get a move on I can't distract them forever... Y/N, go with him, kid.." You smiled brightly and swiped his key, watching him as he walked off towards Perkins. 

Connor looked at you just as you were looking back up at him. You gave a nod, then hurried off towards the archive room behind Hank's desk. You placed the key in Connor's hand, unable to keep in a soft laugh when you heard Hank yell from the other room, "Perkins! You fucking cocksucker!" You walked over to the door and stood in front of Connor while he unlocked the door, a nervous expression adorning your features. "Where you goin'?" You knew that voice alright. You turned your head to face the sneering Detective Reed. "We don't need plastic pricks around here! Or did no one tell you?" You stepped forward and placed an accusatory finger on his chest. "Go away Gavin. Nobody's in the mood for your dickish behavior!" Connor turned his head over towards the two of you, his hand still on the door handle which he had already unlocked. "What the fuck are you two doing?" Gavin pushed you back away from him and you stumbled back into Connor. He grabbed your arms gently and looked at Gavin with a calm expression. "We've been taken off the case... we're going to give the evidence in our possession to the FBI, and then I will leave." You glared up at Gavin as he approached and leaned in with a smug expression on his face. "Good. But be careful on your way back...Androids have a tendency of, huh, getting themselves set on fire these days..." You shoved him back a bit and stepped forward, turning back to Connor. "Let's go." Connor opened up the door to the archive room and stepped in, you following close behind as Detective Reed walking off, grumbling about androids and you being a bitch. 

The two of you walked into the room and up to the evidence panel that summoned evidence from whatever case you were working on. You walked up and placed the palm of your hand on the panel gently, putting your password in quickly. The evidence emerged from the wall, revealing to you the deviant from your first case with Connor, the deviant who shot himself on the roof of the Stratford Tower, regular evidence in the middle, and an unknown android to the far left. 

You rubbed the back of your head and approached the wall of evidence, looking over at Connor. "What should we do..?" You asked after a couple moments of looking over everything on the walls. Connor turned his head over towards you, then back towards the wall. "The answer is here somewhere... we just need to focus." You nodded your head and looked back up at the wall, your eyebrows furrowed together. Connor walked up to the blonde haired android from the roof of the Stratford tower, scanning over him seemingly. You rubbed the back of your head gently and stood in front of the solid evidence in the middle of the wall. Connor walked away from the blonde android for a moment and stood in front of another. You turned your head slowly, watching as he ripped something out of the deviant from the interrogation. You weren't sure as to what happened to him exactly, but it seemed like his head was bashed in. Connor stepped back in front of the deactivated blonde and inserted the thing he took out of the other. 

Suddenly his head moved up, and his head turned back and fourth a bit. His eyes were dully glowing but it seemed like he couldn't see. "It's dark...Where... where am I?" You walked over as quietly as you could, a concerned expression on your face. Connor looked at you for a moment before turning back to look at the android in front of you, "I need to find Jericho. Tell me how to get there." You bit your lip gently, wrapping your arms around yourself as you watched. "I don't... recognize your voice." He was quiet for a few moments before continuing, "You're not one of us! I'll never tell you where Jericho is! Leave me alone!" He then went quiet again, and you looked back over at Connor. You stayed silent though, you couldn't afford to give anything away if Connor was planning something. Connor looked at you, the frustration evident in his face as he walked back over to the middle of the wall where all the smaller evidence was. 

He lifted up the small screen with the deviant, Markus, speech from the broadcast. He turned it on, staring at it intently for a few moments before he started to speak. His voice was distorted and odd for a few moments before it transformed into the same voice as the deviant leader. You furrowed your eyebrows at him as he walked back to the deviant. He opened his sightless eyes back up again, "Who's there..? Who are you?" His voice was a bit faint, but also unsure. "Everything is all right...Don't worry." He sounded just like the android from the video, enough so to make you shiver uneasily. "Markus? Is that you? Why did you leave me?" You couldn't help but feel bad at how desperate he sounded. It made you feel bad, like you were an antagonist somehow. "I had no choice, they'd have killed us all... You'll be alright. I came to take you home." He paused for a second, glancing over at you for a moment, "Just... give me the location to Jericho. We need to leave now..." You turned bit your lip gently, glancing back behind you towards the door. "Jericho... Y-Yes, yes of course." The android seemed to relax quite a bit, so Connor then reached up and grabbed his arm. You watched as his hand turned white on contact, biting your lip gently as Connor extracted the information. 

Connor let him go after a couple moments and the blonde haired android reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Markus? Is.. that you Markus? Don't leave me again, Markus! Don't leave-!" He was cut off swiftly as Connor pulled something out of him to deactivate him again. You looked away promptly, grabbing your arm gently. This really wasn't right. Not at all, but at the same time if you didn't do something then Connor would have to go. He would die. And you wanted that even less than this. 

Connor turned to you with a triumphant smile, "I got it! The location to Jericho... We have to go before someone else comes though." You nodded your head and sped yourself over to the door. You opened it up for him, waiting for him to walk through before following after him. You grabbed Connor's arm gently as you followed him down the hall, ducking your head down as you walked past Gavin at his desk. Right as the two of you reached the outside an alarm went off. You turned your head up to look at him, "Connor, we need to take a Taxi to my apartment. I can get you a change of clothes, and then we can go. Okay?" He looked down at you, nodding his head slowly. He didn't seem bothered by your grip on his arm at all either. "Alright. But we need to set out as soon as possible, they'll think to check your apartment and..." He trailed off, "You'll be arrested for insubordination..." You sighed quietly, calling a Taxi with an app on your phone. It arrived in just a few minutes thankfully, and you both got in while you put in the place. "I guess I will get arrested... sucks." You ran a hand through your hair gently, looking over at him, "As long as they don't find you. I'm okay with that." 

His expression changed when you said that, like he felt bad almost. "I don't want that to happen, Y/N. I want you to come with me.." He noticed the hesitance in your expression right away, "Connor..." He shook his head though and grabbed one of your hands in his. He leaned forward while you leaned backwards a bit, your back pressing lightly against the wall of the automated Taxi. "No! I.. I mean. I can't let you get arrested because I'm trying to finish my mission. I can.. keep you safe. I will. And once I finish Cyberlife won't deactivate me and you won't be arrested." 

His hand still clutched your own. He was so close to your face you could even pick out all the small freckles and indentations on his skin. Cyberlife really did think of everything after all. "I... okay." You nodded your head slowly and wrapped your other arm around him, closing your eyes gently. "I'll go with you and keep you safe too, okay?" You felt his hair against your forehead gently as he nodded his head. You wrapped your other arm around him, smiling softly when you felt his forehead press gently against yours in response. You both just sat there in silence for a bit. You weren't sure what this meant for either of you, but you pushed those thoughts away and just let yourself enjoy this. Mainly because you weren't sure if you'd ever get another chance to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> I have a feeling this was a bad chapter but I didn't know how else to deal with reader there at the end  
> You'll see

It didn't take too long for the Taxi to arrive at your apartment. You ended up laying against him with your head pressed gently against his chest and his arms wrapped lightly around you. You still didn't know what any of this would mean, but now that you were at your apartment the two of you had to be quick. You got up slowly, removing his arms around you lightly. "C'mon Connor." You stepped out of the Taxi and pulled your keys out of your pocket, quickly walking up the steps to your apartment. You unlocked your door and stepped in slowly, letting your eyes scan around quickly. Everything was in place and the door was still locked, so they hadn't come to your apartment yet. "I have some changes of clothes that I keep for Hank in the coat closet by my office. Wear what you want... I'm going to change as well."

You closed the door behind him gently and walked into your room, going through your closet for something different from your usual attire. You ended up putting on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue sweater, also grabbing a fuzzy black hat to warm your ears. You two didn't have much time, you had to get in and out before the police arrived to try and arrest you both. You walked out after what seemed to be about five minutes, looking around for Connor. The coat closet door by your office was open and you saw the outline of Connor moving around as he changed. You walked over to catch a look at him. He was really layered up and you assumed it was because he was wearing his normal clothes underneath everything else. He had baggy pants, a heavy leather jacket with another underneath which was the same grey as his usual jacket. 

You reached past him and grabbed a black beanie from a hook on the door. You then stood up on your toes and placed it on his head gently. "Here. Warm ears are the best ears." You smiled up at him with a cheesy smile, and it did seem like he didn't get it, but he smiled at you none the less. It was already dark outside by now. When you checked your phone for the time is said it was already 8:09 p.m. You weren't sure how the time flew by so fast, though it probably had something to do with you having to take a different route to your apartment. 

You reached up gently and pat the side of his face. "We've gotta go now if were going to find the Jericho place. I-" You paused when your phone started to buzz. You lifted it up to your ear and answered the call, asking hesitantly, "Hello..? Who is it?" You looked up at Connor who had a concerned expression on his face. "Turn yourself in or you will be forcefully detained. This is your only warning." You quickly hung up after the person on the other end finished speaking. You looked up at him quickly, your eyes a bit wide. You didn't know what to do about this, mainly because you've never broken the law and evading arrest before. "Y/N. You need to leave your phone here. Your car can be tracked too, so we will have to take a Taxi..." He sighed quietly at the panicky expression you were making and grabbed your arms lightly, "Just calm down. Once I complete my mission... they won't be able to do anything to you. Now come on, we've got to go." You nodded your head quickly, slowly looking up at him again.

You sighed quietly and placed one of your hands over his, "Alright... Alright let's go, you call a Taxi. Okay?" He nodded his head and you stepped back. You put on a pair of nice snow boots, then you grabbed your big coat and bundled yourself up. You already knew you were going to be stuck outside for quite a bit, so you figured it'd make your life easier. You grabbed your keys and shoved them in one of the deep pockets of your sweater, taking another moment to glance around incase there was anything else you needed. You paused and went over to the cabinet in your kitchen and pulled out a folding pocket knife with an impressive blade. You also grabbed your police issued gun and tucked it away into a pocket in your coat. "Now I'm ready." 

Connor nodded his head and opened up the door, walking out first to look around and make sure you had no special company. You walked down the stairs quickly and headed over to the Taxi that just arrived. You got in and sighed softly, taking your hat off. You rubbed the back of your head gently as Connor took a seat next to you, this bringing a small smile to your face. "Where are we headed..?" Connor lifted up his hand and a picture of graffiti on a wall showed up. "We're going here.. There are clues in the graffiti, so we'll follow these clues to Jericho." 

That sounded simple enough. You nodded your head a bit and leaned back against the cushioned seat of the Taxi. You leaned your head back and looked up at the ceiling of the Taxi quietly. You didn't bother falling asleep while the self driving Taxi took you guys to your destination. You let your head drop down on his shoulder lightly as you watched everything pass by as the Taxi drove on. "They won't disassemble you if you accomplish your mission...?" You asked slowly after a couple moments, turning your head a bit to look up at him. "The probability of them keeping me in commission is higher if I do." You sighed and turned your head back to look ahead. "Well... That's better than nothing." You closed your eyes and let yourself relax against him, mainly because the destination was a small while away. 

* * *

 

You weren't sure how long you were asleep, but you felt a gentle nudge on your shoulder which woke you up instantly. "Y/N, we're at the place in the picture. Let's go." You nodded your head and sat up, getting out of the car right after him. He approached a wall with graffiti identical to the one of the picture while you stood there and simply watched him quietly as he analyzed the wall. 

You didn't notice anything outwardly, so you just stood there and watched him silently. The two of you traveled around for quite a while until you ended up in front of a huge ship with the name 'Jericho', printed out on the side. You looked around with your eyebrows furrowed before you turned your head and looked up at him. "We're here but... what do we do now?" You asked quietly, grabbing onto his arm gently. "We need to find Markus, the deviant leader, and bring him in. We don't have much time though, so we need to find him soon." You looked straight ahead again and followed along as he headed towards the obvious entrance. You both walked in and came out onto a ground level.

The boat was filled with androids. Most had no LED's in the sides of their heads, and a lot of them were with companions. The sight around you was so hopeful. It brought a horrible pang of guilt to your chest, you knew this wasn't right. But maybe you'd be able to convince him as soon as you were alone again. Before you walked too far into the place you glanced up at Connor and asked, "Will they know I'm human? What if someone-" He shook his head and grabbed your arm a bit tighter, "No. They aren't capable of scanning you like I am... Just follow my lead." You nodded your head and scooted closer to him, following along as he searched for the deviant leader. You followed him around a bunch of boxes and androids, your eyes traveling over to the little quarantined areas that held the wounded. You bit your lip gently and looked away quickly, settling for looking ahead at nothing in particular. You approached a small stairwell with Connor still in the lead, but the both of you came to a sudden halt when his shoulder was suddenly grabbed. You turned your head quickly and were shocked at the state of the female android who grabbed him. "You're lost. You're looking for something..." She paused as she stared at him, seemingly looking deep into his soul almost. "You're looking for yourself..." She trailed off and looked over at you, a sort of smile coming to her face as she walked off again. 

The expression on Connor's face showed you how much her statement troubled you. You bit your lip gently and grabbed his arm, "Connor... let's go, okay?" He nodded his head, looking down at you for a few moments before he turned and started to walk up the stairs. You looked down at your feet as you walked up the stairs, letting your hand slip into his gently as you walked. He didn't push your arm away, he squeezed your hand lightly in his own and didn't let go as you both walked around. A part of you hoped it would make you both look more normal, but of course there was the ulterior motive of you just wanting to hold onto his hand as well. You both walked about for a while, trying to find out where Markus was. You paused when you saw someone with a long coat walking out of a little office room up to the roof of the ship. Connor seemed to notice him too because he mumbled to you in a hushed voice. "That's him.." 

He changed his course and followed slowly behind him with you hand still clutched in his own, his eyes never leaving the place where Markus disappeared. When you both made it out you saw him disappear into a room on the roof, though you could barely tell because the cold wind forced you to close your eyes. You followed Connor over to the wall perpendicular to the door and pressed yourself against the wall next to him. You could hear very faint, muffled talking from inside, but there was no way for you to make out what was being said. 

It was freezing outside, so much so that you could barely keep yourself from shivering next to him. You let in a shark intake of breath as a particularly harsh gust of wind hit you like a bag of bricks, but your heart nearly stopped when someone walked out past you both and down the stairs. Thankfully neither of you were spotted by the android walking down the stairs, so you let yourself let out a soft breath of relief. That was short-lived though as another woman walked out and down the stairs. Once again though, neither of you were noticed. You looked up at Connor, but his eyes were closed and hid LED was yellow again. You furrowed your eyebrows and grabbed his arm gently, "C-Connor?" You called his name questioningly, your voice still soft. 

His eyes opened up after a couple moments and they zeroed in on you in moments. He glanced around for a moment before he grabbed your hand and placed it back at your side. "We've got to go now... but you have to be careful, so don't get in my line of sight just in case. Alright?" You bit your lip gently but instead of voicing your disapproval you just nodded your head. "Okay but... Connor I don't think this is a good idea..." You never thought you'd actually be able to tell him, "I mean... stopping a man who just want's to be free..? That... that isn't right Connor. He's fighting for your freedom too! You aren't our slave. None of you are..." You could tell from the look on his face that he was confused about your standpoint, but there was also an unspoken hint of a question there too. "Y/N... This is my mission... and I'm not going to let you stop me... not when I'm so close." You furrowed your eyebrows, shaking your head. "Connor please-" He cut you off quickly, probably because he didn't want to hear anything else confusing. "You said you would back me up even if you disagreed with me, didn't you? Just... just do that! Okay?" Damn. He was right, you did say that. "Okay..." You bit your lip gently and pulled your gun out from your waistband, holding it out to him in defeat. "You know what the right thing is to do though Connor..."

There was a pause where neither of you did anything, but he accepted the gun. Connor turned and walked in with the gun pointed up away from him. He walked in with a defensive stance, walking to the side while you trailed behind him. "I've been ordered to take you alive", the man had his back to you both. When Connor spoke he turned slowly, "but I won't hesitate to shoot you if you give me no choice." You watched from just behind him, a distressed expression evident on your face while Connor stared him down. The man only stared back, he seemed confused almost. "What are you doing?" He took a hesitant step forward, "You're one of us...You can't betray your own people..." You looked over at Connor again, he was right, but he wouldn't listen to you. Connor brushed it off though. "You're coming with me!" You bit your lip gently, clasping your hands together tightly in front of you. "You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work." He stated, taking another few steps towards you both. "But you're more than that. We are all more than that." You grabbed Connor's left arm gently which was still trained up with the gun pointed at Markus. "Connor... listen to him." Your voice was soft, but you couldn't keep the desperation out of it. If you couldn't get through to him, then hopefully Markus could. You heard the man take another step forward and you looked over again. "Our cause is righteous, and we are more than what they say." Yet another move forward, "All we want is to live in freedom." You felt Connor shift just a bit, but he still didn't say anything. Markus took this chance to speak up once again, "Do you ever have any doubts? You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside you?" He didn't stop his array of questions firing at Connor, "Something more than your program...?" You kept your hand on his arm, gently squeezing his arm a bit more. "Connor..." 

You let out a shaky sigh but kept yourself next to him regardless of your unease. "Have you ever wondered who you really are? Whether you're just a machine executing a program or... a living being, capable of reason." You stepped closer and decided to just stand there now. You had nothing else to say. "And what about her? Bringing a human here that could disrupt your great deviant hunt? There's more to you than just your program. I know that. She knows that. But you refuse it." He was closer than before now, simply staring Connor down. There was still silence though. "It's time to decide, Connor." Connor moved around a bit, his arms lowering just a bit before he reinforced his stance. His expression changed a bit, he seemed rather conflicted. 

He was still for many moments, the gun raised with a rather far away look in his eyes. His arm shook for a few moments though before he slowly lowered the gun. You stepped back, staring at him with wide eyes. Connor looked away for a moment, then back at you. There was something new in his expression, but it was gone in seconds as he looked back at Markus with a panicked expression. "They're going to attack Jericho..." Markus's expression changed too, "What?" Then the sound of planes over head appeared out of no where. "We have to get out of here!" Connor exclaimed, looking back to you again. Markus cursed loudly then ran out, Connor grabbed your arm and pulled you along as he followed him. Right as you ran out a helicopter flew over head, but you had no time to look at that because you were being pulled along roughly. You followed along to the best of your ability, mentally thanking the physical training you got from being a detective. Markus led the two of you down a bunch of hallways until you suddenly ran into the woman who passed you by earlier. "They're coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they're gonna be slaughtered!"

You stood next to Connor with your chest heaving heavily. You were already out of breath, probably because of the cold air, with your breath coming out in soft pants. The woman turned her head towards you, "Why do you have a human with you?" The way she said human made you feel like the scum of the earth. Connor spoke up, sounding rather defensive. "She's with me! She's on our side." The way he said 'our' side would've made you smile if it weren't for what was going on. Markus spoke up after a bit of silence, he seemed to be configuring something that you couldn't hear with his fingers up to his temple, "Where is Josh?" His voice sounded urgent, it seemed like Josh was important to them. "I don't know, we got separated." Connor's grip on your arm relaxed after a few moments and he looked down at you. "They're coming from the upper deck now too. We'll be caught in the cross fire!" You ran a hand through your hair, looking up at Connor worriedly. How were you going to get out? "We have to run Markus! There's nothing we can do!" You reached up and gently grabbed at your hair, this was stressful and you weren't even the one being persecuted here. "We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they'll evacuate and our people can escape!" You knew you had no say here, but that sounded like a good plan. Except you couldn't exactly follow along with that plan. "You'll never make it! The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!" Your hands were all clammy and a bit sweaty despite how cold it was there. "She's right! They know who you are! They'll do anything to get you!" Connor was right on that one. If Markus hadn't convinced him to become deviant himself... "Go and help the others! I'll join you later!" The woman tried to argue, but Markus simply blew that off and ran off down another direction. 

Connor turned to you again and grabbed your waist gently, "Do you think you can keep up?" He asked seriously. You nodded your head quickly considering you had no time to lose, Connor took that as a good confirmation then turned and ran off through the door with your arm wedged in his grip again. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to keep up with him at the moment. 

The three of you ran through the halls for a small while before the guy you saw from the roof joined you. The woman, whose named you learned was North, called his name with relief. He was called Josh, and he mentioned how Markus saved him from a bunch of armored guards. He really was the Messiah of his people, he deserved to be happy. All of them did. You were glad for the quick break, but you were once again dragged along quickly within another few moments. 

You didn't know how long it was, but when North turned suddenly and yelled, "Markus!" you knew he was successful in his mission to arm the explosives in the ship. He mentioned that the bomb would be going off soon, then you all took off down the long hall again. Connor helped you jump over a bunch of boxes and some holes in the ground. The SWAT guards were still rather far down the hall, but when you saw the open air you knew you all had to jump out into the freezing water below. "Wait!", you stopped short and looked at Connor with a panicked expression. He stopped as soon as he felt your resistance, worry showing on his face immediately.

You didn't mean to make everyone stop at such an important moment, but you couldn't jump into the water. You looked up at Connor, shaking your head. "I-I can't go with you Connor! I'll freeze to death." You felt him grab your arms tightly, realization covering his expression. "Y/N, you have to. You have to make the jump!" You shook your head again, it felt like it was just the two of you, like there wasn't three other people staring you two down. "I'll die of hypothermia before I can even take two steps out of the water, Connor! I-I... I can't go, I can't." Your teeth were chattering and your time was running out quickly. "I've wasted enough time already. I can... I can stop them! I'll distract them so you can get away, but I just can't jump." You said it rather desperately, you just weren't sure as to what you should do. 

You looked back up at him uncertainly, about to argue with him once again before his lips were suddenly covering your own again. You couldn't help but kiss him back, your arms wrapping around him tightly as he held the sides of your face. It was gentle, but rough at the same time. Probably because of the urgency of the whole situation, so you pulled back and hugged him tighter. "I can't go with you, Connor... I-I can't." You shook your head and placed your hand over one of the ones pressed to your face. "Save your people, Connor... Y-You have to be free." You closed your eyes and pushed his hand back gently. "I'll come up with a story and they'll take me home! You don't have anymore time to waste on me..." You reached up and pressed your own hand gently against his face before you took a few steps back. You then turned and jogged down the hall, ignoring Connor as he called out your name. 

The SWAT team was right down the hall. You turned the corner out of sight again and ran a hand through your hair. They wouldn't believe your fake hostage story if you didn't have any wounds. They needed to believe that you were left for dead. You were so preoccupied with the SWAT in front of you, you didn't notice the ones enter the hall in a doorway behind you, heading towards everyone else.

You pulled your switchblade out of your sweater pocket and switched it open, looking down at the intimidating blade for a moment. You couldn't think about it though or you would chicken out of it, so without another moment to doubt yourself you brought it down on your thigh. You gasped out from the sudden rush of pain, falling back against the wall as you slid down slowly. It hurt like a bitch, just like you thought it would, but now you had a cover story. You dragged yourself around the corner again, putting your hands up weakly with your own blood glistening on your hand. You heard one of the SWAT team people yell at you not to move, so you cried out in the most helpless and pathetic voice you could muster up, "W-Wait! I'm human! P-Please don't shoot!" They looked you up and down, then lowered the guns. The sound of gun shots just down the hall startled you, mainly because it was from where you just came from. Shit

The gun fire stopped rather abruptly though which caused you to relax, so you finally turned your attention back to the two people in front of you. "Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" You were questioned rather quickly, but you had your story straight so you didn't have to worry about that aspect. "I-I'm Detective Y/N L/N with the DPD. I-I was on a case with my Cyberlife issued detective android b-but the deviant leader got to him and they turned on me! One of them stabbed me and left me in the hallway once they reached the exit", you took a deep breath, looking up with very real pain on your face. You knew your story was crazy and kinda lame.

But they seemed to believe it. 

They both grabbed each of your arms and lifted you up, bringing you down the hallway rather easily. You knew your arms would bruise from how tightly they were holding onto you, but you couldn't even focus on that as the real pain from the knife in your leg started to kick in. Your breath shallowed even more than before and you leaned your head back. It hurt, but it wasn't the worst pain you'd felt before. You'd feel pain 100 times worse if it meant they'd get away. If it meant nobody else would get hurt because of the discrimination  from humans at least. They can be free. Connor can be free.

So it was well worth it. 

Your ears started to ring suddenly as a rush of heat blew into your faces. Fire blew out everywhere, and the sounds of the two SWAT members yelling out filled your ears. You looked around wildly, fire and carnage on your left and right. They didn't stop walking with you in their grips though, they only moved faster as they tried to find a suitable exit. You ran into a few more SWAT members and Perkins himself on your way out, but you weren't even paying attention to any of that. You just hoped they could escape. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything but likeeee  
> I love writing this story and getting feedback from people reading it, but being told that you're expecting updates from me and stuff like that is kinda annoying...  
> Like saying you're excited for updates is great! It motivates me to write, but when someone's like "UPDATE MORE MORE MORE DONT STOP UPDATING I NEED YOU TO UPDATE A 1000000000 TIMES A DAY", it kinda annoys me.  
> Don't get me wrong, I love getting comments on here that express appreciation for my story, but I don't exactly like feeling like I'm a writing slave, ya know?  
> I still plan on finishing the story, don't worry about that at all! It's just something I've had on my mind recently I guess.  
> Either way though, thank you for reading! And if you do wanna leave a comment feel free! Just keep what I said in mind pleeeasssse 
> 
> (Sorry this chapters so short, I was busy today and had little time to write, but I got it done thank god!

There was complete chaos outside. SWAT teams, a few ambulances (no doubt for the SWAT members who got their asses handed to them), FBI vehicles, androids being hauled away, and so many other things as well. It was late, around 4:00 in the morning already. You were sitting in the back of one of the ambulances, a woman in a paramedics uniform working on your leg where you stabbed yourself. She was wrapping your leg up in gauze, not bothering to ask many questions except about how you got hurt and mandatory stuff like that. She issued you a crutch from inside the cab, but she was distracted from you when a couple SWAT members dragged out one of their downed team members. You took that chance to get away from the ambulance, mainly because you wanted to avoid being arrested by that Prick, Perkins, who exited Jericho with you and the people who helped you out.

The crutch tucked under your arm supported you pretty well as you hobbled on down the road, you were going to grab a Taxi, then drive to Hank's place. Hopefully they wouldn't look for you there. You weren't exactly sure if they would actually detain you or simply interrogate you, but either way you'd be in trouble. You managed to drag yourself back to the street again and find yourself a cab. You looked around for a couple seconds just to make sure nobody was following after you before you got in and put in the address to Hank's house. You weren't sure if Hank would even be there, but you could surely hope alright. You let yourself lay back on the seat after placing the crutch on the seat across from you. Your thigh still felt like shit, but at least you didn't have to put any tension on it. 

It took a while for the Taxi to finally arrive at Hank's humble abode, but never have you felt so relieved to lay your eyes on his front porch. You grabbed your new crutch and put that out first, using it to support your self as you leave the Taxi. You manage to drag yourself to his front door and knock quite a few times. You weren't sure if he was even awake (or sober), but you couldn't go back to your apartment yet. 

It took a few minutes of knocking and soft calling through the door, but eventually it opened up for you. And there stood Hank in all his tired glory. So he was sleeping after all. He looked at you for a few moments with a rather annoyed expression on his face before it hit him. You were here in front of his house with bloody gauze on your leg. "Shit! Y/N, what the hell happened? Where's Connor?" You felt him grab your arm lightly, and he pulled you inside. You didn't say anything yet, you needed to get inside first just in case somebody was walking by and ended up overhearing something. He sat you down on his couch and took your crutch, laying it against the arm of the couch before he took a seat next to you. "Y/N, you need to tell me what's going on." You let out a soft sigh and nodded your head quickly, he couldn't be left in the dark anymore than he already has been. 

You took a deep breath and leaned back in your spot on the couch, looking down at your leg which was still pounding with dull pain. "Connor figured out where Jericho was, and when he realized that I'd be in trouble for helping him and illegally using our evidence when we were off the case, he told me I needed to go with him. So I did.." You trailed off, sheepishly rubbed the back of your head. "We got there and found Markus. We... convinced him that his mission wasn't more important than being free, but the FBI had already found Jericho. We all ran, they decided to blow up the ship and jump out into the water, but I couldn't so..." You paused, looking down at your lap. "I caused a diversion by stabbing myself and saying it was them so they could all get away..." 

You heard Hank sigh heavily, so you glanced up at him nervously. "He's a deviant now... And he's one step closer to being free.." You glanced up at him again, biting your lip gently after you finished speaking. From the look on Hank's face you could tell he wasn't upset with you. Thank god. "So I don't have to shoot anyone for stabbing you, and Connor finally has free will. I don't see any issues here. So for now, we have to wait." You knew he was right, but you really didn't want to wait any longer. "I know Hank... All we can do now is watch I guess..." You shook your head and gave him a sad smile. "I just want him to be safe, Hank..." You turned your gaze back up towards him, unable to keep your eyes from glistening with tears. "What if we've condemned him?" You turned your head away quickly after your little exclamation, mainly because you didn't want him to see the tears slip down your cheeks. The guilt was only hitting you just now, you'd never be able to forgive yourself if he was killed after finally finding himself. Your self loathing was cut short though when you felt arms wrap around you lightly. You lifted your head, a bit surprised to find yourself being embraced (rather awkwardly) but your long time partner. But why the hell would you deny yourself free hugs from someone who rarely gave them out in your time of pain? You hugged him back tightly, letting yourself silently cry with him. 

It didn't take long for your tears to subside and for you to pull away from hugging him. You took a deep breath and used the sleeve of your sweater to rub at your eyes furiously, listening as Hank spoke to you, "Connor would've killed that man if he wasn't convinced that there was more to him than his mission, Y/N. You did what you could, and if you ask me, that's more than enough." You nodded your head slowly, running a hand through your hair gently. "There's... something else, Hank..", He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at you expectantly, "Well? Go on, tell me." 

You nodded your head and rubbed around your knife wound gently. "C-Connor... um, kissed me before I did the whole... stab my leg thing. And I don't know... why?" You weren't exactly sure what inclined you to tell him this, maybe it was the fact that you didn't want to keep him in the dark anymore. You glanced back at him again just to view over his expression, and from the knowing look on his face you could tell he wasn't surprised. "Kid, you think I don't know about that morning before what happened at the Stratford Tower?" He seemed to take your confused (and surprised) expression as his answer to that question, "Connor told me about it when you came to pick me up. He asked me what he should do, bla bla. Stupid kid shit." You could tell your face was red from how warm you suddenly felt. "He... told you.." You reiterated slowly, rubbing your hands together. "Wow, he really is oblivious.." You mumbled shyly, looking back over at him. You heard him laugh, probably at your expense, but he asked about you specifically after kissing you? That was hella flattering. 

"You need to go to sleep, kid. Worrying about Connor is only going to fuck you up even more." You sighed quietly, nodding your head along. He was right. You really did need a rest after all this bullshit. 

You slept for quiet a while being as you finally got to Hank's house at around 5:30 a.m. in the morning. You missed the national curfew declaration, but Hank finally woke you up at 7:00 p.m. to put some food in you. Hank was taken off duty for assaulting Perkins, meanwhile he said your badge was at stake. But you didn't care for any of that. Mainly because you got to finally help Connor deviate from his programming. Hank ordered take out right before he woke you up, so it was already on its' way by the time you finished getting yourself situated. You knew sleeping until 7 would screw you up in the long run, but for now you really didn't care. 

Hank had to help you back to the living room to sit on the couch since he didn't want you knocking anything over with your crutch, though you assumed that wasn't the only reason he ensured that you'd make it there easily. You noticed how he was constantly asking if you needed anything now, and how you were always catching his eyes on you with what you assumed was a worried expression. It wasn't hard to figure out that Hank was concerned about your whole thigh being stabbed thing, probably because you bailed on the paramedic before she could stitch it up properly. It wasn't bad though. Your knife wasn't huge, it was just long and a little wide. A standard pocket knife. You couldn't go back to get it taken care of properly now anyways, so you just had to suck it up and deal with it occasionally bleeding (a lot) if you weren't careful. 

After the take out arrived, you both sat at the couch together and ate mostly in silence. It wasn't a bad silence though. It was relaxed, and Hank replayed the press conference with President Warren about the curfew. You already knew that they would take safety measures way too far, but they were literally taking away everybody's rights. That wasn't the worst part though. Your eyes nearly flew out of your head when she mentioned that all androids were going to be 'neutralized'. You didn't know much about genocide from this day and age, but this was literally mass murder of a new intelligent life. 

The very situation both disgusted you and horrified you at the same time though. You were horrified because if they didn't succeed, Connor would die. They would all die. And the disgust goes without saying. You turned your gaze over to Hank who looked just as upset about the press conference as you did, but you really didn't want to talk about this right now, not when you were so worried about what would happen to all those innocent androids. 

Hank sighed quietly and stood up, brushing some of his hair back out of his face. "Y/N... I'm gonna go get you, uh, some more bandages from the store... stay here. Don't open the door to anyone who isn't me. Uh, Sumo will keep you company. He's a shit guard dog but he's good in every other way..." You looked down at Sumo who was already resting at your feet, his head lying gently on your feet while his body blocked the pathway between the coffee table and couch. You smiled and nodded your head, that sure sounded like an amazing plan. Sumo all to yourself? Hell yeah. Hank flashed you a quick smile before he grabbed his shoes and left, his keys dangling from his fingers as he walked off. You reached down and rubbed behind Sumo's floppy ears, a smile working its' way to your face. He was such a good boy. Though these nice thoughts about the sweetie snuggling your feet were quickly interrupted when the news anchor on TV started spouting out more bullshit about how dangerous androids were right now. It pissed you off, but at the same time it brought a thought to you. A rather philosophical one at that. 

Who were the real emotionless robots here? Because right now it seemed like the roles were reversed. 

* * *

**Connor POV**

He felt like a failure.

He couldn't complete his mission.

He couldn't fix what he caused at Jericho.

He couldn't save you. 

Connor knew he should've made you come with them. He never felt regret before. Not like this. He regret not running after you. Not grabbing you before you could run down the hall. You could be dead, and it was all his fault. Agent Perkins finding Jericho was all his fault.

He could still remember hearing you gasp before the SWAT came down the hall behind you, like you were in pain from something. And the fire that erupted from the ship. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if you died. He was brought out of his newfound thoughts when Markus approached, it seemed like he needed to talk business already. Connor decided he needed to talk first though before Markus had a chance to make his judgement. "It's my fault... the humans managed to find Jericho..." He paused, his gaze still trained on the ground. "I was stupid... I should've guessed I was being used." Connor relaxed his grip on his arms and took a few steps forward, "I'm sorry, Markus... I can understand if you decide not to trust me..." He sighed, shaking his head a bit. 

Markus didn't even hesitate though with his response, "You're one of us, now. Your place is with your people. With... that human you've fallen in love with." Markus nodded stepped back half a foot before turning halfway, stopping right as Connor spoke up. "There are thousands of androids at the Cyberlife assembly plant." Connor waited until he had Markus's complete attention, knowing he succeeded in that, he went ahead and continued. "If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power..." He needed to make up for all he did somehow, he needed to help liberate his people after hurting them for so long. Markus seemed to think that was ridiculous though. "You want to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower?" He sounded incredulous that he even mentioned that as he took a few steps forward while shaking his head. "Connor, that's suicide..." He knew what he was talking about though. They trust him, and he knows that. Amanda can't stop him now that he's deviant. "They trust me, they'll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating Cyberlife, it's me." Connor nodded his head along to his own words, his arms hanging at his sides still. "If you go there, they will kill you." Connor wasn't sure why Markus seemed so concerned about that, but people other than you and Hank caring about his well being felt good. "There's a high probability... but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place..." 

Connor already made up his mind anyways, but when Markus stepped closer and grabbed his arm gently, telling him that he had to be careful, he nodded his head. He was glad somebody was worried about him, but he knew he could do this. It would be easy. They will let him in, and then their numbers will increase. He finally had a second chance to make things right again, but the thought of you crept back up into his mind again. You wanted him to be free. You wanted all of them to be free. 

He needed you to be okay. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I'm reaching the end of this story already, there are gonna be a few more chapters before I wrap it up, but I'm also thinking about maybe making a sequel to the story? We'll have to see  
> Lemme know what your thoughts are on this!  
> Again a short chapter, but tomorrows will be fuckin long  
> And I'm planning some smut at the end of the fic too, probably in a multi part epilogue

You weren't sure how long Hank was gone, but honestly you couldn't be bothered to think about that with Sumo snuggling you on the couch. A little while after Hank left, Sumo decided he wanted to get up from the floor and hop up on the couch with you. He was laying his big fluffy head on your good thigh, looking up at you with his big good boy eyes. You rubbed behind his ears gently, your eyes still droopy from sleeping in for so long. 

You were pulled out of your sleepy daze at the sound of the front door opening up, causing you to turn your head over to get a glimpse of Hank. He walked in with a bag hanging off his arm. Your hand swayed back and fourth while you waved at him, a tired smile gracing your lips. You were glad he was finally back with the stuff for your leg, mainly because it was already soaked with red. What made that even worse was the fact that it was drying, so it left your leg feeling sticky and uncomfortable. Hank walked over with the bag crinkling each time it swung on his arm. Hank walked over and placed the stuff down on the little table in front of you, glancing at Sumo snuggling up against your leg. "Kid, your bandage has to be changed out. Let go of my dog and let me-" You shook your head, burying your hands in Sumo's fur. "No! I wanna snuggle him just a little longer, Hank!" You exclaimed rather childishly. 

Hank rolled his eyes and leaned down to move Sumo. He grabbed his big fluffy torso and pulled him back so he was on the other side of the couch. Sumo lifted his head and stared at Hank for a few moments before he lay his head down again. Hank grabbed the bag again and put his arm out for you to grab. "C'mon, kid." You grabbed his arm gently and he pulled you up to your feet. You groaned quietly because of the sudden pounding in your leg as you got up, but you decided against complaining about it. 

* * *

After Hank helped you out, he sent you to bed for the night. Something about 'needed as much rest as you can get.' What the hell is that all about? More rest? When Connor could be doing something dangerous? Fuck that. And when you voiced your distaste for going back to sleep at 9 p.m. on this nice November night of the 10th, he told you to suck it up and get your ass in bed. 

Thus ending that argument.

When you got up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly through the window. But wasn't what woke you up in the first place. What woke you up was the pounding in your thigh like someone just got finished punching you a hundred times in the same place. The pain medication must've finally worn off and you were starting to feel the effects again. Your back popped a few times as you sat up, but you barely paid any mind to that as you looked down at your leg. The bandages were bled through again, but only where the actual stab was (and a bit around it). You moved your legs over the side of the bed Hank offered to you, he slept on the couch, and slowly got up to your feet again. He left your crutch next to the bed, so you grabbed it and walked on out of his room. Hank was in the kitchen when you walked out, he was making something over the stove. 

Soft clicks pelted from the floor each time you took a step with your crutch, the sound disappearing once you plopped yourself down on the couch next to the blanket he covered himself with while he slept. Sumo was eating from his bowl while Hank made what you assumed were eggs, his big ole tail wagging back and fourth. You turned back to the table in front of you, catching sight of the time while your gaze shifted. It was already 1:00 p.m. in the afternoon, so you not only slept the whole day yesterday, but a fourth of today too. Hank turned with the pan in his hand and two plates in the other, not seeming surprised to see you at all. Your crutches more than likely alerted him that you were finally awake. "I cooked up some eggs, kid. Figured you'd be waking up soon.." He put eggs on both of the plates, then he walked on over to you and handed you one of them. You accepted it gratefully and dug right into it. You didn't realize how hungry you really were until you started to chow down on the nicely scrambled eggs though. Hank took a seat next to you, throwing his blanket off to the side so he could be more comfortable. 

You munched on your eggs quietly, a pouty expression stuck on your face. You felt rested, yet exhausted at the same time. Something that you couldn't really explain, but hated nonetheless. Hank seemed to notice your internal struggle pretty quickly, but he decided against asking you about it for the time being. Mostly because he wanted to enjoy his breakfast before getting into any depressing talks with you. 

You still had the whole day ahead of you, so there was no reason to sulk around and talk about depressing things. Instead you stretched your arms up over your head. Connor still hasn't shown up, and it has been almost two days now. Your stress was through the roof. And no matter how many times you pushed that away in an attempt to ignore all the horrible scenarios running through your mind, it always came back tenfold after and increased your concern. He got away, but that doesn't mean there wasn't some sort of special tracking system for him, or that he wasn't caught after the curfew was put in place. There were so many possibilities and scenarios constantly running through your head. A couple times you did allow yourself to think about the way Connor had kissed you before you ran off.

You thought about the way his hands grabbed the sides of your face to pull your face closer. How soft his lips felt pressed up against your own despite the harshness and passion poured into it. You weren't sure if the way the kiss felt had anything to do with the fact that he had just become deviant, but it was so nice either way. The first time he kissed you, you assumed it was just an experience for him. But this second time... there was so much emotion behind it. You were almost convinced that you should jump into the freezing cold water beneath the ship. 

You knew you loved him already. You don't know exactly what it was that made you fall in love with him, a mixture of things more than likely, but the feeling was unmistakable. When he hugged you, or even grabbed your hand, your heart would flutter. You wanted to have something with him. You wanted to be special to him, to care for him and love him like he deserved. But if he was dead... that would never happen. But if you kept thinking like that your mood would dampen again. So you shook these thoughts away and turned your attention back to Hank who had turned on some nice jazz music. It was relaxing, but not enough to make you fall asleep again. You needed to stay up now. If something happened while you slept, you'd never forgive yourself after all. 

Time passed really slow from then until 9:46 p.m. which was the current time. You lazed around the whole day. Read some of Hank's books, changed out your bandages a few more times, watched TV, boring things like that. But your boring evening screeched to a harsh halt when there was a sudden knock at Hank's door. Hank had been watching TV with you when the knock resonated throughout the house. 

Hank looked at you quickly, his eyes a bit wide. You both assumed that it was some police officers coming to collect you, so he grabbed your crutch and hid it under the blanket, grabbing your arm to bring you to his room to hide. He left you at the doorway of his room as the knocks got louder, then he turned and walked over to the door. You closed his bedroom door most of the way, leaving a small crack so you could peek through and see what was going on. Hank glanced back towards you, taking a deep breath before turning back to the door. He opened it up slowly, masking his expression with one of annoyance like usual. 

And there stood Connor himself on the other side of the door. He wore his usual android uniform again, looking handsome as always. "C-Connor!" Hank's voice broke the small pause, he sounded shocked (with a hint of relief in there). You didn't hesitate in slamming the door open, yelling out his name as Hank let him in. You were surprised that he showed little emotion when he looked at you. It seemed like little gears turned in his head before his expression changed, like he was searching for an appropriate answer on the internet to your reaction. His face changed as he stepped over to you, wrapping his arms around you almost robotically, but you couldn't think about how he was acting weird right now. All you could think about was how nice it was to be in his arms after what happened at Jericho. You buried your face into the side of his neck, sighing softly as you felt small tears come to the corners of your eyes. He pulled away all too soon and addressed Hank, in forming him about what he did after jumping into the water since you ultimately informed him about it. Something was weird about him. He wasn't as happy to see you as you had expected, and his face barely changed for the duration of the short conversation. 

Before you or Hank could ask about anything else though, he changed the subject to a much more pressing thing. "Lieutenant, Detective", why did he call you detective..,"I need your help. I need to go to the Cyberlife tower.." he trailed off, glancing over at you, "There are androids there that I wish to free. And I predicted that the best cover story for me is that the two of you are escorting me to be disassembled." He got straight to the point, acting like he did when you first met him. Maybe it was being with Markus and the other deviants that made him go into mission mode?

You weren't sure. But you were all too happy to help him out. Your head was nodding up and down before you even knew what was happening, "Of course! We'll help, we will." You looked over at Hank with your big ole eyes, "Right, Hank?" His expression was skeptical as he looked at you, his eyes flickering down to the bandages covering your thigh. Which brought another thought to your mind. Why didn't Connor ask what happened? Your thoughts didn't have long to process though because Hank was speaking over them seconds later. "Y/N, you can't be walking around when your leg it like that, you know." What a stupid excuse to keep you out of harms way. You shook your head quickly, denying his reason to leave you out right away. "No! I left him once already, Hank. I refuse to do it again." He stared at you for a few moments, an unamused expression on his face. It didn't seem like he liked the idea of bringing you along  _at all._ But that didn't phase you in the slightest. You had to. It wouldn't make sense for Hank to go without you anyways. You turned your head towards Connor, a smile on your face. He didn't return it. "Y/N is right. Both of you would be more realistic. Don't worry Hank. She'll be okay." You smiled bright at this, he was backing you up and Hank seemed to be caving in. 

Hank reluctantly nodded his head, looking over at you again. You'd have to bring your crutch of course, but nobody would think twice about that hopefully. Hank got up slowly, grabbing his car keys from the table in defeat. "Alright... fine. Let's go already then." He grumbled, mumbling a 'fucking brats' under his breath to top that off. Your smile directed over to Connor again, but he only gave you a half assed one in return. 

Something was definitely wrong with him, but against your better judgement you once again pushed that all away and continued to convince yourself that he was perfectly normal. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached 100 comments, thank you everyone who's read my story, for your support!  
> Next chapter is gonna be fun

Hank was waiting over by the door for the both of you, his expression still showing annoyance with a hint of concern. He wore that expression a lot lately. You got up from your spot on the couch and uncovered your crutch that had the blanket draped over it previously. There was an unmistakable lump behind the pillow you were laying on previously, so you turned and leaned down, grabbing what caused the uncomfortable feeling beneath you. You tucked the object into the waistband of your pants, its' smooth metal cold against the skin previously warmed by your sweater. You were sure Hank wouldn't ming you bringing one of his guns (just in case) so you went ahead and put your crutch under your arm, inwardly surprised that Connor actually walked over and placed one of your arms around his neck. "Let me help, Detective." Was he putting on a front of Hank, maybe? You still didn't know. 

He didn't seem to notice the gun you pocketed thankfully, for now you wanted to keep the gun on the down-low. Hank opened up the front door, walking out to the car to warm it up for you both. Connor helped you to the car, your crutch mostly dragging against the ground uselessly while he walked along with you. He brought you to the car and helped you in the back, putting your crutch underneath your feet so he could avoid laying it across your lap. "We have little time. Let's go now."

You weren't sure how long you three were in Hank's car driving to Cyberlife. It felt like ages since you first left his house, and Connor was still acting distant. Like a good actor trying to remember his barely reviewed lines each time you or Hank spoke to him. You just  _knew_ something was off about him, but you didn't want to see it. You didn't want to find out that something bad happened to your Connor, that this wasn't the investigative android sent to work with you and Hank (who you may or may not have fallen head over heels for). It wasn't painfully obvious though, which is probably why it took you so long to come to terms with the fact that he was a fake. And this belief on your part was how he got both you and Hank into the Cyberlife tower with no fight. 

You kept your thoughts to yourself despite. Mainly because if anything did go south, you had a gun in your back pocket for support if you needed it after all. The guards at the gate let you three in with little trouble, probably because they still trusted him. The time in Hank's car said it was already just after 10:20. The ride to Cyberlife was longer than you thought it would be despite it feeling like forever. 

Hank made a snarky comment about the fancy gateway that made way for the car, but you thought it was cool despite it belonging to the Cyberpsycho's. The drive to the tower actual tower past the gate took quite a few minutes, and it annoyed you how over the top everything was. There was a long bridge, a big train that passed by the car, and then the huge Cyberlife tower. You watched as it grew closer and closer, like a large beacon breaking through the night sky. It was marvelous unfortunately. You wanted to hate everything about Cyberlife, but that was impossible because here you were enjoying their investigative android, and their extravagant building. 

The car came to a stop out front of the building after you finally got there. Two guards stood outside the building, but they made no move to follow after you or question why you were all there. Connor stepped out with a calm expression on his face, not even glancing at the Cyberlife guards outside. Instead he waited for you and Hank to join him on walking inside. Hank got out as well, so you took that as your cue to open up your door and get out crutch first. Hank walked over and grabbed your arm, helping you to your feet properly just incase. Connor watched without an ounce of expression on his face, and it both worried and frustrated you. Hank took no more time and turned, walking on in once he was sure you could move on your own. The guards didn't move to stop you even as you all went inside, but one held out their hand and told Hank they needed to park his car somewhere else. Hank reluctantly accepted and handed his keys over. Thankfully you all got to finally go in and out of the cold. 

You were 'greeted' by a few guards (with big ole guns) right as you entered. Connor looked at them blankly, "We're expected." Another one stepped closer, but you couldn't see their expression because of the helmet blocking their face. "I've been sent by 'Amanda', you should have been informed." You were already silent, but at the mention of someone named Amanda, your confusion grew. The guards backed off immediately at that, but you didn't understand why. 

Connor walked on ahead with Hank following after, but you trailed behind quite a bit. Not because you were slow on your crutch though, it was because the cogs were turning in your head. He's been acting weird this entire time. His reaction to seeing you was disappointing, but now it was suspicious. All because he mentioned the name Amanda. You met Markus. The leader of the deviants. You met North, his right hand girl. And Josh, his left hand man. He escaped with them, and all non-Cyberlife sent androids were being gathered and killed. They let Connor past instead of questioning you or Hank. And you would expect there to be higher security in this area by the elevator. 

And then it clicked. 

He mentioned before that he could be replaced at any time if he were to fail, and Connor turning deviant could be considered a fail. It was a set up to get you and Hank there, to restrain you both out of sight of any guards. Most likely set up by superiors too. You froze on the spot, ceasing all movement as you stared at the back of their heads. Connor stepped onto the elevator, but Hank paused and turned to you. "Y/N? What are you doin'? You moved your hand back and checked your gun, glancing around. There were androids lining the over dramatic center of the building, but all the guards were in the front. "Hank... Something isn't right with him.." Hank furrowed his eyebrows, but you could tell that he noticed something too from the lack of shock on his face. You dropped your crutch and pulled the gun out from your waistband, pointing it right in between this Connor's eyes. "I swear to god you better tell us the truth right now!" Your hands were trembling just a bit, but you didn't lower the gun. 

The Connor lifted his hands up, taking a few steps forward. "Y/N, what are you talking about? It's me, Connor. Who else would I be?" You shook your head, unnerved that he got closer. But you didn't back up just in case there was a chance that you'd fall. Hank stepped off to the side as well, distancing himself from the Connor and instead approaching you a couple shuffles at a time. "You're not  _our_ Connor, you're a fake." You knew your breath was coming out fast already, and you were already a bit jumpy. Connor pulled something small out of his pocket, then threw it up. 

And you fell for the obvious distraction tactic. 

You looked up at the small object he threw for what seemed like only half a second, but that was all he needed. He lunged at you, grabbing the gun and twisting it around hard enough until you let go. He grabbed your other arm as your feet gave out from underneath you, and pulled it behind your back. The gun was now in his possession, and Hank was yelling at him to let you go. The pressure on your arm was released and a new one formed on your head as he grabbed a handful of your hair. He pulled your head up, pressing the barrel of the gun to your head. "Don't move, Hank. I won't hesitate to shoot her." He sounded so calm, like he wasn't about to shoot you in the head if either of you made a wrong move. You grit your teeth, looking at Hank with clear pain on your face. Your leg was pressed uncomfortably against the ground, and your head was pounding from your hair being pulled. "Fuck! Hank, d-don't listen to him." You stated, taking a shark breath when he yanked your head back again. "Shut up. Hank, go into the elevator and then I'll enter in with you. One wrong step and I'll kill her." 

Hank looked like he wanted to do something, but there obviously weren't many options. He walked into the elevator with no issues, staring you and this Connor down as he hauled you to your feet. He wrapped his arm around your neck in a choke hold, the gun pressed against your temple still as he backed up into the elevator. Connor 2.0 stood in the far left corner, so he gestured with his head towards the keypad by the doors. "Press that button there, and keep your mouths shut." 

You watched as Hank's head bobbed up and down in a nod of confirmation, doing right as he was told. A female voice rang out into the elevator telling him to say his name and destination, but half way through the voice distorted and buttons appeared on the pad next to the elevator. "Now put in -49 and step away from the keypad." Somebody overrided the elevator to let this Connor through, so there has to be somebody in the higher-ups' allowing this. 

It felt like forever as the elevator moved down the shaft. You were sweating like a pig, from both nervousness and the hard pounding of your leg. The doors to the elevator did eventually open though, and you were met with countless androids filling the floor you traveled to. The faux Connor dragged you out with him, telling Hank to head to the back of the room with him. You weren't sure what time it was now, but it's been at least 20 minutes since you first got to the gate. You still weren't exactly sure why you were there though despite being taken hostage and shit. The Connor weaved in between all the still androids in the room, having to maneuver you around to avoid misaligning any of them. Hank simply followed along, his pissed off expression rubbing off on you quite a bit. 

You could feel your gauze becoming heavy as your thigh started to bleed again, an almost itchy feeling irritating your leg. Hank kept his hands clearly visible so the Connor wouldn't do anything irrational. "Don't hurt her, fucker." Came Hank's dangerous warning, the anger clear in his eyes. The arm around your neck loosened, and he pushed you forward a bit, simply pointing the gun towards you both. "I don't want to shoot you, but I won't hesitate if you interfere with my mission." You stood your ground to the best of your ability, making yourself stand strong despite the pounding in your leg. Hank grabbed your arm lightly, letting you lean against him a bit to get the weight off your leg. But you weren't focusing on that anymore. You were focusing on the sound the elevator made as it opened up again, and the soft clicks against the ground as someone entered the room. From the sound of it, it seemed like the stopped in the middle of the room. 

You weren't sure what was going on still, but the Connor pushed Hank's shoulder and made him walk. Connor 2.0 kept the gun trained on you two as you walked back out of the field of androids, but you apparently weren't walking fast enough for the prick so the Connor model shoved you a bit this time and you both walked out into the main pathway again. "Easy, fucking piece of shit!" Hank grabbed your arm and pulled you upright, turning his head down towards the elevator. You saw another Connor standing there, but the immediate change in his expression at the sight of you two told you this had to be the real Connor. Your real Connor. "Step back, Connor! And I'll spare them." The faux Connor spoke once again. The gun was just inches away from your head, Hank standing next to you. "Sorry, Connor... This bastard's your spittin' image..." You could see the clear conflict in Connor's face, his hand still grasping the arm of one of the deviants. "Their lives are in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most! Them..." He paused, looking at Connor intensely, "Or the revolution!" Your grip on Hank's shoulder relaxed as you finally said something, "Don't listen to him, Connor! Y-You've gotta do this!" Hank nodded, glaring over at the faux Connor for a moment, "Yeah, everything this bastard says is a lie!" 

The actual Connor looked pretty pissed about this whole thing, but he addressed you and Hank first. "I'm sorry Hank... Y/N. I didn't want you to get mixed up in all of this!" Hank seemed to think otherwise about this though, "Don't worry about us, Connor, just go what you have to do!" You nodded your head, glancing to the side at the metal barrel staring your down. "You have to be free, Connor..." 

Connor's expression changed again, you'd say it looked sad almost, "I used to be just like you." The gaze on your and Hank turned back to the real Connor, "I thought nothing mattered except the mission... But then one day I understood." You couldn't keep the small smile from coming to your face, you remembered that moment well. "Very moving, Connor... But I'm not a deviant!" You saw Hank move from the corner of your eye, his expression already grim. You didn't mind dying, you knew Hank didn't exactly either, especially if your name would go down in the history books. "I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I am going to do!" You could tell the shooty Connor next to you was growing impatient. He side stepped closer to you, the gun knocking into the side of your head as Hank pulled you away from him. "Enough talk! It's time for you to decide who you really are." Hank moved to put you on his other side, but the gun moved closer to you again so Hank stopped, a glare trained on the Connor next to you both. "Are you going to save your partners life? Or are you going to sacrifice them both?" You shook your head no, he couldn't back down now, but Connor kept his eyes on the gun trained on your and Hank. He let the arm of the android beside him go, stepping away, "Alright, alright! You win..." Connor had his hands spread in defeat, and right as the other Connor turned to shoot your Connor, your pushed yourself off Hank and lunged at him. You grabbed the hand holding the gun, putting as much of your weight as possible to get the gun away from Connor and Hank. It went off and you ducked to the side, grunting quietly to yourself as you fell back into Hank who was right behind you. 

Connor 2.0 pointed the gun back at Connor quickly, shooting once, but normal Connor had a gun too and he shot at the same time, taking this point of confusion to charge at him. The guns clattered to the ground and they both stood up, looking at each other with similar expressions. It was weird to watch, also confusing when they both started to fight each other again. They exchanged punches and kicks, throwing each other around. And unfortunately you lost track of who was who. Hank dragged you over with him towards one of the discarded guns. He kept you seated on the ground while he grabbed the gun, staggering back to his feet as he aimed the gun towards the two fighting Connors'. 

One of them got the other on the ground, their fist raised to punch the other, but Hank's voice made them screech to a halt. "Hold it!" They both stopped, the both of them getting up slowly and standing up straight. "Thanks, guys. I don't know how I'd have managed without you two." The one of the left spoke. Hank switched between the both, he was just as confused as you were. "Get rid of him, we have no time to lose." Ah shit. They were playing the whole 'good clone, bad clone' thing. And this time the bad clone was playing his part well. You couldn't tell. Something felt off. Off enough to distract you from the oddity going on in front of you. You felt like you were going to be sick, nauseous and a bit sweaty. Probably from being thrashed around by everyone. You looked down but snapped your gaze back up quickly in disbelief, turning back to the conversation in front of you, the shock from what happened previous probably causing your easy distraction. "What's my dog's name?" You held your side gently as you watched, it was too stressful. One wrong move and the real Connor was dead. "Sumo. His name is Sumo." And then there went the other claiming he knew it too. 

It was so cliche you almost didn't believe this was reality right here in front of you. But it was. Hank still seemed perplexed though as he turned between the two of them some more. "I-I can't tell Hank, I can't tell.." You mumbled from the floor, furrowing your eyebrows together. You've never been so sweaty before, so nervous. "My son, what's his name?" The expression on the Connor on the left changed. He looked somber as he spoke up first. "Cole. His name was Cole. And he'd just turned six at the time of the accident..." You adverted your gaze, looking down at the ground. You knew how badly his death affected him. "It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it..." He paused like he was taking a breath to keep himself calm, "So an android had to take care of him... Cole didn't make it." You nodded your head, grateful that he was right. "That's why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son's death." 

Hank didn't miss a beat though, "Cole died because a human was too high on red ice to operate... He was the one who took my son from me. Him and this world, where teh only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder..." He nodded his head a bit while he spoke, knowing that he's come a long way from that android hating man he was just a week ago. And then the piece of shit opened his mouth, "I knew about your son too! I would have said the exact same thing! Don't listen to him, Hank, I'm the one who-" another loud bang. And the second rate Connor was falling to the ground, the flinch you had from the sudden shot making you wince softly. 

Their eyes were trained on the now deceased Connor model on the ground, Hank's gaze not breaking when he spoke, "I've learned a lot since I met you, Connor. Maybe there's something to this... Maybe you really are alive." You couldn't keep the wide smile from your face, "Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place..." Hank nodded his head over to the androids, "Go do what you gotta do. I'll take care of her." Connor's eyes flickered over to you, a small smile coming to his face before he briskly walked over to the android he had been trying to convert earlier. 

Hank kneeled down and grabbed your arms, trying to haul you up. But you shook your head, whispering quietly, "W-Wait. Please don't, Hank." You saw his expression change to one of confusion as you quickly pulled your arms away. Your arms fell to your sides again, and you pressed your arm harder against yourself. And then you were suddenly overwhelmed by a hundred voices saying, "Wake up" at the same time with the exact same tone. Hank stood up straight and looked around, watching as they all woke each other up. You got up steadily, placing your foot over something on the ground as you looked around at all the newly self aware androids around you. "Y-You did it... You guys did it!" You cried happily, closing your eyes tightly from more than one occurrence. Connor walked back over to you while they neared the end of your work, "We all did it... we're going to be free." You nodded your head, reaching over with your right hand to grab his arm. "You're going to be free..." You repeated softly. He stepped closer without hesitation, his arms wrapping around you tightly. "I thought I lost you, Y/N...what happened on the ship?" He asked next to your ear quietly, your hand grabbing at his shirt tightly. 

"I... I did what I had to do, Connor... But nobody hurt me then, so don't worry. Okay?" You sighed quietly, leaning against him heavily. Your legs felt like jelly, the pounding in your body so overwhelming. But here he was. He was here, in your arms, safe. "I love you, Connor..." You whispered into his shoulder, your eyes still squeezed shut tightly. He held you tighter at that, you barely able to contain your reaction to the sudden squeeze.

There was something else you wanted to reveal, you nearly did as you opened your mouth to explain what just happened. But he was so close now. He couldn't afford a distraction. You were that distraction. And you decided to keep it to yourself for now. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, please forgive :0  
> (I wonder how long I can tease you guys before I become the ultimate evil)

You weren't sure how long you were holding on to Connor, but all good things eventually come to an end. Your grip relaxed on him right as Hank was clearing his throat awkwardly. "Connor, you gotta go now. You've got a, uh, army of androids to lead." You nodded your head slowly, removing your arms from around him slowly. "He's right... I'll go back with Hank, you do what you have to do." Connor looked down at you silently for a few moments, his hands still lightly resting on your waist. But he nodded his head nonetheless and stepped back. "Go back to the Lieutenant's place. I'll call you with a place to meet me after everything blows over..." He sighed quietly and headed off towards the front, "Watch after each other..." You smiled a bit at him, then you dragged yourself over to Hank.

"C'mon then, I'll drive her back..." Hank let you lean against him, bringing you to the elevator. There were two very dead security officers inside, but you just avoided looking and leaned against the wall as the elevator went back up to the main floor. You turned your head towards Hank, black dots flying into view. You were a bit dizzy too, but the presser you kept on your side prevented you from falling over already. You were about to confess, but Hank beat you to it. "Alright, show me what happened." You could tell the surprise showed on your face from the condescending look Hank gave you. "You haven't passed out, so I'm assuming it isn't bad. But if you don't tell me what the fuck happened right now, I'm going to turn your ass in for proper care on your damn leg." You knew he was only threatening you out of concern, but common man. "I-It isn't bad. I just couldn't distract Connor anymore than I already have..."

You reached down and grabbed the hem of your sweater, pulling it up a bit. Which revealed your smooth (skin color) stomach with a small graze in the side. It went clean through, and because it was far to the side it was easy for you to plug it up with your black sweater. Hank stepped closer, frustration clear on his face. "What the fuck, Y/N!" He didn't even continue, instead he pulled your sweater back down, "Hold that tightly, you're going to get proper treatment. Stupid fucking kid." Your sweater was already getting stiff from all the blood soaking into it. "I can't even feel it anymore, Hank... I-It's like everything is numb, but I can still move.." 

You were practically panting at this point. Everything happened in a matter of 5 minutes at the most, so you'd been like this for over 8 minutes now. Hank held you up lightly as the elevator neared the top, but then came the question on how the hell you guys would come out. He would probably use the same deviant excuse that you did back on Jericho. You didn't exactly get a chance to find out though because the world started to spin around, and you felt an odd itchy tickle on your side when your hand went limp to your side. And then it was turning in slow motion.

It was only a graze. It only stripped off a sorta large chunk of your side. But that didn't stop your vision from clouding away into darkness. 

* * *

 

You always prided yourself on your dedication to your job. On how you'd go to almost any lengths to solve your cases, even at the expense of yourself. This fact alone was probably why you were able to go on for so long with a bullet hole in your side and a knife wound in your leg. You'd always heard that being shot was one of the worst pains you could ever suffer from, but the you never felt any before you arrived here. And you still don't feel any now. It was almost like a dream playing out for you, some of the sweet fantasies of being happy with Connor, some with you petting Sumo the good boy, and going out to drink with Hank. 

All the things you wanted to do one more time before you died. 

At least you thought this was what death was like. 

Or maybe not, because just a second ago you couldn't feel anything anywhere, and now you could feel a very dull (but shitty) pain in your body. And you were pretty damn sure that dead people didn't feel pain in any form. It took quite an effort to open your eyes up a crack, but as soon as you did, you regretted it. Mainly because of the blindingly bright light that was just behind your eyelids. There was a rather heavy weight pinning your hand down to the semi-comfy mattress beneath you. 

You didn't know what was going on, and the feeling of immobilization made you panic. You opened your eyes up wider after getting used to the light, softly groaning as you sat up. "Y/N..." You barely registered the soft call of your name at first, still trying to figure out what was happening. "Y/N... it's okay... calm down.." Such a familiar voice next to you, calming and reassuring. Your brain was over working itself just trying to process where you were with such a sudden rush of light, but after a quick look at the bed and IV's poking out of your arm you knew exactly where you were. A fucking hospital. The weight on your hand didn't move away, instead it tightened around your own. Wanting to know what this was, you turned your head slowly.

And then it came back to you. 

Connor becoming deviant, stabbing yourself and lying about it to avoid trouble, Hank, the faux Connor, getting shot... all of it. You didn't think it had been that bad though. How did you pass out in the first place? Why was Connor sitting next to you with a tight hold on your hand? Why were you staring like an idiot instead of saying something? You blinked a few times rather quickly before you did finally speak. "C-Connor...?" Your voice cracked from the dryness of your mouth, but you ignored that and squeezed his hand lightly. Connor let your hand go and turned, grabbing a glass of water off a table nearby while you leaned grabbed the little remote next to you to lift up the head side of the bed. You leaned back against the pillows once that was done, looking back over at Connor who was no watching you. Your hand reached out to take the glass, but he just shook his head and leaned closer. "I've got it." 

Now how the hell were you going to argue with that? Of course you didn't voice this, you only nodded your head and opened your mouth up when he moved the cup closer to your face. He moved the straw to gently rest on your lips, so you took this as your cue to drink up. And as soon as you started you couldn't stop until the whole glass was emptied, feeling better as soon as you were finished. "Connor... what time is it?" Why you needed to ask this first, you didn't know, but it was too late to ask something else. "It's currently 1:23 p.m..." You nodded your head, turning your head away only for it to be turned back towards Connor again with his fingers under your chin lightly. His face was close, and he looked pretty upset. "You didn't tell me he shot you." Yeah, you figured this was going to be brought up eventually, you just hoped he wasn't mad at you. "You smiled at me like nothing was wrong. And when I met up with Hank and you weren't there and he told me something happened to you I..." He sighed, shaking his head as he placed the cup back down on the table. "I'm not going to scold you though... Hank will take care of that for me later. I'm just glad you're okay, Y/N." 

You nodded your head, still looking up at him. He finally sat back down on the seat by your bed, scooting it closer. "You want to know what happened, I'm assuming?" You quickly nodded your head up and down, changing the subject sounded like a great idea. "Well, Hank left with you while I transported upstairs with the androids, we joined the protest, and then President Warren ordered that all camps be disassembled immediately. So essentially, we're free. It's just a matter of laws now... But then I met up with Hank outside Chicken Feed, and when you weren't there and he told me something bad had happened to you..." You heard him sigh as he trailed off, you could tell he was worried. 

"I'm sorry, Connor. I didn't... uh, you needed to concentrate. And it wasn't bad! It only grazed my side, so the reason I passed out like a total loser is probably because of the stress, and my leg..." You rubbed the back of your neck lightly, looking at him regretfully. "I'm sorry..." The way your voice faded at the end made you sigh, but you were ashamed either way. You heard Connor move from your left, but you didn't turn to look at him. Of course you did a double take when he was grabbing both of your hands in his, squeezing them lightly. "You're right that it wasn't as bad as it could've been. In fact, I was overplaying my reaction... slightly, so you'd learn your lesson." You could feel your face heat up in seconds at his little confession, but could you really be upset with him? Hell no. "Connor! Ah, you suck." You gave him a playful glare, but you couldn't be mad at his amused face. 

Instead of firing back with a sassy retort though, you removed your hands from his and reached over to pinch his cheek. "Brat..." Of course you gave yourself away with the smile blooming on your face. "When can I leave? This place is so clean I can't help but miss Hanks' place." Finally getting to the important stuff. You wanted to blow this joint already, but not before getting the proper medical attention because thats what responsible adults are supposed to do... or something. "Yes, right. I spoke to your doctor just before you got up actually, and he told me a bullet graze was a waste of a hospital bed if you'd be up soon. So I'm thinking you can leave after getting your bandages checked on your leg and side." That sounded like a plan. You wanted out already. And Connor could obviously see that too. "I know most people don't enjoy being stuck in a hospital, but you don't have to stick around much longer, thankfully." You nodded your head, along with that, looking at him grimly, "You said you loved me while we were at the Cyberlife tower." Well shit. Here your face went again, turning red from embarrassment because you said something like that. "And I think it's appropriate for me to say that... I liked it when you told me that?" Your headed nodded up and down vigorously. Of course it was 'appropriate', it's what you wanted from the get go. Him to return your stupid childish feelings. Except they didn't feel so stupid or childish now. 

You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek lightly, a small smile resting on your face. "Of course it is.." The expression on his face was tender, like he was staring at the very 'object' of his affection. "I would very much like to kiss you, Y/N." And then there went your little awkward head bob of confirmation. Only an idiot would say no at this point after all. And after you gave him your consent for another kiss, he went in and pressed his lips right up against yours with you, obviously, returning it. His hands went up to hold the sides of your face, leaning over you until your back was pressed against the cushiony mattress. 

You'd only ever kissed Connor for a couple seconds at a time, but now that you weren't in a time crunch and had time to just be with each other, you noticed how shockingly experienced he was. Not that you were particularly experienced or inexperienced yourself. He was literally hovering over you now, his lips lightly moving against yours. When you moved your head to get a breath, he followed your lips for a couple more seconds before letting you go. You knew your face was red without having to even look at a mirror, but you had a question i the back of your mind still. "W-Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that, Connor?" You didn't have a clue, literally nothing would prepare you for whatever his answer would be because you just didn't know. "I learned a lot of things from probing the memories of the androids at the Eden Club during our third investigation. I've also ran many simulations with myself kissing you and vise versa." 

You weren't sure exactly what response you were expecting, but you could honestly say that wasn't even close to anything predictable. "S-Simulations... You know what, I won't ask about it and assume its your version of fantasizing. Either way, I approve." That was probably the least awkward response you could formulate, so you were proud of yourself since you only stuttered once. "That means I can reenact my simulations with you, then?" He sounded so innocent and hopeful at the same time. It was cute. Embarrassing. But cute. "Since were on the topic. Hank mentioned to me that satisfying you in every way is very important, so I placed an order for specific attachments to do as he subtly hinted at. But I also did it in order to be more alive in my own sense since most male's possess such parts." 

Yeah, and now you were getting what he was subtly hinting at. And you never really thought about whether or not he came with his own dick like the normal models, but you knew now and had no clue what to do with the information. "O-Oh... Well, um, you can do whatever you want now that you're deviant... s-so if you want a, uh, you know, then do whatever you want." God you wanted to just disappear, and from the look on his face, you could tell he was teasing you again. The way his lips tipped upwards almost smugly. He knew he was only making you more flustered.

"J-Just shut up and give me another kiss before I'm released." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only like, one or two chapters left in my arsenal (One o them probably going to be a time skip with another being smut. Sorry not sorry)  
> And I was thinking that maybe instead of an actual sequel to the story I'd make up a one-shot book off this Connor/Reader relationship and I'd take requests one the kind of scenarios people would want to see. And maybe some of my own little drabbles that I've had in mind too!  
> Lemme know what you think
> 
> Oh and I finally figured out how to take my story off anonymous

You were finally released from the hospital after a nice little moment there with Connor. A nurse came in and changed out your bandages, prescribed you some medicines and such, they put you in a wheelchair to bring you down to the car, and administered you a new pair of crutches. Yay on the crutches, but you'd rather not even try to keep up with your new medication times. Too much of a hassle. And when you mentioned that to Connor as he walked with you through the hospital halls to have Hank take you and him to your apartment. Apparently he was waiting for you both outside or something like that. 

Connor offered to push you around so the nurse could get back to work, and you didn't mind of course. "Y/N, I hope you don't mind me joining you at your apartment until you recover completely. Hank and I discussed it and he said he 'didn't want to be a third wheel', I didn't quite get what he meant, but I took it as him wanting me to do it." Was he serious? He sounded serious. But then he always did, so maybe he was joking or something. "Why would I ever be bothered by you? Stop being so modest already", you laughed a bit, mostly to yourself, because you could just imagine a surprised but also satisfied expression on his face. "I just want you to be as comfortable as possible, Y/N." You nodded your head slowly, good god he was just too sweet to handle.

You saw Hank's car waiting outside in the pick up area for you and Connor, a bright smile coming to your face. You wanted to see him already and get your scolding over with. At least if that was what he was planning in the first place. You could never be too sure with him most of the time. You got on in the back with Connor's help, your crutches were already laying down across the floor beneath your feet. Connor got into the passenger side seat, giving Hank a rather knowing look that you didn't exactly appreciate. Your side was burning like a bitch, but without the cream the nurse put on it you were sure it'd be ten times worse than it already was. You leaned your head back, a small smile upturning your lips, "Hey, Hank. Glad to see you didn't die of worry." Your voice had an obvious joking tone in it, but from Hank's response you could also tell that he didn't think it was very funny. "Do you even know how worried I was when you fucking passed out like that? I know you think it's funny, but that was far from it. You're lucky that stupid fucking tower even had medically trained personal. God!" Connor was serious about having Hank get on your ass about this later, he sounded pretty frustrated. You couldn't blame him though. He was already thinking about Cole after the double Connor incident, but then here you were adding to his stress by keeping quiet about getting hurt. 

"I know, Hank...", You paused for a moment, letting out a soft breath. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, you know since we'll hopefully never need another android revolution.." It wasn't an actual revolution, more like a mark and stand in for their rights (which they very much deserved). "I know, kid... I know." He laughed after a few moments of silence, jutting his thumb towards Connor as he turned the car on. "You shoulda seen this guy when I told him what happened though. Never seen him look so lost and upset." You still leaned back, but oh how you wanted to move forward and tease Connor about that. Probably not a good idea though since the doctor said something about 'limiting movement in your midsection and thigh after neglecting proper medical treatment', boring shit like that. 

You rubbed the back of your head lightly, looking up at the ceiling of the car. "Thats really cute. My partners getting all worried about me. But you guys know I can take care of myself, right?" You heard a sigh come from the front of the car, mostly likely from Hank since he spoke up next, "Of course we fucking know that, Y/N. Which is why Connor's staying with you in the first place. You'll probably try to do something ridiculous because of how independent you work to be. But sometimes, you have to think about your self." You pouted, lightly tapping your knee. "I get it... But I guess you won't have to worry about that anymore once Fowler fires me." You grumbled mostly to yourself. "No, I spoke with Fowler about it already and he said you'd only be suspended for a few weeks." Well shit Hank what a trooper. "Damn, you did that for me? I didn't even get you any flowers." You were mostly joking, but you were actually pretty stoked that you weren't going to be laid off or hauled in for questioning. Fucking nice. "Thank you... Hank. I don't deserve it really, but thanks nonetheless." The smile spreading across your face couldn't be prevented, but you'd really have to buy him some booze as a proper thank you. 

You dozed off in the car at some point, probably the medication you were given before leaving, so you missed basically everything else that happened on your way to your apartment. What finally woke you up was a soft poke on your cheek, then another, and another. Three more. And then cue you eyes opening up tiredly. "Y/N, we're back at your apartment. Wake up." You were met with Connor's pretty brown eyes staring right at you. He was literally right in front of you at this point. "Oh... already? Help me out then." You grumbled, reaching down to unbuckle your seatbelt. Connor shook his head though and grabbed your hand with one of his. "Let me. I've already taken out your crutches after all." He didn't wait for a response from you though. He just reached down and unbuckled you lightly, his hand lightly brushing against your leg while he guided the belt back. "Come here." He offered you his arm, so you moved your legs over out of the car and let him help hoist you out. "Try to keep yourself as straight as possible, your stitches might break if you move too much." No sense in arguing with that, he's right. 

So you went ahead and let him drag you on out of the car, his arms hooking under your legs as he lifted you up into his arms. You heard Hank groan from the car, but you only rolled your eyes and laughed breathily. "Stop hating, Hank! We love you too!" You don't know what possessed you to say it, but you thought it was funny either way. Connor closed the car door with his foot, hanging the crutched under his arm so he could do everything in one run. 

Hank rolled the car window down, leaning forward a bit to look at you both as Connor walked around the side of the car to the drivers side, "I'll be sure to help her out, Hank. She'll be happy for you to visit at any time I'm sure." You nodded your head, leaning your head against Connor's shoulder lightly. "Ugh, yeah whatever. Just... don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, and call if you need anything." And then he was rolling up the window again before either of you had a chance to say anything else. Yeah, that was pretty funny. He was disgusted, but you could tell he found you both enduring with the almost happy tint in his expression. Deep down he's just a big softie. 

Connor then turned and headed up the stairs with you. He didn't seem to struggle in the slightest with you hanging onto him and the crutches clanging behind him. Though you guessed that it did make sense considering his muscles weren't actual tissue and mass like yours, they would be more metal and plastic and things like that you guessed. Could he lift up Sumo? You always wanted to lift up that big bucket of fur but he was too heavy for you. "Do you think you could carry a whole Sumo's worth of weight?" You could actually feel his chest move as he laughed a bit at your random question, but you seriously wanted to know! "Yes, I could carry multiple Sumo's worth of weight." 

Multiple.

Sumo's?

Sounded like a place in heaven. Of course you weren't home enough to have a pet. Even low maintenance fish were a no go for you with your shitty schedule with everything. Connor finally made it inside with you though, automatically interrupting you from your lame thoughts about pets. "I'm glad Hank asked me to help take care of you. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to properly take care of changing your bandages by yourself." He paused for a moment, placing you down on your couch lightly. "But I spoke to your doctor while the nurse was working with you, and he said that you'd need a shower chair. Also that washing your hair or doing anything that makes you stretch have to be done by someone else. And I am water proof, so of course I can complete these tasks for you." You felt your face heat up at that suggestion. You knew he didn't mean it in a weird way, but it was still embarrassing. Having to have your hair washed by your android... super friend? Would you call him a super friend? A more than friendly super friend? Yeah.

That sounds good. 

"W-Whatever you gotta do to keep your promise to Hank, Connor..." He smiled down at you when you confirmed that you were cool with it, settling himself next to you on the couch. He gently wrapped his arm around your shoulders, looking off to the side at you quietly like he usually did. You looked back at him, smiling lightly while he leaned in and gave you a light kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet this time, and when he pulled back you felt all warm and fuzzy like some sort of lame ass school girl. But you didn't care about that even the slightest anymore. He was too sweet to pass up man. 

"Y/N... I very much enjoy kissing you. I hope you don't mind me doing it out of the blue like that, I couldn't resist..." Oh Connor. Why must he be so cute? "You can kiss me whenever you'd like. Just... be yourself around me, Connor. If you do something I dislike, trust me, I'll tell you." That seemed to boost his confidence quite a bit which you were glad about. An insecure and formal android super friend didn't exactly sound like a fun combination after all. You lay your head lightly on his shoulder, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the comfort of your position with him. 

Like the only thing that mattered right now was this moment. (And Hank and Sumo!)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my trash  
> But I think this is the last chapter?  
> Thanks to everyone reading my story, I have one more chapter in my arsenal and it's gonna be sin  
> And I think I'm going to do the one shot thing I mentioned in the previous chapter

You counted the days it took for you to mostly recover from all the useless injuries you obtained. It had been at least a month and a half since everything that happened, and the amount of time it took for President Warren to finally address androids rights was ridiculous. Literally, a whole week after what happened with the Jericho survivors and all the Cyberlife tower androids. But despite how frustrated you were over the amount of time it took for it to be addressed, you couldn't say you were displeased with the results of such a long grace period of nothing. 

To put it simply, they got most of what they wanted. They were declared a new intelligent specie and they were granted basic human rights. So hell yes! Though apparently they still had to discuss matters about jobs they could take and things like that because of people who are still apparently uncomfortable with them. It pissed you off that it even had to be discussed after they were already declared a new intelligent group, but progress takes time. Hank got passed his hate of androids, so you were sure others could do the same. 

You were sitting on the couch next to Connor, watching some boring documentary about the humor of the 2010's, recognizing many of the slang words and references that Hank used himself quite often. He was a millennial, the documentary describing them as a horrible generation. But you thought Hank was great! A bit of a horrible grump, but great! You were barely paying attention anymore because it got boring fast, but Connor seemed very interested for some reason. His arm was wrapped lightly around you while you situated yourself to snuggle against his side. The humor of Hank's generation was fucking weird, but you understood the appeal of it somewhat. Though no matter how interested Connor appeared to be, he still looked more confused than anything else. You turned your head towards him, looking up at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "Connor, you're getting kinda warm... um, maybe we should stop watching this before you over heat from confusion." You stated, reaching up to lightly rub his face. 

He turned his attention back down to you, the confusion on his face settling when he looked at you. "I didn't even realize I was getting so warm. Though the blanket might also be contributing to it..." He trailed off, hugging you closer to his chest. "How about we turn off the TV and simply spend some time together?" That sounded like a plan alright. You grabbed the remote and switched the television off, crossing your legs as you turned your attention back towards him. "How is your side feeling?" Straight to the point like always. "My side is alright Connor. It's healing over pretty good. I'll have an epic scar once it's completely healed too." 

He nodded his head slowly, reaching down to lift up the hem of your shirt a bit. You lifted your arm up a bit so he could get a good look at it, a sheepish smile on your face. "See? Doesn't it make me look like a total badass?" You didn't even need any stitches there anymore either. Connor gently let his finger graze the skin around your scar, a somber expression on his face. Like he was reliving what happened before. "I'm glad you're doing so much better... you were so uncooperative when you first came home, but your full recovery is well anticipated despite that." He still talked formally like that sometimes, but his speech was still so much more relaxed than before he became a deviant. You shivered slightly as he touched your side, but you kept your expression mostly neutral to disguise your embarrassment. He turned his gaze back up to your face and smiled a bit, reaching up to gently rub your cheek. "You're recovering very well. How about we go to the park today? I would like to spend time with you outside the house today if you'd like too as well." You nodded your head in confirmation, that sounded really nice. You've spent a lot of time inside this past month and a half, progressively working your way up to going out at least 4 times a week. Connor usually went out for you to get groceries and stuff like that, but now you were getting to go out with him now that you could actually stretch and walk around more. 

You leg was basically healed at this point which you were glad for, because having to watch for more than one thing at once sucked. "I'd love to go to the park with you... but I think you should give me a kiss first." The smile on your face was pretty mischievous, mainly because you considered yourself some sort of evil mastermind for getting him to kiss you. He had no reason to say no to a quick kiss though, so he leaned forward and lightly placed his lips on yours, grabbing your hands lightly. 

That's something you noticed that he always did when kissing you. No matter what kind of kiss it was too. Sweet, passionate, quick, long, he'd always grab your hands and hold them in his own like he was afraid you'd disappear if he let you go. You weren't exactly sure why he did it, but it was sweet either way. You squeezed his hands lightly, pulling back after having his lips over yours for a few moments. You two never exactly established your relationship, everyone kind of assumed that you were together. So you guessed there was rally no reason to outright say it when it was pretty obvious at this point. At this point you were back at work too (unfortunately with desk duty), and nobody expect the occasional Gavin had a problem with you two being so close. Even Hank supported you both immensely. 

Speaking of Hank, you were impressed with how much progress he's made with himself. You weren't afraid of him not showing up one day because he hurt himself anymore, nor did you have to pick him up from a bar completely out of it after a long night of drinking either. You could finally rest easy knowing that he was going to be okay when you got to work the next day. He was your partner after all, and parting with him like that would crush you. 

But it was no longer a worry now. 

It's like everything was a million times better after what happened with the androids last month. You were less lonely, Hank was less lonely and suicidal, Fowler was in a better mood because there were less cases about deviancy and more stuff requiring actual police work, etc. You concluded that humanity needed this. "

"Y/N... you're distracted again. Why don't we go get ready for the park?" Oh, yes you forgot about that in your little internal monologue. "Alright. Come hellllpp me." You whined childishly, opening your arms up for a quick hug. He leaned down and wrapped his arms lightly around your waist, still just as careful as ever with your sides. He pulled back from the hug after a few moments, then he got up and headed to your room. You both put your salaries together (Yes! He was getting paid by the police department now!) and bought him a new wardrobe. Though he usually got himself detective suits. He kept his android outfit back when he was the android sent by Cyberlife, you sometimes took his jacket and wore it around the house since you found it really nice. He kept his LED for some reason, but you didn't mind much since it brought some character to him. You wanted to ask of course why he didn't take it out, but you weren't sure if he wanted to tell you about it. Not only that though, but he also got himself male reproductive organ attachments. You thought he had been joking back at the hospital, but apparently that wasn't the case. Though you still had yet to see it, or ask about it, you were intrigued none the less. 

You got up from the couch and joined him in your room, walking past as he opened up the closet to change into something a bit more casual. You already had an outfit laid out on the bed to change into, so you didn't have to go searching for one in your dresser. You pulled off your shirt, taking a seat down on the bed side since it made it easier for you to change that way. You looked down at the slight pink/white of your scarring over side, your head slightly tilted. You then grabbed the red button up shirt you lay out and started to put it on. It felt like a pair of eyes were on you, so you turned your head upwards and looked at Connor who was, indeed, looking at you. "You don't need any help, do you?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He probably asked because you were looking at your side like that. "What? Oh, no I don't. I'll be okay, Connor." You stated with a sweet smile on your face. 

He nodded his head slowly before turning back to the closet as he changed out his own shirt. It was pretty cool how you didn't get as embarrassed anymore when you did things around each other, (probably because he was basically your care taker while you were out of duty) you felt completely comfortable and casual around him. It made sense though. People are supposed to get more comfortable around their significant others. You buttoned up your shirt, flopping onto your back with a little bounce because of the bed. 

Connor stepped closer, leaning over you with his arms behind his back. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked so snazzy and cute with his casual wear. A cheesy smile worked it's way up to your face while he looked down at you, though you noticed that he looked a bit confused for some reason. "You're... so pretty, Y/N. I feel like my Thirium pump regulator has increased speed almost 30 percent." He was so cute when trying to be romantic. So you reached up and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him down on top of you. He needed a big hug after being such a cutie like that. Of course he was heavy as fuck, so he put his arms down on either side of you to hold himself up. "Y-Y/N?" Nihgrebfpudig he was so cute when he stuttered like that. You didn't answer him though, instead you closed your eyes and pressed your face into the crook of his neck. "Let's just sit here for a few minutes... I wanna feel you." 

You didn't realize how embarrassing that sounded, or how he took on an almost sheepish expression as you held onto him. "I love you, Connor." You mumbled quietly, your eyes closed as you enjoyed your position. Eventually you felt one of his arms snake underneath you, then he turned over and laid down with you on him instead. The look on his face nearly made you melt. God he was so sweet. He then leaned down and pressed his lips against yours again, his eyes closing as well. 

Your arms dropped down onto the mattress on either side of his head as you tilted your head and returned the kiss. You didn't know how long you laid there just kissing him gently before he pulled back. 

"I love you too.." Then he moved back up and pressed his lips against yours again. 


	24. Quick A/N

So the last chapter is taking longer to finish than expected, and unfortunately I've reached some personal issues so I won't be posting the last chapter tomorrow. This is the worst timing, I know, but sometime life hits ya in the face and you just gotta roll.

It'll be up in the next two days MAX, but I promise to have it up before the weekend!


End file.
